Tenure track
by PET
Summary: Bella is an assistant professor trying to survive in the ruthless world of academia. She is about to secure a very prestigious grant from Cullen Inc. She only needs to convince its CEO to give her the opportunity.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Please feel free to point grammatical or spelling errors and I will get them fixed. I would love to hear what you think...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

Chapter 1

I hate being late. I am never late. Today, probably one of the most important days of my life I am late. All because of Alice. And of course traffic. I don't understand that girl. She insisted I should wear these shoes, something about being professional. I don't know about that. I bought this very professional but beautiful dress for this occasion. Why couldn't I have used my ballet shoes? No, I had to wear high heels! Okay, I agree that the outfit is much better with these shoes, but I was not invited to this dinner to impress with my attire, I was invited to convince Mr. Cullen to fund my research. It would be funny if my delay was the reason for loosing this funding. If I had my ballet shoes I could at least walk faster. I am grateful the restaurant has valet service and I didn't have to find a parking lot and walk.

Now that I have finally arrived to La Belle France, I should stop my ramblings and focus on what I'm going to say. I'm not sure what it's expected from me. This meeting was really a surprise. One day I received the request for proposals for Cullen Inc., one of the major groups in the business world. For years they've funded academic research as a way to help society and of course, save some tax dollars. I submitted my proposal and not two weeks later I received a call from an excited Alice Cullen who informed me that my proposal had been selected and that I was to come, today Friday March 7th to the city, for an interview with her brother, the CEO of Cullen Inc. She never indicated what this meeting was about, it isn't even at the company's headquarters but in a swanky French restaurant. The head of my department was very excited for me but couldn't clarify the objective of this meeting since apparently I'm the first person from my department to have been selected for this very prestigious funding award. The following day Alice appeared in person in my office to take me shopping, since according to her, an assistant professor in her 3rd year didn't have the correct attire for the meeting. Hence the shoes! Never mind that she drove the 2 hour commute just to help me buy a dress. We ended up spending several hours together and after a well-deserved lunch we were best buddies.

As I enter the lobby of the restaurant, I try to calm my breathing and my nerves. The hostess is very polite, she informs me that Mr. Cullen is waiting for me and takes me to his table. As we walk through La Belle France I try to let the restaurant's atmosphere sooth me. Very quickly we reach a table occupied by a single person. I wasn't prepared for the sight of a Mr. Cullen, CEO of Cullen Inc. His most distinguishable traits are his untamed coppery hair and green piercing eyes, but if I had to describe him in one word, I would say gorgeous. I suddenly am very grateful that Alice had insisted I bought these shoes. Mr. Cullen isn't the kind of person I deal with every day. He exudes power, not a common feature among college students or university faculty. Even the few members of the National Academy of Science that I know don't have an ounce of the presence that Mr. Cullen has.

Mr. Cullen stands up, shakes my hand and introduces himself, "Good evening, my name is Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Inc".

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry for being late, I'm not used to the city traffic. I'm Isabella Swan, pleased to meet you," I say trying to regain my wits.

"Please, call me Edward. Don't worry, I just arrived myself. Congratulations on your award Dr. Swan," he replies.

Just then our server comes and introduces himself, in French! Only in the city you can find a restaurant where all the servers speak a foreign language.

Mr. Cullen looks at me and asks pointing to his glass on the table, "What do you want to drink Dr. Swan? I am having scotch."

"Please call me Isabella or even Bella. I'd like sparkling water, please," I reply since I want to remain in command of my ideas to secure this funding.

Mr. Cullen translates my order to the server, who hands us our menus and leaves. I feel awkward since I'm not sure what's expected from me. I try to encourage him to direct the conversation. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity Mr. Cullen, I really appreciate it."

"Please, I insist, call me Edward," Mr. Cullen repeats. "Believe me, it's all on you. Your proposal was classed number one among the many we received."

I smile and once again I don't know what to say, so I decide to be direct. "I'm not sure what's expected from me in this meeting. I have my computer in my handbag if you want to see some of the data we've recently obtained".

"Oh no, Isabella, that isn't necessary right now. Why don't you first choose what you want to eat, then we can talk?" Edward says with a smile, the first since I arrived. "Please, let me know if you need help with the menu or if you don't know what some of the dishes are. I come here very often."

I open my menu and realize two things: first, everything is in French and second, none of dishes have a price. Welcome to the life of the other half! While I read the menu, Edward doesn't open his, he just studies me. Every so often, I look at him discretely and he's always watching me. Just then, our server returns with my water. I take a sip to calm myself as he starts rattling the daily specials in French. I find very interesting that as the server speaks, he seems to be ogling me but addressing Edward exclusively. When he's done, he asks Edward, still in French, what we want to eat and drink or if Mademoiselle (me) has any question. He never speaks to me. I feel the need to wave my hand in front of his eyes and say "Mademoiselle has ears and a mouth". If it wasn't because I'm so nervous I'd have done it, but I just prefer to remain silent.

Edward then asks, "Did you decide what you want? Or do you have any questions? I can translate for you."

"Well, what are you going to order?" I decide to let him go first.

Edward chooses a salmon salad as a starter and a cote de boeuf as the entrée. Then, again, the server asks Edward in French, if Mademoiselle (still me) needs help with the menu. He even suggests that Mademoiselle (once again, me) should choose one of the vegetarian dishes. At that point, I can't hold my tongue anymore since I'm not vegetarian and I hope he wasn't suggesting I should lose weight! On my own and in perfect French, thank you very much, I inform our server (Pierre, who I still haven't ruled out as being Peter since he might or might not have an English accent) that Mademoiselle has no questions and that Mademoiselle would chose the Southwestern menu with hot goat cheese salad as a starter and magret de canard as the entrée. I then proceed to close my menu, and very satisfied with myself I watch as Edward and our server try to close their mouths. The server then smiles ruefully, hands me the wine menu and since Mademoiselle "seems" to know so much about France why doesn't she choose the wine. I immediately regret not being able to keep my mouth shut. I don't know what to do, so instead I hand the list to Edward and ask him to choose since he's a regular costumer. But just to remove the victorious look from the server's face, I add at the last second, that I don't like wines from Gaillac and that I haven't tested a Fitou in a long time. Edward then chooses a Fitou from the list and dismisses our (rude) server.

Once alone, Edward finally initiates the conversation, "I'm puzzled, I thought you were from South America but you speak French as a native and obviously know about French culture".

"All that information was in the biographical sketch supplied with the proposal. Alice assured me all my package had been forwarded to you…," I answer.

"Well, obviously I didn't pay enough attention to Alice, please why don't you tell me," he insists.

"Okay, so yes, I'm from Argentina as my parents, but my paternal grandparents are Europeans. My grandfather is from England, that is why my last name is Swan and my grandmother is French. As a kid, I stayed at home with my grandparents often, but Grandmother insisted we spoke French. Once I finished high school, I went to study in London."

At that moment our server brings our wine and instead of offering it to Edward for approval, he lets me take care of performing the tasting ceremony. I check the cork, the color and consistence of the wine, its aroma and finally I taste it. "Delicious," I approve with a smirk to the server.

Our server tops my glass and serves Edward, then leaves without a word. I continue my story. "Then, during my PhD I was working on a collaborative project between a laboratory in London and a laboratory in Montpellier, so I spent half of my time in each city. During that time, I got better acquainted with the French culture, even if in France people don't realize I'm a foreigner since I have a very tiny accent. Also, since I love wine, while living in Montpellier I obtained a diploma in oenology." I stop then as our server brings our salads. I'm also hoping that we could change the conversation topic because I don't like my life being the center of the conversation. I'd prefer if we talked about my research.

Before taking his first bite Edward asks, "How did you decide to go study in England?"

"Like many things in my life, it wasn't planned, it just happened," I explain.

"Please, you don't just suddenly wake up in a different country in a different continent," he assures me.

"No, of course," I clarify, "what happened is that I decided to go visit my father's family after high school, and once there I realized I could study in England, all my family thought it was a great idea, so I stayed".

"Okay, next question, how did you decide to do a PhD? The majority of the kids I know have enough after undergrad. How many years does it take to have a PhD anyway? But before you answer me how is your food?"

"My salad is great, thanks. To answer your other questions, for the PhD, it depends, but let's say that after graduating from college, it takes on average 7 years. As for the first question, I'm not sure. One day, when I was around 15, I realized that there was something called a doctorate and it sounded cool so I decided I wanted one of those?" I finish more as a question as I think about that big step in my life. "Oh, my gosh, I need to stop with the wine if I just said that," I say out loud, instead of in my brain. I quickly put a hand in front of my mouth to stop what apparently has become a word vomit, and I feel my face turning red as I realize what I've just said.

Edward chuckles. "Don't worry, I find all this very interesting, don't feel bad, I'm sure the majority of people make big decisions as ruthlessly as you".

By that time our salads are finished. Our server comes, refills our glasses, leaves with our empty plates and brings the entrées. He seems more subdue.

Once again I taste my food, and it's delicious. I'm very happy with my choices. This interview seems to be going well even if it isn't at all what I expected. I get ready to start discussing my research interests.

Suddenly Edward interrupts my thoughts, "So, how did you ended up in the USA?"

"We had a collaborator from UC Riverside who came during my last year of PhD in a sabbatical to our laboratory. He was impressed with my results and offered me a position as a post-doctoral scientist in his lab".

"What's that?" Edward asks.

"A post-doctoral scientist is someone who has already obtained the PhD and works for some time in a laboratory acquiring more experience. It's in essence the same as before, but with more independence and also more diverse research questions."

"So, you came to UC Riverside?"

"Yes, I spent a little less than 2 years there. The idea was to go back to Europe. But, I was in a conference presenting my work when the Chairman my department here at Yale asked me to apply for a faculty position. I did and the rest is history".

"Wow. Are you happy with your decision?" Edward asks after a small silence.

"Yes, I am," I reply.

Once again, we are silent as we finish our food. I feel so at ease with Edward, not like at the beginning of the dinner. It's probably the result of good food, good wine and good company.

At that moment, our server comes to check on us, removes our empty plates and offers desserts.

"I love desserts, particularly with lots of chocolate, but I don't have any space remaining," I reply.

Edward then orders the triple chocolate cake with 2 spoons and smiles at me. "We'll share, then". I was expecting some kind of comment from our server, but he has become professional once again.

Once our dessert is here, Edward offers me his spoon with a piece of cake. I take it in my mouth and can't stop a moan. I see Edward close his eyes. To deflect the moment I ask, "We've established that I've moved around quite often, that I overstayed my time as a student, that obviously I'm not vegetarian but love wine and chocolate, and take big decisions in life based on whims. However, we haven't discussed Edward Cullen at all. What about you?"

"Believe me, my life is much boring than yours, and I find you fascinating, so let's go back there, please", Edward suggests offering me another piece of cake.

After taking the bite I say, "Thanks for the cake, but I'm really full. As for my life, I don't think there's anything else to say. The only thing left is my research." As those words come off my mouth, I, and probably Edward also, realize that we're done with dinner and we haven't discussed at all the topic we were supposed to discuss.

Edward checks his watch and exclaims, "It's so very late, we've been here for hours. Please don't tell me you are driving back home now".

"No, of course not. Alice wouldn't allow it. She talked me into staying with her this weekend," I answer.

"Great," Edward says. He asks for the check and pays very quickly. He stands and with a hand on my back, he walks me back to the entrance of the restaurant. I realize that even with my high heels, Edward is still taller than me. I wonder how Alice which is barely above 5 feet and Edward can be siblings. We cross paths with our server, who surprises me by finally giving me an authentic smile. He even includes me in the conversation as he wishes us good night and he hopes I'll come back soon with Mr. Cullen. I suddenly feel lost. What did just happen? Mr. Rude Server became Nice Server? Incredible! Once outside, we give our valet tickets and our cars are brought. Edward squeezes my hand, helps me get into my car and tells me not to worry about our missed research conversation. He also insists that I have to make sure Alice texts him when I'm at her house so he'd know I arrived safely. He then closes my door and I leave him there watching me go in the night, as I follow my phone's GPS that has been programed to take me to Alice's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions. You guys are great.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 2

Very quickly I arrive at Alice's. She has given me a key in case I arrived late. I don't know what she expected I'd do after the dinner. I'm exhausted, I feel drained of all my energy. That's what usually happens after a bout of nerves as I had earlier today when I was late for dinner and facing the unknown. In retrospective, I'm happy that I didn't know anything about Edward before meeting hm. That would have increased my stress tenfold. Not even in my wildest dreams I could have imagined that Edward would have had such an imposing personality.

As I enter Alice's apartment, I find her sitting in her couch sipping from a tall glass of wine, obviously doing nothing, just waiting for me. Even while lounging in her home she is the image of propriety. In her place, I would have been wearing jeans and a T-shirt not a designer dress.

"Good night," I say. "I thought you had plans for the night." I add surveying her empty living room. Alice lives in a beautiful 2 bedrooms, 2.5 baths apartment in a high-rise building. Her interior design has obviously been arranged by a professional. Everything looks modern and minimal, with blacks and whites, but it fits Alice personality to a T. I guess her personality is enough to complete any room!

"Yes, I was supposed to meet with Rose in a bar, but she wasn't feeling well. We decided we would come here instead. We had dinner and then she left. Also, I wanted to be sure I'd be here when you came back!" She adds raising her eyebrows. "So, how was it? Please, tell me everything."

She offers me my own glass of wine. I sit next to her with a sigh. I (finally) am able to take my shoes off. They are beautiful but my feet aren't used to high heels, they are killing me. I take a small sip from my wine. All this time Alice is watching me, expectantly, barely containing herself. Finally she relents "So?"

"So, to start with I was late," I said faking a frown. "But, it was OK, Edward was not mad. He was in fact very nice." Suddenly I remember, "He asked you to text him once I was here so he would stop worrying."

The smile in Alice faces becomes brighter and she says "Is that so?" She takes her phone from the table in front of her and sends a quick message. Not a minute later, her phone bips. She distractedly reads the message. Then she adds, "So, what else?"

"Nothing much, I arrived, we ate dinner, discussed my life and that's all."

"Oh, pleeease Isabella, details, give me details," Alice begs. "Wait, what do you mean by you discussed your life?"

"I don't know Alice; this is quite uncomfortable for me. I really like you and consider you a friend, but I can't forget that you're a Cullen and you're involved in the award. It's very important for me to secure that award; I don't want to jeopardize my chances."

"Thanks Bella, I also consider you a friend and like you very much." She says with a big smile. Then she adds,"But Bella, how many times do I need to tell you? You don't need to worry about the award. All that's left right now is a formality. In fact, I never told you, but my role was to select the awardee, the dinner was just a formality," she finishes almost in a whisper. I suddenly realize that Alice has been keeping things from me. "So, please Bella, stop worrying and tell me about your dinner".

"Okay," I surrender. "La Belle France is a beautiful place, the food was excellent, but I was surprised by our server. He displayed a lack of professionalism; I don't understand how he keeps his position. He only spoke in French and he completely ignored me, at least at the beginning. Then, he was dismissive: he made me choose the wine and even taste it. But, at the end, he was nice, a complete switch. Very strange."

"What about Edward?"

"He was surprised I could speak French."

"I knew it!" Alice interrupts me. I look at her with a questioning look, so she clarifies, "I sent him all your files and talked about you many times. I was sure he wasn't listening to me. This will serve him good."

"Indeed, he didn't know much about me so we spent the whole time discussing my life! We didn't have time to touch upon my research. I'm kind of worried; I'm not sure what will happen next."

Alice looks at me. "For the last time, don't worry about it. Things will be sorted. We've been giving awards for many years, so the process is in place. What did you think about my brother?"

"He was nice. He is a good listener. He asked tones of questions," I reply.

Alice starts laughing. "Oh, this is so funny. I haven't heard anyone referring to him as nice in such a long time. In fact, I'm not sure that even as a kid he was referred to as nice. People usually have more extreme opinions. Usually they tend to lean towards the negative side of the range of possibilities, with egotistical being one of the preferred ones."

"Oh, no, he was very nice with me. He listened to me. At least in appearance he wasn't mad about me tasting the wine or anything." I think about all our time together, he was always nice. He even asked to know when I arrived safely to Alice's. "So, Alice, I wasn't aware you were involved in selecting the awards for Cullen Inc., what do you do?" I hope it was clear from my posture that I wouldn't take anything but the truth.

Once again, Alice looks at me sheepishly. "Last year, after I graduated from college, I started working in Cullen Inc. My job is to take care of Cullen Inc.'s public image. You might ask yourself how I went from there to handling the grant proposals. In fact, I realized that we needed to change our approach. We had been doing as Bill Gates does, focusing on humanitarian causes such as funding research to stop or cure Malaria, or improving African crops. However, in spite of all our efforts the public is generally unaware of our good deeds. When I looked at our past recipients, I came to the conclusion that we weren't targeting the good group of scientists. Believe me, the ones we were funding were doing great things, but usually they are such good established groups that our help doesn't have the impact it could have if we were to fund newcomers with fresher ideas. Therefore, I decided that it would be better if we focused our efforts on helping other research topics, less sexy topics if you want. That is how we opened the scope of the proposals we would consider. I also decided that it would be good to help younger scientists to launch their careers. So, I suggested we focus on tenure-track researchers. All these changes were discussed and approved by Edward, but once it was time to choose the recipient, he just let it up to me."

"And you chose me?" I ask incredibly.

"Believe me Bella; your application skyrocketed to the top of my list. I really liked your package." I think Alice could see my incredulous look because she added very quickly, "Bella, your ideas are great. I had all selected applications evaluated by scientists from the field. So you were selected by experts, not just me!"

Alice then looks again at me in the eyes and I'm sure she isn't done with the revelations. She takes the last sip of her wine and continues, "So, that's how I know you don't have to worry about your award. It'll come through. We just need to finalize our paperwork and the negotiations with your institution. In fact, today's dinner was my idea. It was retaliation against Edward." She pauses and looks directly at me before continuing, "Sorry! Edward didn't want to be involved in the selection process. So I thought spending a Friday evening with a stranger that he didn't choose would serve him good. It isn't that I expected you would bore him, believe me quite the opposite. It's just that Edward likes to be in command, so I decided to force my hand on him. I also believe that Edward's network could help you greatly in your career, so having a one on one with him was a great opportunity for you. You can't imagine how many people dream about having the chance of spending a couple of hours on their own with my brother. And, I am not referring to girls only. Edward's position can help open many doors!"

I take a few minutes to process her revelations. I realize that in fact I'm not mad at her: I had a nice evening and I agree that very few people have the opportunity to spend a few hours with the CEO of one of the biggest business groups.

"Don't worry Alice," I confess, "I really enjoyed my time, and I agree that maybe interacting in person with the owner of the company that would be funding my research can only be beneficial for me. I just hope I behaved accordingly to everyone's expectations. It would be silly if my inability to keep my mouth shut came to bite my butt."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Alice says. She then hands me her phone with a highly conceited look. In the screen I can read the threat with Edward. His response to her text that I was home said, "Good pick".

I decide that I had enough of dealing with Cullens for the night. I stand up and inform Alice that I'll go take a shower and then go to bed. I take in one hand my feet torturers and my glass in the other to put it in the dishwasher in the kitchen. As I'm walking to my room, Alice wishes me good night and reminds me that we'll have a fun filled Saturday, starting with lunch at her parents' house for which we should leave around 10:00 to be on time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning I wake up very relaxed at 8 AM. I have never had problems sleeping and I always have many vivid dreams per night. This night was not an exemption, but my dreams had surprisingly a certain CEO as main protagonist. I am not sure what they were about, but I can perfectly remember his beautiful green eyes in my dreams.

Who am I kidding? Surprisingly? It is not surprisingly at all since I spent at least one hour googling him. It is amazing the things you can learn about anything nowadays. My research yielded that Edward Anthony Cullen was born on June 19th, 30 years ago. He did his undergrad at MIT, then a MBA at Harvard. At the young age of 27, he became CEO of Cullen Inc. once his grandfather retired. Also, I learned that he is regularly in the Top Most Eligible Bachelors list. More interesting yet, there are thousands of pictures of him in the net where you can see his amazing green eyes. In all those pictures, he is often accompanied by a beautiful woman. According to the waging tongues, it seems that he has never been seen twice with the same date.

As soon as I get out of the bed, my perfect morning starts crumbling. My feet hurt! I would never, I repeat never, understand how so many women get used to high heels. I am sure Alice's feet are great. I feel as if my toes had been clumped together, my anterior sole hurts after supporting my weight for so long. And I had spent the majority of the time sitting!

After a quick shower, I get dressed for the day. I opt for my normal clothes, skinny jeans and a nice top. I take my laptop and silently go to the kitchen. I am a low maintenance kind of girl. A good cup of coffee in the morning and I am good to go. I take it black, like the real coffee drinkers. In all honesty, the coffee does not even need to be good, any coffee will do. Alice has one of those super espresso machines. I choose a plain flavored coffee and a few minutes later I am sitting with my fancy espresso checking my emails.

I had to leave my office yesterday at lunch to make sure I would be on time to my dinner. I had factored the two hour trip, getting lost before reaching Alice's house, the shower and getting ready. I had not taken into account walking with four inches shoes! Gratefully, no one from my lab wrote me. It seems that each time I am away, some kind of catastrophe happens: we lose cell cultures that took six months to obtain, a capital piece of equipment breaks or one of my grad students realizes he/she forgot to submit some kind of document to be in compliance with the department policies. I had however five emails from undergraduates taking my course, all of them asking me to clarify some aspect of the project they should be working on. The funny thing is that I gave them instructions in writing two weeks ago and now I just copy and paste from those instructions. I think I will stop wasting paper in the future. I believe the new generations are not used to read on paper. I suspect that as soon as my students leave my classroom, the paper goes to the garbage.

Once I am done with my email I open the manuscript I am working on. I need to get it published as soon as possible to avoid being scooped by another group but every time I thought it was ready, I realized there was some experiment missing. I think that finally we have a complete story! I manage to work on one of the figure legends before Alice wakes.

At 9:15, I see her emerging from her room and I know that my working time is finished. Alice joins me with coffee and we chitchat about the plans for the evening. There is a new club Rose and her want to check out. Rose is her sister in law. I have never seen her before but Alice assures me she is nice. I am not fan of clubs and that for several reasons. First of all I cannot dance to save my life. That is something people do not understand. I come from South America, so everyone assumes that I am a good dancer and that I know how to do all those sexy moves. Couldn't they be more wrong! I have zero coordination or musical notion. I cannot even fake dance. The second reason is that usually the music in those places is so loud you cannot talk. However, after Alice pouted on the phone for thirty minutes on Thursday night, I agreed to go if she did not force me to dance.

We decide that we will get ready at her parents' house, so we need to pack our outfits. Alice has decided that she will give me one of her dresses since I do not own anything that would allow me to cross the threshold of a club. It is becoming obvious that my closet is sorely lacking according to Alice's standards. I also would need to subject myself to killer shoes for the second night in a row. If my friendship with Alice continues to bloom, I will make her pay for this.

Alice goes to her room and comes back with a short dress that I recognize from the day we went shopping together. "Bella, don't look at me like this. I bought it on an impulse and once at home I realized it was the wrong size. I am not going back to New Haven, just to change it. I am sure it will be great on you. Here, take it and enjoy it."

I am not sure if I should say anything, I am no dupe and I know she is fibbing. "Thank you Alice, once again you are a life saver," I finally accept.

"My pleasure," she replies.

We get ready and we take her car to go to her parent's house. Alice has a yellow Porsche and I am sure she believes she is Michael Schumacher. It is the first time I come to New York City, so Alice talks about the different neighborhoods as we zip through traffic in our way to the Hamptons. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have an apartment in town, but they also own a house in the Hamptons. I would have never imagined that so close to the city such a paradise could exist.

Out of the blues I ask Alice "Why am I here?"

Alice looks at me with a frown "We are going to my parents' house for lunch."

"I know that, what I don't understand is why you have adopted me. Your life is so different than mine. I am not sure why you have become my friend," I finish putting words to my confusion.

"Honestly," Alice replies, "it is true that our lives are different, but Bella I really like you. You have so many qualities that I cannot even think of them all. But if you want a short list here it is. First of all, I like you because you are clever: there is more than air between your ears. You are well read and have had so many different experiences, believe me it is really interesting talking to you. Also, let's not forget that you are successful on your own and I know you are not trying to befriend me for what it can bring to you. Finally, I am not sure, I just feel it this way."

"How can you be so sure I don't want anything from you? What about the award?" I ask.

"That is the nice thing. I came to you after you were selected by me and you know it. So, I am certain that you are not expecting anything from me. The one who has to stamp his signature in the final document is my brother, so at least I am safe. I also know that you are used to succeed on your own and based on your merits, so you would not use us," she finishes with a grin.

"It is true that I am not here the take advantage of you. However, if you think that in academia we are a bunch of good guys, you are so wrong. Many of us are used to be number one, and the competition is ruthless. There is a lot of politics going on that outsiders are not aware of."

Just then, Alice enters in the driveway of a house on the beach. Sitting in the driveway are two beautiful cars, a black Mercedes and a red BMW. I do not know the models, but these are obviously very expensive cars. We get out of the car, take our coats and bags. As we start walking towards the entrance, the door opens and a middle aged woman with caramel hair waits for us. Once at the door Alice introduces me. "Mom, this is Dr. Isabella Swan, Bella this is my mother Esme".

To my surprise Mrs. Cullen hugs me. "Mrs. Cullen, thank you for having me today, it is very nice of you." Just then I realize that she has the same eyes as her son, the same green eyes that were with me in my dreams, all night long.

"Please, Isabella, call me Esme," she corrects. "Believe me it is a pleasure to have you here. Alice has not stopped singing your praises for quite a few days. Please come in, it is still quite cold outside."

As we enter the house, I find myself in a beautiful open space home. I can see wooden floors everywhere and many windows with views to the beach or the surrounding trees. "Your house is so beautiful," I say.

"Thanks, Isabella," Esme replies.

Suddenly I hear Alice say, "Happy birthday, mom," as she gives Esme a beautifully wrapped gift. Esme grabs and opens the box. Inside there is a gorgeous set of earrings and necklace, which are obviously handmade. Esme then kisses her daughter.

"Oh, my gosh, Esme, I didn't know it was your birthday. Alice didn't say anything. Alice! Why didn't you tell me it was your mother's birthday? Esme, I am so sorry, I have no present for you. I feel so bad," I manage to stop my apologies.

Esme just laughs at me, and as she puts her hand on my arm she says, "Do not fret, Isabella, believe me, your presence here is your gift. Please let us go to the living room so I can introduce you to the others." I follow her to a comfortable living room with several couches, a lit fireplace, a big TV, several coffee tables and a huge bookshelf filled with books. Sitting in the couches there are three persons, all of them stand to be introduced. Esme takes the lead, "Isabella, please let me introduce you to my husband, Carlisle."

I shake his hand and say, "Dr. Cullen, it is a pleasure".

To my surprise he replies, "Dr. Swan, believe me the pleasure is all mine."

"Oh, no, please call me Isabella, or even better Bella, Dr. Swan is my father," I correct him.

Dr. Cullen chuckles. "Well, Bella, I was just following your lead with the use of our courtesy titles, believe me I am more comfortable not using them outside the hospital. Please, call me Carlisle."

Then Esme introduces the beautiful blonde girl, "Bella, this is my daughter in law, Rosalie, but we call her Rose, and that one over there is my son, Emmett," she says pointing to a very fit dark haired man. I shake hands with both of them.

"Bella, we are waiting for the last arrivals, do you want to drink something in the meantime?" Carlisle offers. I decline since I am good.

Just then, we hear the door open and close. We can also hear a male voice barking orders. I turn myself towards the door and see two persons coming inside the house. The first one is blond-haired and is rolling his eyes as he hugs Esme and wishes her a happy birthday. He has a beautiful flower arrangement that he hands her. The other one is not other than Edward Cullen barking orders into his phone. He does not even look at us as he goes to the other side of the house. I am shocked to see him again so soon, but I should have imagined that since this was a family celebration, he would not miss it.

Alice kisses the newcomer. "Jazz, please come to meet Bella, Bella this is my Jazzy."

So, this is the boyfriend Alice had not stopped talking about! We shake hands and we all sit in the couches while we hear a rude "Get it done" coming from the other room. Rosalie then says rolling her eyes "Oh, I see that Mr. Nice is in a good mood as always." The she adds directed to me, "Believe me Bella, that guy needs to learn some manners. Can you believe that at first I had a crush on him? Once Alice invited me for a sleepover, it took me ten minutes under the same roof to realize how selfish he was. My crush was crushed."

Emmett then grabs her hand and says "His loss, my gain".

"Oh, Rose," Alice pipes in "Bella had dinner with him yesterday night at La Belle France, and she said he was _nice,_" quoting nice with her fingers. Everyone starts laughing while staring at me. I immediately feel my cheeks becoming red once again.

Suddenly Edward stomps into the room, "Mom, happy birthday. Here, as promised two tickets to Paris," he says while hugging her and giving her an envelope. Then he turns while saying "Sorry Dad, you will have to …" when he sees me, he freezes for a short second before finishing "go now that I bought the tickets." Then, looking directly into my eyes he adds "Isabella, I was not expecting to see you here."

I did not think he was being mean, maybe I should have since his mom swats at him saying "Behave!" He only looks at me with his two hands facing up and a look of _what have I done now._ I found Edward gorgeous in a suit; however, in jeans and a sweater he is just sex on legs. That thought stops me cold. It is the first time in my 29 years that this thought crossed my mind.

"Since we are all here, please let's go to eat," Esme continues. I stand and offer her to help but she only directs me to a round table, already set for eight. Everyone pairs up, so I end up sitting between Alice and Edward. Rose and Alice start bringing food from the kitchen, while Carlisle fills my glasses with water and wine. The food consists of three different salads, a big turkey and hot potatoes and green vegetables. Everything smells delicious and I realize I am famished. As we start to eat Emmett, who is a sport's doctor asks, "Bella, I think you said your father is a doctor too, am I right?"

"Yes, in fact both my parents are doctors, my father is a cardiologist while my mother is a gynecologist," I answer. "Believe me I am used at having the most _fascinating_ conversation topics during meals. I think you guys do it in purpose. The other thing that strikes me is your inability to communicate in normal language, you can't say my head hurts or my muscles ache. No, you have to use words as cephalea or myalgia." Just then I realize that I am almost insulting my host so I finish with a low "Sorry."

Esme replies "Don't be. I agree 100% with you."

The conversation then breaks among different groups. After a couple of minutes I hear Edward addressing me "How are you today, Isabella?"

I raise my eyes from my plate and find him watching me directly to my eyes. Without any reason I feel the need to pat my hair. Yesterday, I wore it in a sophisticated twist that took Alice almost one hour to perfect, while today I left it falling in curls. I control the impulse while I reply "Very well, and you?"

To my surprise he tells me "I am extremely well," which is in complete opposition to his growling on the phone earlier today. He then continues almost shyly "Earlier, I just wanted to state that I didn't know you were coming today, I didn't want to be unwelcoming."

"Believe me," I reply "I didn't take it the wrong way. To be honest, I didn't know all of you would be here. Alice never said it was your mother's birthday."

"Yes, well, if you want an advice, do not trust the pixie. She always has great ideas that always end up working for her," he adds with a wink.

Alice jumps then in the conversation making fun of her brother "Oh, please, Bella. You know that I am the best person in this room. I am not Mr. I Always Get All My Wishes."

Edward retorts with a roll of his eyes, "Isabella, trust me, you should heed my advice. Never bet against her, I never do."

"Just so you know," Alice interrupts "I don't think I ever told you that Edward is my opposite: I have an awesome personality while he is a grumpy guy. The only think we have in common is our taste. We like the same things. Edward has in fact an exquisite taste. Also, we always like the same persons, I just treat them better."

"Ha, ha, so funny Alice. Remind me next time you start a sentence with 'Edward, did you know you are my favorite bother?'" Edward answers.

"Oh, the best brother is obviously me," Emmett joins teasingly.

"Kids, please clean the table and bring the dessert," Esme asks. Immediately, there is a lot of movement. I start to stand to help, when Esme says "Please Bella, today you are a guest, come back and I will include you in the kid category." So while everyone works, Esme, Carlisle and I remain sitting. Once the movement has calmed, Esme tells me "Alice said you are in your third year of tenure track in Yale. How is it going?"

I am not sure how to reply since all of them are somehow linked to Cullen Inc. I try to be as honest as possible. "I guess things are good. To make tenure I will need to have graduated at least a student, have secured external funding and published my work. Everything is fine. Funding has become very difficult with the economy downturn. Funding rate for research is in fact very low, less than 5% in reality. But, for now I have been lucky."

Just then, a beautiful cake with many candles appears in the middle of the table. Everybody sings Happy Birthday and Esme blows the candles. Alice cuts the cake and I take the first bite of this decadent confection, trying, but not sure if succeeding, to stop the moan that wants to come out. Just then Esme says "Bella, I hope you like chocolate, it is my only weakness."

Before I can answer since I have my mouth full, Edward answers "Don't worry mom, I can testify that Isabella also loooves chocolate." To my surprise his tone of voice is almost rude. When I look at him his eyes are closed, just as yesterday when he shared his cake with me. I am starting to believe that he has multiple personality disorder; he oscillates between being more than nice to very rude.

I try to keep a low profile for the rest of the meal. Once we are done with desert, and the table is cleared, Alice gives me a coffee and invites me to use the table as a desk. She knows that I need to put a few hours of work to finish the paper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much for your support. This chapter drove me crazy. I rewrote it three times.** **Please, let me know what you think about it...**

**Pet**

**Chapter 4**

I bring my coffee and my laptop to the table as the others settle in the living room to watch a movie. I have just logged into my account when I hear someone clearing his throat. I raise my eyes and find Edward standing next to me with a computer under his arm. I could not control the butterflies that had suddenly appeared in my stomach as I noted him watching me intensely.

"Do you mind if I sit here with you? I am not going to bother you, I promise, I need to work on some things," once again he is being nice.

"Of course," I answer, "in fact I should have asked if you minded. Alice told me that you always use this table as your desk when you come here."

"Don't worry, contrary to what Alice thinks, I know how to share," he says, but then with a wink that send my butterflies in overdrive, he continues, "whether I share or not is another story."

I smile back at him. He can also be really charming, when he wants. I focus back on my screen. I usually have no concentration problems, once my brain locks in a task I can be very effective and I am not easily distracted. However, today it seems to be different as every so often my eyes move on their own volition from the computer to the man sitting in front of me. Every time he is watching me, which only makes my butterflies start fluttering again and further distracts me. After a while, I decide that this is a waste of my time and close my computer with a huff. I stretch my arms and back. As I am finishing my stretches I realize that Edward is still watching me intently.

"Enjoying the show?" I decide to tease him with a smile.

"You cannot imagine" he immediately replies "you are very entertaining to watch. First you become still like a statue, which I believe means you are thinking, then you write furiously; when you are done, you scratch your face and play with your hair, while you reread what you wrote and decide if you are happy with it. If you are not happy, then you purse your lips as you correct. As I said, fascinating."

I am not sure when he observed that since I don't think I could focus on my work for one second, "Did you manage to work or did you spend your afternoon looking at me?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, my afternoon was well spent," he says without answering my question. "If you are done, come with me to the kitchen so we can talk." No please, just an order. Once again Edward looks like the powerful CEO he is. I feel again a nervous twitch in my stomach but this time is from nerves as I know this has to be done. I nod my head and stand to follow him to the kitchen.

This is the first time that I set foot in this room. All the cabinets are white and blue. There are several windows with views to the sea. I immediately feel much calmer. There is also a door leading to the porch that surrounds the house. I can see a grill, a fire pit surrounded by comfy-looking chairs and an outdoor hot tub.

Edward starts coffee and offers me something to eat. I decline the food offer since I do not believe my stomach can function right now.

"Okay, Isabella, let's get started." Edward gives me a cup of coffee before continuing, "You are a microbiologist by training. During your PhD, you studied plant-microbe interactions focusing in diseases, but once you came to the US you switched to beneficial interactions between microorganisms and plants, is that correct?"

I am surprised that he knows all this since yesterday he seemed to be unaware of my personal history. I must have had a shocked look on my face, because he immediately chuckles and dismissively adds, "Please, Isabella, I am good at my job. I never go to a meeting without knowing the facts. Yesterday I was distracted. Also, in your case, I thought that knowing about your current position was enough. The rest was highly uninteresting at the time, and pointless for the meeting. But, do not worry; I have had enough time to go through all the documents Alice gave me."

"Okay," I say unsure of what to think about all that.

"So, I have in fact a question, why are you so young? Your PhD only lasted 3 years, but yesterday you told me that usually it takes 7 years to graduate."

"Well, that's why yesterday I said on average. It depends in fact on a number of factors including your program, your major professor, the speed of your advancement, and funding," I number using my fingers. "While in the US, a PhD program includes research and courses, in England PhDs are mainly research with no courses. It is up to the students to acquire the knowledge they need by studying on their own. So, PhDs only require 3 years."

He nods his head to tell me he understands, so I continue, "I graduated high school at 15. I felt like I was too young to enroll in college. I was tired of being much younger than my peers. It was in fact very isolating. I had spent all those years on my own, focusing on my studies. My parent and I decided that I would take a year off and travel a little. The idea was to get older before starting the university to decrease the age gap with my peers. My father still has family in England so it was decided that I would go spend some time with them. Once in England, I got bored fairly quickly. It didn't take me long to realize that I would not survive a year off, so I enrolled in the uni. That's how I ended up being hired as an assistant professor at 25. "

"Wow! Indeed that was fast. How was going to the university so young?" he inquires.

"It was the same; I was used to it. It was fine. As a matter of fact, it is worse now. Very often people think that I am a grad student and ask me who is my PhD advisor," I say smiling.

By now the movie is finish and everyone starts trickling into the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme had decided that they are going to have a date on their own. After hugging all of us, they leave.

"Still talking shop? You two are well assorted," Emmett laughs and goes to open the fridge "Is there anything to eat in this house? I am starving."

We decide to have a light dinner. While we prepare the food, Alice asks "Edward, are you coming to Eclipse with us tonight?" As he seems to think about it she pouts "Please, Edward, it would be so much better. Bella, here, doesn't dance. Someone needs to keep her company!"

"Oh, no Edward, don't worry. I can keep myself entertained. You probably have other stuff to do."

"Nonsense, he has to come. What could be better than coming with us?"

"As I said before, you really are a modest person Alice. I will come. Otherwise I will continue hearing about this until the end of times. Isabella, I told you she always gets what she wants, don't worry about me, we always spend Saturday night together."

We finish eating and we leave the men cleaning the kitchen while we go to prepare ourselves. I love the dress Alice gave me. It is a little black dress that compliments my body. I am slim without many curves but with this dress I feel sexy. Once again I wear the high heel shoes. My feet immediately protest, but I know that Alice won't listen.

Alice has put on a silver dress while Rose wears a red dress that hugs her perfect body. As she helps me with my make-up and hair she comments, "I have to wear this dress now, I am not sure when I will be able to wear it again." As she finishes, she puts her hand on her stomach.

"Oh Rose! Congratulations, I didn't know."

"We had been trying for some time. I was starting to worry, but it finally happened."

"Oh, yeah. I will become Auntie Alice before the end of the year! Everyone is so excited. I can't imagine my brother being a daddy." Alice adds. We all laugh as we imagine Daddy Emmett.

Once we are ready, we join the men in the living room. While Emmett and Jasper comment on how beautiful the three of us look, Edward remains silent.

"Bella, look at you, all grown up. I wish I was single, like Eddie boy here." Emmett teases me, wagging his eyebrows.

"Don't lie to me, Daddy Emmett," I reply hugging him, "I know that you are happy with your wife. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks Bella, but it is not a lie, you look good to eat, isn't that the truth Eddie?"

"Stop calling me that, Emmett! Isabella, you look gorgeous. Now, can we go?" Mr. Grumpy is back. It is decided that each couple will take their own car and that I will ride with Edward. I am not very happy about that, since he seems to be angry for some reason.

I grab my bags and start walking towards the door, but he stops me, "Isabella, let me carry your bags please." I follow him to a silver car. He opens the door for me and waits until I settle in the seat. He then puts the bags in the rear seat.

"What kind of car is this one?" I ask once he is sitting behind the wheel.

"It is a Volvo." His reply is short.

If he keeps like this, the trip to the city will be very long. I decide to grab the bull by the horns, "Did I do something wrong? Did I say something that bothered you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You seem to be mad at me."

He chuckles, "No, Isabella, I am not mad at you. I have a very short fuse and Emmett likes to bother me. Don't worry. And by the way, you really are gorgeous."

His tone of voice awakens the butterflies in my stomach and has them flapping their wings at high speed. "Thanks, it is the dress," I reply shyly.

"No, it is you."

Not knowing how to answer, I decide to center the conversation on him, "Your French is very good."

"Thanks. I decided that for my career it would be good to learn a second language. Pierre was my teacher."

"Do you mean Pierre, the server?"

"Yes, but it is not Pierre the server, it is Pierre the owner. Went I met him, he wanted to open a restaurant, I helped him. He is now just a friend who likes to play server with me each time I go there. He uses the opportunity to check on my French."

"What was his problem with me? Why was he so rude?"

"He was not expecting you to behave the way you did. You didn't fit his expectations, but don't worry, he liked you, a lot." I am not sure what he meant by not fitting his expectations but I let it go.

"Is he really French? He kind of has an accent"

Edward starts laughing, "I will enjoy telling him that. He is French but I already told him that he was developing an accent. I am sure next time he sees you, he will be at his worst."

"Great!" I complain.

We finish the trip in silence. We arrive to the club fairly quickly. There is a long line of people waiting to go inside. There are even paparazzi across the street that start taking pictures as soon as they recognize the Cullens. I immediately duck my head, not used to be the center of attention while Edward grabs my hand to guide me. The bouncer let us go inside immediately. Inside it is dark and hot. Edward continues to pull me by the hand while we go the VIP lounge. We sit in a chair and the men offer to go for drinks.

I am not sure what to order, but Alice sensing my hesitation decides, "Bella and I will have cosmos, Rose what will you have?"

"Well, since I am designated driver for the next months I want a virgin cocktail. I don't care which one."

The men come back carrying our drinks and beers for them. I take a small sip of my drink and find it delicious. We talk about the club for a while. Something positive about the VIP lounge is that there are not as many people as in the rest of the club, and you can actually talk.

After a while Rose and Alice grab Emmett and Jasper hands and go to dance. "Do you want to go?" Edward asks pointing to the dance floor.

"No, believe me. I don't dance. I don't know how to do it and I am an accident waiting to happen." I can barely walk with these shoes, never mind dancing. "Please, feel free to go. I meant it; I don't need you babysitting me."

"No, I prefer to stay here talking to you."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Why don't you choose?"

Great, now I need to come up with a discussion topic. I ask, "Do you come to clubs often?" He answers, "Not really. Every so often."

I try again, "What do you do for fun?" He replies "The usual: Read, movies, drinks with family and friends."

This is not working. I take a big gulp from my drink. Then, I put my elbow on the table and hold my face with my hand as I study him studying me. After a while I say "In case you didn't know, in a conversation both sides participate in the exchange."

Suddenly, he gives me a crooked smile that has me heart pumping hard. "Believe me, I would love to exchange with you. As for the conversation, you need to choose better topics." Did he really mean what I think he meant? Is he really flirting with me? All day long I watched him watching me, intently. Each time I looked at him the damn butterflies in my stomach became restless, and after a whole day with him I decide to be brave, to not ignore him anymore but push forward.

"What would YOU prefer to talk about? What is a good topic anyway?"

"Boyfriends are a good topic. Do you have one?"

"No, I don't. What about you?"

"I don't either."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" After a while, he adds, "Ok, I also don't have a girlfriend in case you are wondering; I haven't had one, girlfriend I mean, for a very long time. I have problems believing you, by the way." He purses his lips and I can only think about biting them.

"Why would I lie?"

"I am not saying you are lying. I just don't understand how that can be true."

"I don't know. You tell me, what has you so confused?" I might not be as shy as I was when I was younger, but I am surprised that I, Isabella Swan, am having this conversation with someone like Edward.

He studies me for a while, "I believe I have been pretty clear all day long. Do you need me to spell it for you? Because I will."

After a small pause he adds, "Shy Isabella is charming, but when the kitten comes out to play, you are stunning.

We are interrupted by the others. Alice and Rose want to go to the restroom and apparently I need to go with them. As soon as we enter the ladies restroom, Alice pounces "What is the deal with Edward?"

"What do you mean?"

"Please Bella; we could feel the tension between you two from the dancing floor. We couldn't stand it anymore."

"We were not fighting, we were just talking."

"Believe me Bella; Alice was not talking about that kind of tension. The way you were looking at each other… I can only say, wow. I don't know you very well, but I have never seen Edward so interested in anyone. You can keep lying to yourself if you want but we know what we saw."

Once we were done, we come back to our table where new drinks are waiting for us. "Edward, are you coming to the gala next Saturday?" Alice asks.

"I forgot all about it."

"Well, you better come; Mom will kill you if you don't." Alice adds. Then she says to me, "Next week is a major charitable event our mother organizes. Everyone has to come, especially Edward since he is the CEO of Cullen Inc."

"You are right Alice, everyone has to come. I will only go if Isabella comes with me."

"Great idea" Alice approves, while I say, "Oh, no. I can't."

"Why not?" Alice asks. I know that she is aware I have no social life, so I cannot say I am busy.

"Because…. I don't have a dress," I try to find an excuse.

"You are right. You cannot come without a proper dress," I breathe a sigh of relief, amazed she had let it go so fast, but then she decides, "you will come Friday and we will find one for you during lunch. I will go this week and preselect a few for you to try Friday afternoon."

"Alice, I have to work on Friday," I try to protest but she dismisses me quickly.

"You don't teach on Friday. After we find your dress, you can go to my apartment and work on your computer while I work. You will have the whole afternoon for yourself. It is not as if you need to be in person in your lab to write your papers." She then stands and says, "I think is time to go home now."

"I told you to be aware of her, kitten" Edwards whispers in my ear as he grabs my hand to guide me through the main floor towards the entrance.

While we walk in the street I feel I am about to melt since he has not let my hand go. Once we arrive to Edward's car he says, "See you next week, Isabella" and he kisses my cheek. He then grabs my bags and transfers them to Alice's car. What did just happen? Next thing I know, Jasper, Alice and I are travelling across the city towards Alice's building.


	5. Chapter 5

**First I would like to thank all the reviewers. I have read many times in the past authors saying that reviews inspired them. I never believed it, but it is totally true. So please, keep them coming. This is for the few reviewers I cannot reply to: Thank you for you support.**

**Pet**

Chapter 5

Sunday, I awoke once again in Alice's guest room. Just as the prior morning, my first thoughts were directed to the green eyes that had kept me company all night long in my dreams. This was not the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen, and I guessed it would not be the last one. Just as the night before, the dreams were confusing; the only constant were his eyes.

I had breakfast with Alice and Jasper. During breakfast I learned that Jasper is practically Edward's neighbor. Despite being together since forever, Alice wanted to experience living by herself before moving in with Jasper. So, once she finished college she found her own place. Now, they spend half of their time together, half separated. I could bet that before the end of the year they would change their living arrangement. Those two were meant to be together.

Later that day, I drove back home. I really like driving, and the change of scenery over the weekend had me relaxed. I spent the rest of my day taking care of my life: cleaning, doing laundry, cooking and paying bills. In the afternoon, I was still unable to focus so I decided to go for a run to clear my mind. No matter how fast I ran, my brain remained stuck in green eyes. Also my feet were not happy! Two days in a row wearing high heels and then a run rivaling an Olympic competition.

Today is Monday. It is the afternoon; I am back in my office in my lab. I spent the morning dealing with students and colleagues. I decide to take a coffee break and message Alice: _Would you use your charms to convince Jasper to defend me and plead self-defense if I harm one of my colleagues?_

My phone rings almost immediately, I am sure it is Alice calling in response to my message. To my surprise it is an unknown number. "Hello?" I answer unsure, since very few people know my private cell number.

"Isabella, this is Edward Cullen," as if I would have not recognized his voice. The butterflies that have taken shelter in my stomach also remember him. Immediately they become once again alive. "What is going on?"

"Uh?" is my clever answer.

"Alice just called me talking about Jasper, lawyers and you. She then gave me your number, are you in trouble?"

"Don't worry Edward, I am fine. There is no problem. It was a joke. I am not sure why she bothered you. How are you by the way?"

"I am fine, thank you Isabella. Since I am already on the phone with you tell me what the problem was." And then, after a beat he adds, "Please."

How can I refuse him anything? "I have a colleague, Jane. I call her Jane the Bitch," ugh, I cannot believe I told him that," sorry about the word."

Chuckling he answers, "Don't worry, I know the word and use it quite often. Go on."

"We met in the mailroom. This morning we received last semester's teaching evaluations, you know, the grading that students give to their professors?"

"Yes, I remember those. How did you do?"

"It was good. I always have very good evaluations and she knows it. But then Jane went on commenting how her evaluations were not as good mine. She explained how having poor evaluations means that she is in fact a good teacher. According to her, her average scores mean that she really taught something to the students."

"What?"

"It is not the first time she told me this and I still don't understand the logic, so please, don't ask I can't explain her thoughts. Also, according to her, if someone has good evaluations, it means that they just went to class to babysit and distract the students. So, at least now I know that I am good at distracting people and a good clown! I always thought I was boring. Maybe I should reconsider my chosen profession."

"Oh, no, you are far from boring. I think Alice would not keep you as her best friend if you were boring. She has the attention span of a two year old. You also know my opinion. Don't worry about what Jane says. I believe she must be jealous or very insecure. I think it is awesome that you had good evaluations. When I was a student, the evaluations I gave to my professors were based on the quality of the professor and the teaching, I would have been mad if the only thing I got from a class was entertainment. I think students know the price they are paying to get an education and they can't be happy if they are not learning."

"Thanks, Edward. But don't worry. In fact, I don't care what she says. The only problem is that she is a full professor and she will vote for my tenure. Probably, her life was miserable when she was an assistant professor since academia is very much male biased, and even today females have a hard time. Several decades ago, she was the only female in the department and it was probably pretty awful. I think she is just taking her revenge, it is probably unconscious. Anyway, since I don't care what she says, I changed subjects. However, in the past, Jane has told me in several occasions that she is an excellent teacher, and this is based on the fact that she always has average to good evaluations. In those occasions, she compared herself with other professors who had poor evaluations. Those times, according to her, bad evaluations meant her colleague were bad teachers. So, the point is that when it is about her, good or bad evaluations mean she is an awesome teacher, while for others, they mean the opposite. I was just sharing my frustration with Alice, and maybe pimping her to convince Jasper to defend me since I was considering breaking a few laws and all."

"Yeah, I definitely see your point. I would make sure Jasper was free to defend you, I mean since you might break the law and all."

"What do you mean you would make sure he is free?"

"Jasper is the best lawyer of Cullen Inc. Didn't you know?"

"No, I knew he was a lawyer, but I didn't know he worked for you."

After a few seconds of silence I add, "Anyway, thanks for calling to check on me. I appreciate you taking your time to make sure I am fine."

"Do not worry about it. Here at Cullen Inc. we aim to please. How is your day going aside from the event with Jane the Bitch?"

"My day is going okay, returning to my routine. The weekend away was great. My paper still is not finished but I am hoping that pretty soon it would be. What about yours?"

"My day has been the same as always. I hope you are not getting bad comments from the pictures. I am sorry about that."

"What pictures?"

"Isabella, they have pictures of us in the major people's websites like TMZ and others, didn't you see them? I wish we could avoid them, but media love the Cullens."

"Wait a minute. What exactly are you talking about?" I think my brain caught the message but it has trouble processing the information. I open my internet browser and search for the pages he said. On yesterday's news there are a few pictures of us going in and out from Eclipse on Saturday night. All of them center in Edward, and in each of them I am also there. In each picture, he is either holding my hand or touching me one way or the other. But, in every picture my head is down or it is my back, so my face cannot be seen. If I look at the pictures objectively I could not recognize myself. The girl with Edward appears sophisticated and sexy, so different from my down to Earth appearance. In those pictures, I am in the same league as the other girls that are commonly pictured with him!

All this time, Edward has not stopped saying how sorry he is. "Stop it. Don't worry. It is not a big deal. My face can't be seen, nobody has recognized me since this is the first thing I hear about the pictures and they have been online since very early on Sunday. Don't fret about it."

"Have you read what they wrote Isabella? People can be nasty."

"No I haven't. What can be so bad?" As I say the words I start to read. There is nothing interesting in there. As expected they call me the flavor of the week, but they also call me the mysterious dark haired beauty. There are lots of comments from the general public. Some people wonder who I am since I am not known from the night scene. Also there are several comments from readers about how hot I was, but there is almost double the amount of negative comments ranging from fat to plastic. Many of the the readers seem to find amusing that Edward probably would dump me by next week and no one will remember me. I am amazed how people think, I barely know him, but according to them I am ready to have his baby.

Once I finish reading I am unsure what to think about all this. This is so not my life. Edward has not stopped asking me what I thought. Finally I order my thoughts enough to reply, "Honestly, I don't care. My face can't be seen. I don't think anyone can recognize me. I cannot recognize me. Being in these pages is so different from my usual self that I don't think anyone seeing the pictures would think it is me. Also, nobody knows me in this country. I would worry if my colleagues were to get a bad impression of my persona, but aside from that, I don't care what others think."

Just then Mike, one of my grad students with whom I need to discuss an experiment, knocks on my door. He is about to leave when he sees that I am on the phone. But I signal for him to come in as I close my internet browser.

"But Isabella.." Edward starts protesting.

I cut him "As I said don't worry. Thanks for calling but right now I have a meeting with a student. See you soon." I hang up my phone and walk towards the meeting table in my office where Mike is opening his books. I try my best to focus on what Mike is telling me. Just by the look at his eyes I realize that once again he spent the weekend partying. Mike could be so good if he could manage to rein in his hormones. I am just hoping he will settle soon for one of the girls. With a stable girlfriend he will be much calmer. My bets are in Jessica, an undergraduate taking research credits with me and helping Mike.

As the afternoon turns into night, I decide to go back home. As I am closing the front door of my house, my phone rings. This time it is Alice.

"Hello Alice, how are you?"

"I am great. What about you?"

"I am fine, I just came back home."

"So, Bella, before I move on into the real reasons for calling you, I wanted to ask you if you were mad at me for forcing your hand to go next weekend to the charity gala."

"Alice, if I really didn't want to go, there is no way you could make me do it. I would have come up with a better excuse than not having a dress! Please, have a little faith in me. However, I really appreciate your help with the dress. I wouldn't know what to buy."

"Great! I knew you were the best! My mom is so excited you are coming. You really made an impression on everyone. This brings me to the next topic: the dress. I think I have found it. It was really easy, almost as if it was calling my name. I decided to do a first search today and as I entered Nordstrom I saw it. It is deep blue. I think it is going to be great with your skin. Do you like blue?"

"If you think it is a good one, it probably is. And, yes, blue is one of my favorite colors," even if on the last two days it has been replace by green in the top of my list, but I decide to keep that information for me.

"Awesome. I am sure Edward will love it, Edward loves blue. This brings me to the next topic. What happened with my brother today?"

"I don't know. I have not seen him. We spoke a little on the phone. What makes you think something happened?

"Yes, I know you talked. He called me as soon as you hanged up on him. But that is the problem, you hanged up on him! This was a first for him. Was he very rude?"

"Oh crap! No, he wasn't rude. He was in fact great. He called because he was worried about the picture of us in the net. Have you seen them? Obviously I was the rude person. I didn't mean to hang up on him. Mike, one of my students entered my office, and I needed to discuss his experiments with him since he has a tendency to forget important steps." I feel so bad now; I just know what I will do to say that I am sorry.

"No, no, it is great for his ego. Don't change anything." I hear Jasper talking to Alice in the background.

"Jasper says that if you need his professional services, he will be there for you. So tell me who bothered you today and why?"

I tell Alice the story about Jane and the teaching evaluations. She retells the story to Jasper who agrees it definitely would have been a self-defense crime. And of course, Alice agrees that Jane is a bitch. We chat a few more minutes about the pictures in the net. Alice agrees with me that I should not worry about them. Before saying good night she promises to call me tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks all of you for your support. This chapter is dedicated to Cbmorefie and Sandy4321 who had reviewed each chapter. If you want one chapter, you know what you have to do. I am begging now, tell me what you think, pretty please...**

**Pet**

Chapter 6

Monday set up the pattern for the rest of the week.

On Tuesday morning I prepare my "sorry" message for Edward before going to class. In the afternoon I decide to call him to check that he had received my message. While the phone rings, my stomach is once again in full blown fluttery activity.

"Hello Isabella, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" he replies smoothly. I could hear the smile in his voice, so I know that I am dealing with Mr. Nice. Interestingly, as soon as I hear his voice, I am calm once again.

"Hello, Edward. I would like to talk about something with you, is this a good moment for you or do you want me to call later?"

"Now is perfect. What's up?"

"Did you receive my _I am sorry _message?"

"I didn't get any message from you, was it an email or a text?"

"None of those. I sent you something today."

"Oh, you sent me the flowers! Next time include a card with your name on it so the recipient knows they are from you."

_Yeah, right, and lose the excuse to talk to you on the phone? No, thanks._ But I say, "Thank you, I will keep that in mind for next time."

"Is there going to be a second time? It's the first time I received flowers. I am not sure how my male ego will handle it. Emmett will have a field trip when he learns about this."

"It is the first time I sent flowers also, even if I sent you plants, not flowers. I was not necessary talking about you, I could be sending them to someone else."

"Okay now I am wounded and jealous. So, what is the message you wanted to say? Is this a way to push me to sign your award?"

"Oh damn! I had forgotten all about the award!" My mind is immediately shouting at me: _You had completely forgotten about the award. The most significant event for your tenure, Bella, you need to get your head back in the game! And now you are telling him you don't care about the award. _"I mean, I had not thought about how it would look. Please forget about the flowers, just remember that I said Sorry and give them to your secretary. I am sure with your temper you could buy her a flower shop!"

I am interrupted by his laugh. "Isabella, please stop it. I was teasing you. You said it was a sorry message, so I knew already it was not about the award. Also, I would never get rid of your present, and I will take no offense about you insulting my temper."

_Oh, great, Bella, why don't you dig an even deeper hole?_ "Why are you apologizing, anyway?"

"Alice told me that yesterday I hung up the phone on you. That is so rude. I had not realized, but thinking back about the conversation we had, I have to agree that I never gave you time to say bye. The meaning of blue hyacinths is sorry by the way."

"How did you expect me to know that?"

"Just like me, you Google it. You know your computer, that little grey box that you had on Saturday? You can connect it to something called the Internet, and believe me, you cannot imagine all the things you can learn in there."

"Ha, ha, Isabella, you are so funny, that's why Emmett likes you so much. Listen, Mrs. Cope, my secretary is giving me the stinky eye, I have an important board meeting and I am already late. Can I call you later?"

"Of course, I am sorry; I didn't mean to keep you so long. You don't need to call me. Bye." But this time I do not hang up, I wait for him to do it.

"Bye, Isabella, now you can hang up."

Ten minutes later I receive a message _Btw, thanks for the flowers._

I decide to tease him back _Mr. Cullen pay attention to your meeting!_

And then I add _Btw, you are welcome but they are plants._

He then replies _Dr. Swan, stop distracting me!_ :)

At that point I decide to focus back on my work. That night, once I am home, my phone rings. "Hello Alice, how are things?"

"Things are good Bella. So my brother…"

"What happened to Emmett?" I deflect knowing that she is talking about Edward.

"Emmett is fine. However, Edward…."

"Yes?"

"Well, Mrs. Cope, his secretary, is quite worried about him."

"How so?"

"Today she called me to tell me that first she heard him laughing on the phone, and later he was texting while in a meeting."

"And?" I feign innocence since I am not sure what the point is.

"And? And nothing, that is just, so … unEdward."

"I can't help you. I was here all day. Have you tried talking about it with him?"

"Oh Bella, I think you really believe you are being funny. But you are not. Anyways, let's talk about something else. This weekend, are you staying with me?"

"I hope so, unless you want me to go to a hotel. It's not a problem, I can do that."

"No, no, it's great. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have other plans."

"Like what? It is not as if I have other friends."

"I know, I am the best!"

"Of course Alice, if you say so. However, please tell Jasper to stay with you, I don't want him to go away just because I will be there."

"Don't worry about that, it's his way of pushing me to move in with him. Okay, talk to you tomorrow."

Then on Wednesday the texts start after lunch:

Edward: _When do you teach?_

Me: _Why?_

Edward: _Because I want to know._

Me: _Why_?

Edward: _Isabella, I am not a patient man._

Me: _I already know that_.

Edward: _(pulling my hair) Why won't you tell me?_

Me: _Why won't you ask nicely?_

Edward: _Please_

Me: _T and Th from 10:30 to 12_

Less than thirty seconds later my phone rings "Hello Edward"

"Isabella, how are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"I am very well, thanks. Sorry I couldn't call you yesterday. I wanted to ask you if someone commented something about the pictures."

"Don't feel obligated to call me. And no, nobody said anything to me, and I don't think anyone will."

"I am not calling you because I feel obligated."

"Okay. How was your meeting yesterday?"

"Boring, but once you stopped interrupting me, I managed to focus and we did some good work." Well, I am happy one of us could focus on work.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you were interrupting me since you kept texting, not the other way around! I hope you are taking good care of your plants."

"Believe me I am. Maybe you should come to check by yourself. Anyway, what are your plans for this weekend?"

"I was planning on leaving here sometime in the morning since we need to go see dresses with Alice. However, I don't think plant sighting is on the schedule."

"Okay, I will go pick you up Saturday evening. We can ride with Jasper and Alice."

"That works for me."

"Great, talk to you later."

"Bye Edward."

And then later that evening once again, it is Alice "Hello Alice. What's up?"

"Hello Bella. So, Rose and Mom will go to the spa this Saturday to get ready for the gala. Mom wanted to know if we wanted to go with them. I thought I should ask you before saying yes."

"Yes, that's fine."

"Awesome, Mom wanted to see you again anyway."

"I liked her too."

"So, Edward…"

"What did he do today that you feel you must tell me?"

"Bella, sarcasm is not funny. For your information, I don't get a daily report on him."

"Is it weekly then?"

"No, it is in an 'as many times as necessary' basis. I just wanted to let you know that we spoke about Saturday, and we thought it might be better to arrive the four of us together to the gala. Let's see if we can avoid a repetition of the internet disaster this week."

"Yes, it is okay for me. Will you help me with my hair and make-up? I am not sure what to do about that. I am not very competent in the beauty department."

"Yeah" she shouts, and I am sure she is bouncing up and down. "Oh, I have an idea! I will ask Rose to come Friday night to try some things. She always has great ideas."

"Okay."

"Well, Bella, I need to call Rose now, talk to you tomorrow. Don't work too hard."

"Bye Alice."

On Thursday, I go to work and to class. The students have presentations and they do an outstanding job. I love working with undergraduates. After class I am always tired but in a great mood. I am sure the majority of people cannot even imagine how draining teaching is. During class, I am always 100% focused on my students, answering questions that are often difficult, and I also am constantly gauging if the information I want students to learn is being understood.

After class I meet with Lauren, my post-doc. Lauren's research is advancing at a good pace and it is the bulk of the project I submitted to Cullen Inc. The award will allow me to maintain her for a longer period of time. Lauren wants to continue in academia. She will be a successful professor one day; she is just waiting for a job opening fitting her interests. She has been struggling with an experiment for over a week, so we decided to meet to troubleshoot it. I finally managed to finish editing her paper, so it is back into her hands with comments she needs to address before submission. Lauren is a very good scientist. The only problem is that she is a flirt. She is continuously flirting with Tyler Crowley, my next door colleague; I know that they text each other constantly. According to her, it is him who keeps doing it, but she really enjoys the attention and I believe she encourages him. I am not sure if something happened between then, and for sure I don't want to know. She is not a student and he is not her professor, so whatever happens between them, it is up to them!

Once we are done discussing her projects she says "So, how was dinner with Mr. Yummy?"

"What?"

"Your meeting with Edward _Yummy_ Cullen, how was it? Is he going to give you the award?"

"Dinner went well. For the moment I have only received positive feedback form Cullen Inc. so I think we will see it happen."

"Great! What did he say about my project?"

"There was not enough time to discuss the research part," I tell her. It is not the truth but neither is it a lie. "Probably we will need to meet again to discuss the project."

"Please, take me with you next time. I want to meet Mr. Yummy. Tell him that I need to be there to present my data. Then, I could stay and spend the weekend in the city, preferably with him!" Her eyes glaze over and I know she is going to start one of her rambles. "Have you seen the pictures of him going to that new club, Eclipse?" Immediately I feel my face become red.

"No, what about them?"

"Bella, please, you should live a little more. He was so…, so…, there are no words. You have to see him. Well, of course, you have seen him, but you are not saying anything, sometimes I wander if you have a pulse. Anyway, going back to the pictures, he was so handsome. Of course he was with a bimbo. I don't think that kind of guy would ever look twice to lab rats such as us."

"Please Lauren! You are beautiful." And she is: blonde, curvy and sexy, plus clever. She might in fact fit with Edward's usual crowd.

As soon as she leaves my office I decide to email Edward asking if he wants me to show him the advancement of the project over the weekend. We have not talked about the award again and I am starting to get nervous. I am sure some of my colleagues would be happy if I were to miss this opportunity.

By the time I am ready to go home, he has not replied to my email yet. Once home, I decide to go for a run. Running is the only sport I was able to do growing up, being so much younger than my classmates team sports were just a no-no. I always wondered if maybe, that was the reason why I have such a coordination problem. As I come back through the door, my phone rings. Panting, I answer "Hello?"

"Isabella? This is Edward." My panting continues. "Is this a good time or do you want me to call back?"

"It's okay, I went running. I just need to catch my breath."

"I didn't know you ran. Are you any good?"

"I don't know. I just run. I never check my speed or the distance, why?"

"I like to run. My apartment is by Central Park, I try to run as often as I can."

"Are you any good?" I asked him back.

"Mm, Isabella, you will find out that I am very good." His voice is suddenly hoarse. I am not sure what he is referring to, but my mind is no conjuring a running Edward even if it has a sweaty Edward in the scene.

I can only gulp. A drink of water seems like the best option before trying to reengage the conversation. "I sent you an email earlier today."

"Yes, I know, that's why I am calling you. I was all afternoon in a phone conference with a client in Canada, sorry I couldn't call you before."

"That's fine. I know you are busy. So, I was wondering if you wanted me to prepare something to show you over the weekend."

"As much as I would like to see you, I know there won't be enough time. I know for a fact that Alice has your stay planned by the minute. Friday dress shopping, Saturday spa with my mom, then the gala, Sunday rest and going back home. Don't worry, we will find a way. I know that you want to secure the award, so I wanted to let you know that I have my people working on the paperwork. Don't worry yourself, please."

"Okay, that is fine. Lauren, the post-doc that is mainly working on the project would die to meet you."

"Really? Tell her I am not interested."

"How do you know? You have not seen her yet. She is beautiful."

"As I said, not interested."

"Okay, I won't tell her, you might destroy her fantasies. She called you Mr. Yummy." I tease him.

"Ugh, Isabella, please, why are you being so dense?"

"I am not being dense. I just wanted to tell you that she saw the pictures and did not recognize me. So, no worries there."

"Good. How was class today?"

"Class was great. I love my students. They had oral presentations today and they did an awesome job." I gloat.

"Good. So, promise you will be careful driving tomorrow."

"Yes, I will. I always am. I really need a shower, Edward."

"Mm shower… Right, shower, because you ran, right! Bye Bella, enjoy your shower." And suddenly he hangs up. The worst part, I can only laugh about it!

After my shower and a light dinner I am ready to pack my bag for the weekend. I decide to first call Alice to check with her if she has any surprise for me.

"Bella, how are you?"

"I am great Alice, I am about to pack my bag for the weekend. Is there something special that I need to take with me?"

"I don't think so. Rose agreed to come spend Friday night with us. We are staying here. She is really tired these days. So, no, nothing special planned."

"Gotcha, normal clothes. I am on it. See you tomorrow. I will try to work a little tonight because I know the weekend is going to be busy. I have to review a paper, it is not due until Monday, but if I manage to do it tonight, then I won't be worried about it later. Bye Alice."

"Bye Bella."

Friday morning I go to the lab, I meet quickly with each of my people, at least the ones that arrive before ten. I know Mike won't probably be here yet, but I also know that he usually stays until very late at night working in the lab. Once I am done answering my emails, I am ready to start my drive to the city. My bag for the weekend is already in the car and I realize that I am extremely excited about going to the gala tomorrow night. I am happy to spend more time with Alice, but the butterflies in my stomach each time I think of Edward tell me that it is him I am the most excited to see. A whole week dreaming about him is not helping at all in the butterflies' department.

Once in my car, I start programming my GPS and I realize I am not sure where I should go. Alice is probably working, I don't have the key of her apartment and we need to go buy the dress. I call Alice again. "Hey Bella, is everything alright? Please tell me you are still coming?"

"Hello Alice. Everything is fine and I am sitting in my car, ready to go. It is just that I am not sure where I should go. Am I supposed to go to your apartment?"

"Oh, crap! How did I forget about this? I might have been distracted or something. I am very good at predicting things and planning accordingly."

"Alice, please focus. Just tell me where I should go, I still have to drive."

"Sorry, why don't you just come to Cullen Inc. headquarters? I will let them know you are coming, so you can park in the visitor's parking space. I will also give your name so you can come to pick me in my office."

"That sounds great, just give me the address please." I program the GPS while I finish talking to Alice. Once I am done, I start driving. The drive allows me to clear my thoughts. I even think of a new experiment to test one of the newest hypotheses we came up with during my talk with Lauren. I told Lauren this morning I would go with the Cullens to the gala. She offered to go in my place if I preferred to stay in the lab. She even offered to grade my students' exams! I like Lauren; she has the looks and the brains. She might come out as bitchy, but it is just that she has not acquired a filter yet.

The building housing Cullen Inc. is a typical New York business building. I have no problems parking my car. Once in the lobby, a security guard asks me for an ID. Armed with a visitor's badge, I am authorized to take the elevator to Cullen Inc.'s executive offices. The elevator doors open into an open and elegant space. A receptionist welcomes me with a warm smile. She is young and beautiful. The dress code of this place is obviously "business" and I feel somehow under-dressed in my favorite jeans and Converse shoes. "How can I help you?"

"I am here to see Alice Cullen, please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Mh, not really. But she is expecting me. My name is Isabella Swan."

She calls someone on the phone. "Please, have a seat" she offers pointing to a siting area. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No, thank you I am fine." Before I reach the siting area, Alice is coming towards me. She hugs me "Bella, I am so happy you made it. We can go whenever you want, but first let me show you around." She takes me through a set of doors, "The plan of the day is to have lunch and go check the dress, and if everything is fine you are free to go. I will try to be home soon."

"Don't worry about it, take as long as you need."

She opens the door of an office. "This is me." It is obviously her office. I suddenly compare my office with hers. There is nothing in common. The view from her office is amazing. Here, the room is filled with light and in order while my office is full of papers.

"Wow, this is great."

"Come, let me take you to Jasper's, he is just around the corner." We walk to another door. She knocks and we are invited to come in. Inside, Jasper is working on his computer. "Bella, I am glad you made it. Alice was impatient for you to arrive."

"Hey, Jasper, how are you doing?"

"Great."

"Okay, we need to move. Bye honey, I will be back, when I am back."

"Bye Alice, good luck with the dress Bella."

"Bye Jasper, and thanks for accepting defending me if necessary."

"No problem."

Once outside Jasper's office, Alice continues walking instead of going to the front door. "Where are we going Alice? I thought we needed to go. You barely allowed m to say hi to Jasper."

"I want to introduce you to Mrs. Cope. She is like a fairy godmother to all of us."

We arrive to what I guess is Edward's office. The door is closed. Outside, there is a desk with an older lady working on some papers. When she hears us, she raises her eyes and immediately smiles. "Bella, let me introduce you to Mrs. Cope, she is the soul of this place, including the eyes and ears of this office. Without her, we would be completely lost. She is also the only person in this world, aside from my mother, that can stand Edward's temper." Then pointing at me, Alice continues "Mrs. Cope, this is the famous Dr. Isabella Swan, but you can just call her Bella."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cope. I am in no way famous, don't listen to Alice."

"Bella, honey, it is so good to meet you."

"Is Edward here?" Alice asks.

"No, he is in a meeting. He is due anytime now. Do you need to see him?"

"No, no, I was just asking."

Mrs. Cope then opens one of her drawers and takes a big box of chocolates. "Do you girls want one?"

I cannot pass chocolate, so I take one. It is delicious. Before taking one Alice says "Do you have a new admirer? Should I say something to Bill?"

"Oh silly girl. Mr. Cullen gave them to me this week for putting up with his temper all this time." Winking at Alice, she adds, "He has been so calm all week long…"

Just then I hear steps coming from the corridor. Before we are able to see him, we can hear him. "I am telling you, you make sure that Accounting puts their shit together and have everything ready on Monday, or the whole department including you will be out of a job. I don't care it's the weekend, get it done." It is clear that Edward can be a major SOB, intimidating, threatening and lethal. However, there is no other way to succeed in his line of work. He finally comes around the corner, he is texting and his face is set in a fierce look. Without looking away from his phone, he says "Mrs. Cope, call my grandfather; I need to meet with him urgently." As usual, he does not ask, he orders.

Mrs. Cope remains calm, and just answers "Yes, sir."

The moment he raises his head, his eyes lock on mine and he gives me a beautiful smile. In a matter of a second, he went from Mr. Cullen, CEO, to just Edward. "Isabella, I didn't know you were here to see me. What can I do for you? Did you come to check on my plants? I have been watering them regularly, I promise." He says putting his hand on his chest. He suddenly looks like an innocent boy, so completely different than 2 minutes before. He is once again wearing a suit and the only thing I can think is that he is a mighty fine male specimen.

"Hello to you too, Edward. She is not here for you. Believe it or not, you are not the center of the Universe." Alice says and pulls her tongue at Edward.

"I don't see what else she could be doing here. " All this time we have been looking at each other.

Finally, and I mean finally, my brain engages "I am sorry to disappoint you Edward, but SHE needs to go find a dress for tomorrow." And then turning around, I say Mrs. Cope, "Thanks for the chocolate and nice meeting you".

I grab Alice by the arm and start pulling her away while she tells "Apparently, we are leaving. Bye Edward. Mrs. Cope, I will be back later." It was that or I would have done something I might regret later.

Once outside of the building, I am able to think once again. Edward has the ability to monopolize all my senses with his presence. We decide to eat first before going to Nordstrom. Over a salad, we talk about many things except what just happened in the office.

Alice had asked to have the dress she found put aside for me. She had also selected some shoes for me to choose. When I see the dress, I fall immediately in love with it. It is simple but elegant. It fits me perfectly: it is long with a slit on the left that opens when I walk, it accentuates the length of my body and it is deep blue, but not very dark. I finally choose the strappy shoes since my new dress deserves them.

I pay for my items, not caring about the cost. I very rarely spend money on me, and my salary is more than enough for me alone. We go back to Cullen Inc. where I take my car and go to Alice's place where I decide to take a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are great! Thanks for all those reviews. Keep them coming. Special thanks to Anita and all other anonymous reviewers that I can't reply to. Some confessions: I do not know the majority of the things I am talking about in this story, so please forgive my obvious literary liberties, aka flagrant inaccuracies.**

Chapter 7

When I wake up, Rose and Alice are already in the living room. "Hello Rose, how are you doing?"

"How are you, Sleeping Beauty? Tired of charming our not so charming prince?"

_Uh?_ I think I am not fully awake yet, because I do not understand what she is saying. But she continues "Bella, don't let them fool you, morning sickness should be called, 'all day long sickness'. I strongly believe that the name was given by a doctor that only saw patients in the morning and was not aware that you could wake up in the middle of the night while running to the restroom to expel nothing since you cannot even eat. Another of my theories is that it was named morning sickness to misinform us, ignorant young women, in order to push us to procreate and allow our species to continue. But aside from that I am wonderfully happy."

"Mm, okay," is my clever answer.

Rose dismisses my comment with her hand. "Bella, go put on your dress so we can see what to do."

When I come back to the living room, Rosalie exclaims "Oh, Bella, you look fantastic. You have the perfect figure for this dress. How I wish I could pull out a dress like this!" This is incredible! Rosalie has a perfect figure, the kind that women all over the world spend thousands of dollars and accept to subject themselves to severe pain in order to get. But she seems wishful for my lack of breasts! The only explanation I come up with is that she must be hormonal.

Rosalie continues her rambling, "Alice, if ever you decide that you can't stand working for your brother anymore, which by the way I admire you profusely for doing, you could become a personal shopper or a look coach. You could even have your own show!"

Apparently she is in a roll "Oh, we should definitely send him a text telling him you have been contacted by a TV station. He will throw an epic tantrum. Bella, I need you phone. If I send him the text he will know it is a prank."

"No, Rose, if Bella sends the text, he definitely won't get mad," is Alice contribution.

"Nonsense, Edward gets mad at me very often." I interrupt.

"Bella, Alice is absolutely right. Edward does not get mad at you. You just exasperate him because you never behave like he expects it. Believe me, you have not seen the tip of Edward's temper," Rosalie says. "Okay, let's forget about Edward and get back to Bella's hair." Once again Rose studies me. Then looking at me from different angles she advises "You have to wear your hair in a twist so you can show your beautiful neck and collarbone. Let me show you what I have in mind." She takes a brush from her bag and in a matter of minutes has my hair in a nice arrangement. She then spends more than one hour showing me how to do it by myself!

While I learn how to repeat the updo, Alice orders food from an Italian restaurant, the only food that Rosalie is able to keep down. That evening Rosalie was very nice, talkative and approachable. Completely different that the person I met last week. After Rosalie left, I comment my impressions with Alice, who surprises me, "Last week you didn't get to see this side of her personality because she was intimidated by you."

"Intimidated by me? Why? How could I, Isabella Swan, intimidate Rosalie? She is obviously gorgeous but also a clever and loving person."

"Oh Bella, you don't see yourself clearly," is the only explanation I get.

The next day is a whirlwind of activity. The day starts as expected, with a quick breakfast and to Alice delight, a race towards the spa since we were running late. Esme and Rosalie are waiting for us and had already checked us in. The spa is a new experience for me that I am sure I will be repeating. Angie, the therapist that took care of me has quickly become one of my favorite persons in the world. When she is done with me, I feel light and relaxed.

After the spa Esme takes us for lunch. She entertains us the whole time with tales of her kids when they were little, and some stories from when they were not so little anymore. I now have plenty of ammunition against the Cullen boys.

We then go back to Alice's apartment with strict orders to rest before the evening. At 7, Alice and I are ready and waiting. I managed to do my hair, not as beautifully as Rose did last night, but I am proud of my results. Edward and Jasper arrive on time, while Alice and Jasper great each other, Edward tells me "Isabella, you are extremely beautiful tonight. I am very partial of that color on you."

Edward in a black suit! No words can describe him. "Thanks, you look nice, too."

"Okay kids, the rules of the night," Alice interrupts. "We don't want a repeat of last week's TMZ-gate. So, please behave. Also, Bella, tonight you are going to meet some very important people, try to not get nervous."

"Great Alice, way to have me _not_ getting nervous."

"Don't worry about what the Pixie says Isabella, you already know me and I am the most important person that will be there tonight." Welcome back Mr. Big Ego, you were missed.

We ride in a Limousine. Apparently, it is the only vehicle accepted for this kind of events. I can immediately tell when we arrive to our final destination since everyone is smartly dressed and there are journalists taking picture nonstop. You would think we were in the Oscar's ceremony, not some gala. Once we are out of the car, Alice takes my arm as we walk together towards the entrance while the men follow behind. I know that later our pictures will be all over the net so this time I try to keep my head up.

Once inside, we are in a beautifully decorated room with several tables set for dinner. Soft music can be heard and waiters circulate with drinks. There are many people already there, but everyone is standing. Alice gives me a glass of white wine. "Here Bella, remember, only white in case you spill your drink in your dress. Now is the time to impress, you want to be very lucid, so don't drink your wine, just hold it. Once we are sitting at the table you can drink as much as you want. Watch my brother; he will do the same, follow his lead. There are some very powerful people here. Believe me, this is a great opportunity. Also, call him Mr. Cullen and be careful with what you say, you never know who is close by trying to listen. This is supposed to be a press free event, but I would be careful anyways. Do you have any questions?"

When I shake my head, she wishes me good luck and leaves with Jasper. I was really not prepared for this. In my mind, we would eat, people would dance, and that's it. This is much more complicated than what I thought. I think I might be sick.

Edward then takes my arm and smiles at me. I immediately feel more confident. He whispers "Are you ready?" When I nod, we start walking as he introduces me to people. There are so many men and women, and I do not know any of them. Each time Edward introduces me as Dr. Isabella Swan, from Yale, who was just selected to receive the prestigious Cullen Inc. award. Pretty quickly I catch with the fact that we are maintaining a formal façade. Every one congratulates me and asks a few questions about my research before focusing their attention on Edward. After I have talked to what seems to be all New York, we finally go to sit on a table with the rest of the Cullens. After last week training, my feet are acting like pros!

Dinner is delicious, not as good as the food in La Belle France, but definitely better than your average meal.

"Bella, did you know that Eddie boy here received flowers last week?"

"No Emmett, I honestly didn't know." I answer back, and it is not a lie because I sent him plants, not flowers.

"Yes, well I am thinking about confiscating his male card, and start calling him Edwina girl."

"So funny Emmett. Did you know that we had lunch with you mom today?" He nods his head. "She told us that one time she came home and found one of her boys trying make-up on. Now I wonder, which one of them was it?" I say touching my lips with my right index as if I was thinking. "Was it you maybe? I am pretty sure your kid will be interested in that little nugget if he is a boy. Otherwise, I am sure your girl's boyfriend will find that information fascinating. Don't you think?"

"Mom, how could you?" he whines.

"What Dear?" Esme asks interrupting her conversation with Rose.

"Nothing Mom, nothing."

At that moment, the music becomes louder and many couples go to dance. "Please dance with me Isabella," Edward says as he grabs my hand. He didn't ask but at least he said please.

"You know that I can't dance."

"Believe me, I remember. However, I am confident that you can do that," he points to the dance floor where couples were rocking softly.

"Okay, but I am not responsible if your toes get damaged." I let him lead me to the dance floor, where he puts his hand on my back, and our clasped hands over his heart. I put my other hand on his shoulder and we start rocking slowly.

It is the first time that I am so close to Edward, and let me tell you that up close, Edward is a complete sensory experience. I can feel him in every inch of my body while we are actually barely touching each other. I feel the heat coming from his body invade mine. I can also feel each one of his breaths, and every single one of them sends shivers running all over me. His smell is intoxicating. I am fascinated by the sight of his throat. How can a throat be so alluring? His thumb seems to be caressing my hand. I can barely control my hand on his shoulders that wants to explore his neck and hair, instead I enjoy the feeling of his jacket on my palm. The only thing I cannot do is taste him… And when he whispers "You made a great impression earlier today. Well played Isabella." I am speechless.

We twirl a little more "By the way, thanks for coming with me tonight."

"Well, I would say thanks for asking me, but you didn't."

"Mm, yes, I believe you are right, I didn't ask you." After a beat, he asks, "Do you have plans for next weekend?"

"Yes, I have. Next week, I am going home."

"Wait a moment. What do you mean you are going home? Are you talking about New Haven?"

"No, Edward, next week is Spring break. I am going to visit my parent in Buenos Aires."

"Are you telling me that you will be across the world for a whole week?" I nod. "Why nobody told me this before?"

"I don't know. I bought my tickets more than three months ago. I always go home for Christmas and Spring break. It is not worthy going in winter after having spent the whole winter in Connecticut. I guess it never came up."

"Okay, but you are coming back, right?"

"Of course I am. I am only going for ten days."

Edward becomes silent and it is obvious that something is bothering him. "Is it a problem that I am leaving? Did you want us to have our meeting?"

"No, it is not a problem. Don't worry; it is even better this way." I am not sure about his last sentence. _Better for what?_ We remain silent for the rest of the song. Once the music finishes we go back to the table where we find a green looking Rosalie. Obviously the fun is over, so we decide to leave.

We exit the place as we entered, Alice and I in the front, followed by Edward and Jasper. Outside, we are hounded by a journalist that wants to know who I am. Alice introduces me "This is Dr. Isabella Swan, assistant professor at Yale University. She is a successful microbiologist and she recently has been selected for the Cullen Inc. award for research. We invited her here today to be introduced as the awardee."

Immediately, the journalist loses interest in me and asks "So, who was with you last week in Eclipse?"

"Are you talking about Heidi? She is just a childhood friend. She was visiting and we decided to go check that new club. Edward is one of the owners of Eclipse, so we asked him to come with us."

All this is new for me. Edward is one of the owners of Eclipse. That does not surprise me. Now, this girl, Heidi, I am not sure who she is.

Once in the car I ask Alice "Who is Heidi?"

"No one, you will learn that pretty soon."

The whole trip to Alice's apartment Edward remains silent, almost brooding. It is obvious that something is bothering him. Once we are dropped in front of Alice's building I thank him for the night and before leaving he kisses my cheek and says "Have a good trip, and enjoy your visit."

Once upstairs Alice asks "What trip was Edward talking about?"

"I am going home next week to visit my family."

"Oh, Bella, I will miss you. But you are coming back, aren't you?"

"Why is everybody worried I won't come back? I have a job here."

Once I am settled in the bed, I realize that sleep won't come easy. I decide to first send a message to Edward _Thanks for dance. How many broken toes?_ Then, I decide to relive our dance over and over until I fall asleep.

The next morning, while Alice eats her breakfast and I drink my coffee, we go over the gossip sites. The shock of seeing my pictures next to celebrities is still there but it is somehow lessened since this time I knew it would happen. There are several pictures of us going in and out of the gala building. In all of them I am with Alice. The journalists give a small bio with my name, profession and reason to have been invited by the Cullens. This time they are nice with me, calling me elegant as a beautiful or a graceful swan (if you can believe it!). Once again there are several comments from the public. The male population complains that they could not remember having professors like Dr. Swan. Overall, I would say that my presence in these pictures is discreet and will obviously be quickly forgotten.

Interestingly, some of last week's pictures have been reposted. Apparently, TMZ's journalistic team felt it was their duty to inform the general public who the girl in the picture was. A serious and thorough investigation was carried over the week. According to anonymous sources, the name of the girl in last week's pictures is Heidi and she is reportedly a friend of the CEO's sister. Other sources assured that the renowned businessman was not in a date with this childhood friend as previously believed. However, in order to test the veracity of these comments, in a private interview Mr. Cullen was asked in a point-blank question what his relationship with Heidi was. To what the handsome CEO answered "Who?" The article finishes reassuring the female population that Heidi has not left a lasting impression and as expected has already been forgotten, while heartthrob Edward Cullen remains unattached.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all reviewers. You guys rock, particularly those that correct tiny typos ('cough' Emmett 'cough', really, don't you know that Pet?). Also, an awesome reviewer suggested that I should use contractions. I can only say, you are totally right. In my line of work contractions are a major no-no, the big bad wolf, so I am not used to them. But, hey, this is for fun, not work. **

**This is a clarification for an anonymous reviewer: Esme celebration chapter 4 was lunch, not dinner.**

Chapter 8

Since I was in the city I spent Sunday morning buying presents for my family. Believe me, not an easy task. The week before going home is always hectic. There're so many things to do and so little time. I'm not usually a make-a-list kind of person, but it's the only way to be sure I'll get all the things that I need.

All week long I expected to receive a call or a message from Edward, but he remained silent. I was starting to wonder if I had done or said something wrong. I went thousands of times over what happened the night of the gala but I couldn't pinpoint anything wrong. If I had to guess I would say that it all started while we were dancing, when he suddenly became quiet. But, I still can't figure out what triggered that change in his behavior.

Alice, on the other hand, was a constant companion all week long. I really love this girl, her personality keeps me sane. I always can count on her to chat about something or the other and relax me. She helps me forget about all the crap from work. Every single time I spoke to her she gloated about her clever move with TMZ. According to her, the revelation about her 'childhood friend' was a genius idea. Her major fear, and mine, is if people (my colleagues) believed that it was because of my friendship with the Cullens that I was selected for the award. It could destroy my credibility as a scientist. I don't think many people would believe that my relationship with them started after the selection.

Alice had also been hinting all week that Edward was being a major asshole (her words, not mine). Apparently he had the legal department under fire with special meetings every day. Alice was only mad because of the extra hours Jasper had been putting in since the night of the gala. I am not sure what the issue was, but apparently Edward wanted to close a deal and the other side was being ridiculous. Jasper and his colleagues were trying to figure out how to make the deal happen. Rose told me that Edward's fuse had been extremely short since the weekend, to be only compared to her pregnant self. Even Emmett, with whom I talked to a couple of times complained about his brother PMSing!

Another constant in my week had been Jane. She had been a constant pain. Every day she went to my office with one excuse or the other, and invariably she ended up lecturing me on work ethics. On Monday she let me know that she never even went to the city while she was an assistant professor. My guess is that she heard somehow about the gala. I personally had only said it to Lauren and I know for a fact that she doesn't speak to Jane, they can't stand each other. I don't know how Jane learned about the gala, but she was obviously not happy. On Tuesday, she was waiting for me when I got out of class and informed me that even now that she was a full professor she came in to work every day including Saturdays and Sundays. And finally on Wednesday, she told me that she never as an assistant professor went on holidays, not even once; it wasn't difficult to guess that she heard that I was going home. Each time, after openly criticizing my decisions, she tried to disguise her bitchy comments as a positive thought by letting me know how lucky, us new assistant professors, were since the department is not what it used to be when she was just recruited, blah blah blah. Right! As if she wasn't the perfect example of the bullied becoming a bully!

The rest of my colleagues were now aware of the award. I didn't want to say anything in the department until everything was arranged. Only our chairman, Dr. Aro Volturi, knew for obvious reasons. But since the gala, it seemed like everyone was in the know. They had congratulated me, but their obvious lack of sincerity drove me crazy. Competition in academia is harsh and one's success immediately raises the bar for the rest of the colleagues. In the end, I prefer Jane's frontal approach.

And then, to complete my already complicated week, my brain seemed to be locked elsewhere. To be more specific, it was locked on a certain green-eyed CEO. As much as I wanted to focus on my work and my departure, I could only think about him. Is it possible to miss someone with whom you had interacted so little? Obviously it is.

Thursday went by in a flurry of activity. The last class before a holiday is usually difficult since everybody wants to be done, and the moods are hyper excited, mine included. I spent the rest of the day meeting with the various members of my laboratory, trying to iron every detail before my departure.

My plane left from Tweed Airport in New Heaven on Friday morning. I could have flown directly out of New York, but going to the city can be complicated. Instead, I don't mind having several lay-overs if I can avoid the stress of catching an airplane in the city and the trouble of arranging transportation. I have come to realize that I work more effectively in airports than in my office: no one interrupts every five minutes.

I arrived to Buenos Aires on Saturday morning, and as expected my parents were waiting for me. We spent all Saturday catching up with our respective lives. Even if we talk almost daily via Skype, it seems like there are so many things to be said. After being settled, I sent a quick text to Alice to let her know my trip had gone well. To my surprise she called me on Sunday.

"Bella, how are you doing?"

"I am well, a little jet lagged but happy to be home. Is everyone OK?"

"Everyone is fine. I was calling to make sure you had checked the news."

"Which news?"

"Oh, Bella, go to check the gossip websites."

Suddenly, I was scared. "What?"

"It is not bad, don't worry. I wanted to make sure you were aware." While she talked I opened my computer "Apparently some readers commented on how you had the same hair color than 'Heidi' and one journalist decided that they needed to investigate."

"Okay, I found it, give one second to read." It was just as Alice told me. One reader made a tiny comment on how Heidi and I both are the same shade of brown and that was enough for them to do a whole article. Once again they reported interviews with specialists. "Don't they have anything more interesting to write about? Who cares about that?"

According to various morphometric analyses it was ruled out without any doubts that it was not the same person in both pictures. There were even arrows pointing out distinguishable characters! Really.

"What is a morphometric analysis, anyway?" Alice asked.

"It just means that they measured body parts and proportions to compare the persons in both pictures. That technique is used to identify cryptic species, and I believe it is particularly useful for insects." I explained.

"How could they conclude you are not the same person?"

"I don't think this approach can be used like that."

Then there was a comment on how it would have been the first time that Edward had been seen twice with the same person, a complete breach of his modus operandus. "Anyway, this is rather good. We definitely don't want your colleagues thinking that you were selected for the award based on anything else than the quality of your work."

"Thanks for keeping me posted."

"It's nice talking to you. So tell me, what have you done so far? What are the plans for the week?"

"Nothing much Alice. I usually just spend time with my family, visit places that I miss. It's just coming back home. I left so young that you would think my mom believes I am still a teenager. I just enjoy being mothered again."

"What about catching up with friends, maybe an old boyfriend?"

"Alice, I left when I was fifteen. I had no friends or boyfriend at that time, so there is no one. As a matter of fact, my parents invite their friends to compensate for my lack of social life. But it's nice; many of those know me since I was a baby." I pause "What about your family?"

"Everyone is good. Rose is apparently feeling better, so she is happy. Since she has been less pissy, Emmett is also calmer. My parents are good and Jasper has finally solved the problem with Edward's deal, so he is back to normal and I am delighted to have my man back." Great, she talked about everyone except HIM, but I refused to ask.

Finally, she told me "And Edward… he's still being Edward." Great, what was that supposed to mean?

We talked for a couple more minutes and we hung up. Once we were finished talking, my mom asked "Who was that?"

"That was Alice Cullen; she wanted to talk about some pictures."

I then spent a long time updating my mom on my encounter with the media and I showed her the pictures.

"Oh, Bella, is this the Edward you have been talking about?" I nod, "He is gorgeous." Yeah, I knew that already.

"So, you didn't tell me you were seeing someone."

"Oh, no, Mom, it's not like that, I am not even sure we're friends."

"Honey, you can tell that to whoever you want, you can try to lie to me, but I am really hoping you're not lying to yourself."

This time I spent more time than usual sightseeing, getting acquainted with the changes that happened since I left. I found myself thinking how one day I would show my city to Edward. As usual, my time home went flying. It always seems like I have just arrived when I have to pack again. This time, it also seemed like I spent a long time watching his pictures that I might or might not have copied in my computer. My favorite was one from the night we went to Eclipse in which his expression is not as guarded as in the ones from the night of the gala. I could not avoid watching him every day.

In spite of the fact that my parent's house and Buenos Aires will always be home, the US has also become my home. I particularly like when in customs the immigration officer tells me "Welcome home, Ma'am".

Sunday was once again spent taking care of bills, laundry and a quick trip to the store to buy the most basic supplies.

Monday morning, I am talking to Lauren when suddenly my phone rings. "Hello?"

"Dr. Swan? This is Mrs. Cope, Mr. Cullen's secretary. Mr. Cullen asked me to set up an appointment with you. He would be interested in discussing your research. When would be a good day for him to visit with you?"

Now, I am speechless. I have not heard from him in ten days and he has his secretary calling me. Obviously I was very mistaken. "He will come here?"

"Yes, that's the plan."

"Tomorrow I have class, so I can't before Wednesday."

"That's perfect Dr. Swan, Wednesday at 2. He will be there." And once again my life turns chaotic in a matter of seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

**To my reviewers: you are AWESOME. There are a few of you who are constantly there for me, I just love you. The rest of you, let me know what you think will happen…**

Chapter 9

Monday night I called Alice to gather some information. To her surprise, and mine too, she wasn't aware her brother would be visiting Yale on Wednesday. She sensed my stress and urged me to remain calm. She reassured me that this was probably just a formality and that I didn't need to worry. She promised to try to find out something for me.

Since the moment I told Lauren that Edward would be coming to discuss the research project, she has been in a cloud. I think Mr. Yummy is the only thing she has talked about since Monday. All we have heard is "Mr. Yummy is so hot" or "Yay, I'll meet Mr. Yummy!" If I hear her say Mr. Yummy again I'll lock her all Wednesday in the cold room; it's not as if I couldn't present the research myself and it would give her the opportunity to chill out.

In spite of the general excitement, we spent all Tuesday afternoon practicing her talk. We knew that this was a possibility and that we might not have a lot of time to get ready, so she had been working on her presentation continuously, adding results as she advanced her project. Overall, I was happy with the end result. We just needed to tweak a few things to include some general background information and make some data easier to understand. After finishing the last changes, everyone helped clean up the laboratory to make sure everything looked perfect if Edward wants to see our experiments. No need to open the fridge to find contaminated media or dried up plates!

In between class, preparing the presentation and cleaning the laboratory, Tuesday had been a really busy day. The good thing about having so much to do is that I didn't get to think too much about the actual meeting. What would Edward say? How would he behave? My busy schedule also meant that I didn't run into Jane and I can only be grateful about that little miracle. I don't think that in my state of mind if Jane dealt me some of her usual bitchiness, I would have been able to remain silent and ignore her as I usually do. I'm certain that some kind of bodily damage would have ensued.

Incredibly, Tuesday night Alice still had nothing to report. She had not seen Edward during that day so she consulted Mrs. Cope. According to Alice, Mrs. Cope just had the appointment in Edward's agenda. He had scheduled other meetings earlier in the day, but she didn't know anything about those either since they had been entered in the agenda by Edward. Mood wise, Edward was apparently slightly calmer since the issues with the famous deal were solved, another small miracle to be thankful for.

To distract me, Alice asked me what I would wear for the meeting. I had not even thought about that. After going through different ideas I decided that the best would be to dress as I usually do for work. I chose black pants and a purple blouse. Nothing over the top but still professional. And of course, normal work attire means flats, which in my book is always a plus.

After stressing for two days, I am in fact glad that Wednesday is finally here. Right now, I want this meeting over. By the afternoon I am exhausted. Everyone from my lab is already waiting in the meeting room, while I am in my office. I am not sure where Edward will go and I am guessing that he would probably end up in my office. The university isn't like his office where a receptionist greets you and directs you to the correct door. In spite of my best efforts, I was unable to work all morning long. I went over the presentation once again with Lauren and then I gave up all work pretenses.

Finally, at exactly 2:00 there is knock on my open door. As I look over, I see him standing in all his beautiful glory by the door. Today he is wearing a dark grey suit that makes wonderful things to his eyes. He looks so good! Immediately the butterflies that I thought I had tamed come to life again. Once more I was obviously wrong.

As I stand to greet him and he says "Dr. Swan, thank you for arranging this meeting."

I am taken aback by his cold demeanor. I understand that he is here in a professional function, but even his tone is cold and detached. I can only reply "Mr. Cullen, thank you for coming all this way. Next time, you don't need to bother yourself, we can set up a Skype meeting." I can be cold too, Assward. "Anyway, I hope you found us without much difficulty. Do you need something to drink or are you ready to start?"

"Dr. Swan, don't worry about me, I had other meetings in the area." Of course, he had other meetings in the area, what was I thinking? "I'm fine thank you, I'm ready to start whenever you want. I would like to get this over." Okay, message received loud and clear, we will get this done ASAP. Why is he so cold? What have I done?

"Then, please follow me to the conference room so we can proceed. Everyone is there already, so we can get started immediately." And have you on your way, Coldward.

We walk to the conference room which is only a couple of doors down the hall. As we come into the room I introduce Lauren and the rest of my team. As each member is introduced, they come to shake Edward's hand and exchange a few words. When it's Lauren's turn, I'm happy to notice that Edward seems completely indifferent to her charms. He remains stoic in front of Lauren's display of her best traits. As expected, she is particularly sexy today, wearing a dress that highlights all her main assets. Lauren, on the other hand, is far from indifferent. She looks at him as if he was something to eat. I am just hoping she won't hand him a piece of paper with her phone number.

Once the introductions are done, everyone sits down. I start the first presentation giving a short introduction of my laboratory and the different research areas we are developing. I talk a couple of minutes about each member of the lab and how each project fits in the global theme we are studying. While I talk, Edward pays attention to my words without taking notes. He has a folder that remains closed on top of the table. Once I'm finished, Lauren presents her project. We had decided that a 30 minutes presentation should be enough to give sufficient background, explain the objectives and present our preliminary findings. During Lauren's talk, Edward remains focused on the presentation. Thankfully, once Lauren starts presenting she becomes once again serious and professional. When Lauren is done, Edward asks a couple of pertinent questions. It's obvious that he had read carefully my project.

After answering all of Edward's questions, I invite him to visit the laboratory and the shared facilities. He seems honestly interested so we go through the different rooms while I describe details of our setting. I try to explain particular needs when working with microorganisms or performing certain protocols such as DNA purification. I also show him different pieces of equipment and when possible we look over the type of data each one produces. I am surprised by how honestly interested Edward is. Personally, I find laboratories fascinating, but I understand that maybe for normal people they are just rooms with equipment.

As we walk from one room to the other, we encounter some of my colleague which I introduce. My colleagues obviously recognize Edward before I make the introductions and all of them can imagine why he is here. At one point, we meet with Angela, one of the two female full professors in the department (the other one is Jane). As soon as Edward sees Angela he frowns. However, when I introduce her, he immediately smiles. I suddenly realize that he probably thought she was Jane, so I explain how great Angela is. Since day one, Angela has helped me and has been acting as my mentor. She is what I would call a friend. Interestingly Angela is from the same generation as Jane, but they are completely different persons. Angela has a family: her husband Ben, a professor in mathematics, and three kids, all grown now. She has been very supportive and I'm not sure where I would be today without her. Of course, Angela is dismissive "Nonsense Bella, without me you would be exactly where you are today." She then addresses Edward "Mr. Cullen, thank you for your support. I am sure you are aware how difficult it is to find funding for research. The funding rate of many agencies has plummeted and the situation is particularly difficult for the younger investigators who still have to carve their own niche." And that's why Angela is great. She's the only one of my colleagues that didn't talk about her own research and thanked him for what he's doing.

After touring my laboratory and other common facilities, Edward asks to meet the chairman. Dr. Volturi knew Edward was coming and told me to bring him to his office at any time in the afternoon. After the introductions Dr. Volturi invites us to sit and starts "Mr. Cullen, it's a pleasure to have you here. I can't assure you enough what your support means to our institution and of course for our Bella." I can see Edward flinch at the last comment.

"Oh, no, Dr. Volturi, the way you say it, you make it sound as if I am giving Dr. Swan a present, however, she earned this award with her hard work. Her proposal was classed number one among the many that we received. In each and every interaction I had with her I could only verify that we had made a good choice." And then to my surprise he adds "I am also aware that she is an excellent teacher. You should be proud of having such an asset in your department."

"Of course, we are all very aware of Bella's qualities, and we are definitely very happy with her work."

After that Edward takes some papers from his folder and gives them to Dr. Volturi, "Here are the signed documents. The award has been signed by our office. The Dean of your college also signed it. As soon as you sign the paperwork, the award will be official." I am having difficulties believing what I am hearing. I though this visit was just one step more in the process, not the last one. Dr. Volturi seems as surprised as I am. Edward just hands him the paperwork "Please, make sure you read the conditions in page 1 since you would be responsible to ensure that Dr. Swan can produce the work proposed, that includes any change in her teaching or research appointment that jeopardizes her work. You can see here the signature of the Dean," he says pointing to the bottom of the page. "It was signed earlier today before my meeting with Dr. Swan, so you can be certain, that all the small prints have been accepted. While you read it, I need to make a very important call, if you excuse me." In all this time he hasn't looked at me once. But as he stands, he smiles at me and just winks before going out of the room.

He winked at me! I don't understand what is going on, he had not talked to me since the night of the gala, earlier today he behaved as if he barely knew me, and now this, smiles and winks. In the meantime, while these thoughts run through my head, Dr. Volturi is reading the papers, oblivious of my confusion. Suddenly, I am jolted by my phone indicating that I have received a message. Surprised I realize that it is from Edward. _Congratulations, Isabella. Would you have dinner with me, please?_

My confusion only increases. I can't avoid answering, _So, now I am Isabella, and you are asking!_

_Isabella, you can be funny later, now I need your answer._

Suddenly, Dr. Volturi takes his pen and signs the papers, so I quickly answer, _Of course I will_.

When he is done, Dr. Volturi looks at me with a huge smile "Congratulations Bella, well done." At the same time Edward comes back into the room. He remains cold and looks over at Dr. Volturi, "Oh, Dr. Volturi, you signed the papers. Congratulations Dr. Swan" he shakes my hand. Interestingly, as soon as our hands make contact, my hand recognizes the touch of his skin. "I'll take the papers with me and I'll make sure to have a copy sent to you sometime this week."

"Mr. Cullen, are you leaving or are you available tonight to go celebrate with Bella and myself?"

"Sorry, but I have another commitment tonight. Maybe another time…."

"Of course." Interestingly, my boss doesn't invite me to go celebrate!

Edward puts back the papers in his folder and sits again to talk about the finer details of the award. After a few minutes, Edward stands up "Dr. Volturi, it was a pleasure to meet you. Regretfully, I need to be elsewhere." After shaking hands Edward says "Dr. Swan, would you walk with me to the elevator, please?"

"Of course."

As we leave Dr. Voluri's office is whisper "What is all this about?"

"Not here. We'll discuss it later. Where are you taking me tonight?"

"You invited me, not the other way around. Mm… There is an Italian place not far from my house that is good."

"Great, when can you leave?" We have arrived in front of the elevators but Edward has not pressed the call button yet.

"I can leave now if I want."

"Why don't you wait ten minutes before leaving so we are not seen going away together? I'll wait for you at your house."

"Do you know where I live?"

"I told you Isabella, I looked at the whole file that Alice sent me. See you soon."

After he is gone, I am once again left without knowing what to think. This day keeps getting crazier by the second. I now have a dinner planned with Edward when this morning he wasn't even talking to me.

I decide to go have a quick chat with my people and give them the good news. As expected they are together, waiting in the main laboratory. They were great today and all of them deserve my congratulation. Lauren in particular did an outstanding job. I am sure to stress how proud I am of their professional behavior. Lauren is overjoyed; I now will have enough funds to keep her longer than expected. Her brain seems to swing between two ideas, unable to focus in just one: the award and Mr. Yummy, who apparently is yummier in person than in pictures. "Where is him? I want to invite him to celebrate with us." She asks me.

"He's gone." I say sheepishly since I'll see him soon.

"Oh, I can't believe that he's gone before I could say goodbye. He's so hot. Have you seen those eyes? Do you think we'll need to meet with him again to update him on the research?" I let her go on like this until it's time for me to go.

Once I arrive home, Edward is waiting next to his car. Today he has a different car, a black Mercedes. As soon as he sees me, he opens the door for me, and when he starts the car I give him directions. "Isabella, congratulations on the award."

"Thanks, believe me it isn't that I'm not interested but I would like to understand what's going on."

"I'll tell you in the restaurant. In the meantime, how was your trip?"

"It was good. My parents are doing great. They'll probably come for my birthday as they do every year."

"I'm glad you get to see them often." We park without problems and walk to the restaurant. It's a small Italian place, nothing pretentious. I like it because it's a little out of the way, so the clientele is not college students and the atmosphere is calm. I come here sometimes with Angela when we want to celebrate a grant or a published paper.

Since I have come here many times, the hostess recognizes me. When she's facing me she mouths "Wow" while pointing towards Edward's back with her head.

Our server comes immediately after we sit. Tiffany, as she introduces herself, is a little less discreet, openly batting her eyelashes at Edward. I choose mushroom ravioli while Edward prefers penne with salmon. He also chooses a red wine and orders sparkling water for me. How can he remember that I like to drink water with my meals, not just wine? As soon as the waitress leaves he starts "The night of the gala when we were dancing I realized something. Do you remember when you commented that I had not asked you to go with me?" I nod "Well, you were right."

"I already know that. I believe we have already discussed this."

"I know, but suddenly I realized that I had put you in a difficult situation. You have become a friend of my family. Everyone likes you, I like you. But until a few minutes ago, I wasn't only Edward, the friend; I was also Mr. Cullen who needed to sign your award."

Just then our drinks arrive. Once we are alone again, I take a big gulp of my water before tasting my wine. I then decide to encourage him, "You were telling me about your multiple personality disorder for which I will make sure to ask Mrs. Cope to make an appointment."

"You aren't funny, Isabella." But I can see that he is smiling. Finally! I love his smile. "As I was saying, even if the award was yours and it was just a matter of arranging paperwork, you were still in a position of dependency. It's after your comment about my lack of invitation that I figured that maybe in your head you weren't in a position where you could say no. And Isabella, I want you to have the choice. I want to know that if today you are here with me it's because you want to, not because you felt obligated so I wouldn't change my mind."

We are then interrupted by the arrival of our dinner. "I'm not sure I'm not pissed. I wouldn't have gone to the gala just because the award, believe me, never."

"I believe you. But I also don't want any doubts about that. That's why in fact it was a good thing that you left last week. Your university was being ridiculous about how they wanted you to receive your award. They had some conditions that were unacceptable. It took a few days during which we had some serious discussion with the administration of your college but we managed to find an agreement that I was happy with."

"Is this the deal that had everyone worried last week? Is it because of me that you had your legal department putting in so many hours?"

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you would be in total control of the money and that the administration couldn't retain too much of it."

"Oh, Edward, I really appreciate it, but what you are describing are the common procedures."

"That's nonsense Isabella, it's your award. I just needed my legal department to check on a few things. I had a long meeting with the Dean this morning until he agreed."

"Oh. You've been here since this morning. I feel bad about this, I'm sure you have better things to do with your time. Why would you do that?"

"There are many reasons, but the bottom line is because I can."

By now we were done with our food. I'm glad I have had the ravioli often in the past, since this time I was so focused on Edward that I ate without tasting them. Tiffany comes back and offers "Do you want some dessert?"

"I'm okay thank you," I answer. While Edward just shakes his head.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you with something?" She insists still batting her eyelashes at Edward.

"Just the check please." He replies without even looking at her.

I wasn't ready to go and apparently he wasn't either, because after paying none of us move. We just stay sipping the rest of our wine. "So, what is it with the different attitudes today? And why did you send me the text?"

"The attitude thing was to make sure that you knew when I was talking as Edward the friend and when I was being Mr. Cullen, the CEO. I wanted things as clear as possible. As for the text, I had already signed the award and you knew it. The Dean also had signed, which meant it was a done deal. Only the sleaze ball of your chairman needed to sign, but that was only a formality since we already had approval from higher up in the hierarchy. So, you could have said 'no'." He then gives me one his crooked smiles, obviously happy that I hadn't say 'no'.

"On the other hand, it was just as if I could hear Dr. Volturi's thoughts. I knew he was going to offer to go to dinner and I wanted to make sure you could honestly say you had plans. I never imagined he would not invite you to celebrate the award if I was not included!"

"I have already witnessed his lack of class." I answer simply.

Once we are done, Edward drives me home. We are both silent, lost in our own thoughts. I am trying to guess what will happen next and when I will see him again. I'm surprised when I realize that we are parked in front of my house and Edward is holding the door open for me. He walks me to my front door, while I look for my keys in my bag.

After I open the door, I turn towards him "Thanks for today. It was nice seeing you again. Also, thanks for dinner."

"Isabella, it was my pleasure. Just one more thing, please?"

I nod my head.

"When earlier today I said that I liked you, I really meant it. I think I have never met someone like you. You had me mesmerized since the first time I saw you. I'm not sure what will happen, but I know what I want. And I want you Isabella. I'm pretty sure I have been clear on that since we went to Eclipse. Today, you are free to decide whatever you want and it won't have any consequences on you career. So, now you are free to decide what you want, whether it is to explore this thing between us or not. The ball's now in your court. Just let me know what you decide. You don't need to decide today, just think about it and let me know."

This, I had not imagined. I look down trying to order my thoughts. On one hand I have a wonderful man who moved heaven and earth to make sure I had a choice. On the other hand I am still this shy and awkward person who doesn't belong to his world. He had made it clear that he wants me and I could see how this was going to end up badly for me. I could see that my heart would end up broken. I realize that in fact I don't have many options and if I am clever it's obvious what I will do. I raise my eyes and look at him, while I try to find the best way to answer him.

**"You have to be kidding Pet. Why would you stop now that we will finally know what Bella thinks?"**

**"There are many reasons, but the bottom line is because I can."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Great ideas all of you. Special thanks to Anita for those great reviews, and of course to my faithful reviewers.**

Chapter 10

_I realize that in fact I don't have many options and if I am clever it's obvious what I will do. I raise my eyes and look at him, while I try to find the best way to answer him_.

He has made very clear what he wants, me, and whatever happens next it's my decision. There're no doubts on my mind about what I should do. Since I'm a firm believer that actions speak louder than a thousand words, I just grab his jacket lapels and kiss him while pulling him towards me. I have been dreaming about kissing his lips since that Friday when I first saw him, sitting in La Belle France. As my lips touch his, I realize that not even in my craziest dreams I would have imagined kissing Edward accurately

For a split second, Edward seems surprised by my actions, but he quickly responds to my kiss. Once he starts kissing me, he immediately takes control as his arms come around my back, reducing even more the space between us. The day of the gala I was right, tasting Edward was something else. But, it's feeling all of him pressed against me that sends my pulse wild.

As in cue, Edward's tongue is asking to enter my mouth. As I open my mouth, I grab his hair trying to get even closer to him. Our kisses only get hotter as Edward starts caressing my back. Things are going fast, we are spinning out of control. Suddenly, Edward raises his head and closes his eyes. Panting, he tells me "Please, we need to stop. This is not the place..."

He's right, this is definitely not the place. My house is dark, all the lights are off, but there is enough light coming from the street lamps that anyone looking our way could see us. Slowly, I let him go as I try to catch my breath. I open my door as I ask him "Ahem, would you like to come in?"

"I definitely would love to come inside, are you inviting me?"

"I definitely did," I answer as I grab his hand and pull him inside my house. I close the door and let my bag fall in the floor by the entrance. Without letting his hand go, I pull him through the entrance and the living room. As we walk through the rooms, I point first to the left then to the right, "Kitchen, my office, second bedroom, restroom."

"Beautiful decoration," he teases me as I continue pulling him by his hand. Inside the house the lighting is very dim. The only light comes from the outside through the windows or from the glowing lights of different appliances, obviously it isn't enough for him to see anything but the shape of the furniture.

Once inside my bedroom, I make him sit on my bed and only then I let go of his hand. I turn on the light on the en suite bathroom, the illumination is now more than enough to see each other. As I come back in front of him, he just watches me. I step between his legs and immediately one of his hands cups my chin. He brings back my face closer to his and kisses me sweetly.

I start removing his tie as I warn him "I really don't have much experience doing this, you might be disappointed."

"I wouldn't worry about that, you're doing a pretty awesome job." Once I have discarded his tie, I remove his jacket and place it by the chair close to the bed. Edward grabs my hand and once again pulls me between his legs. He then kisses me and just as before, all pretenses are gone as our need for each other takes control of our actions.

We continue undressing each other as we kiss every part that comes in contact with our mouths. In no time, we are naked from our waists up. I take my time to inspect his chest. He has defined muscles covered by light hair. It is obvious that running isn't the only physical activity he practices. Edward seems enthralled by my breasts and my stomach. My breasts are on the small size, but I am proud of my flat tummy.

Unexpectedly, I find myself lying down on my back on top of my bed, while Edward is on top of me, in between my open legs. He starts kissing my neck and slowly follows a trail through my center. His mouth is leaving a trail of fire across my skin, goose bumps erupt wherever he touches me. Once he reaches the top of my pants, he starts exploring on of my sides with his mouth while his hands come back to my breasts. In the meantime, my hands continue caressing the top of his shoulders.

When I can't stand anymore his teasing, I push him backwards and climb on top of him so I can kiss him once again. I definitely love the skin to skin sensation, his is soft and warm. As we continue kissing, I feel Edward's fingers trying to open my pants. Suddenly, I freeze and look at him. His eyes are half closed and his pupils are black with desire. "Edward, I don't have anything, please tell me you have something!" I plead with him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Protection, a condom, something. I don't have any."

"Yes, I believe I have one in my wallet. Move." As I get up, I finish taking my clothes. Edward does the same.

My love experience is certainly restricted: between the age difference between my fellow students and myself and my shy personality, I have lived what could be qualified as a sheltered life. However, it isn't until I experience being with Edward that I realize what I have missed all those years. Even if a one-time deal was all that Edward wanted, I could never regret this experience for as long as I lived. He was passionate and intense while still being tender.

Those are the thoughts running through my head as I lie naked intertwined with him in the aftermath. He seems as lost in thoughts as I am, the only movement is his hand as he strokes my back. After being lost in bliss for an undefined amount of time, little by little I come back from my dreams to the reality. The reality is that I have a very naked Edward in my bed. Yeah, I know!

"Mmm, Edward, you should go, it's getting late if you want to drive back to the city."

"Jeez, are you kicking me out?" he says smiling.

"I'm not, I was just stating something obvious. Would you like to stay?"

"I definitely would love to stay, are you inviting me?" He asks me as earlier today.

"I definitely did."

"Thanks," he says as he kisses my hair. "Let me send a quick text to Mrs. Cope asking her to rearrange my morning schedule."

As I move to the side, I can't avoid flinching. I am sure tomorrow I'll be walking a little stiffly.

As soon as he is done with his phone he sits next to me "Is it hurting?"

"A little… It's been a while."

"Okay, let's have a shower and then we'll talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"I'm not sure. You're the girl. Girls love to talk."

"Edward, in case you haven't realized it yet, I'm not a normal girl."

"Believe me, that, I have noticed."

He then goes to the bathroom and turns on the water. A few minutes later he comes to tell me that the water is warm. Showering with Edward could become second on my top-favorite-things-in-life list! My bathroom is big, with a huge bathtub that I never use, however the shower cubicle is small, obviously not designed for two. Edward proceeds to soap me, he is delicate but thorough. While he is busy, I enjoy the view, and what view!

When both of us are sparkling clean, we dry ourselves. I put on my PJs and go to the other bedroom to raid the closet. I know for a fact that my family always leaves clothes in there, either because they forget or just to have them for next time. As expected I find several pieces that might fit him.

Edward raises an eyebrow while inspecting the pants and T-shirt I give him. "My dad's" I explain.

Once ready, we go back to bed, and lie facing each other. I'm not sure what he wants to talk about. Hell, I'm even surprised he's still here! I would have thought Edward was the kind to leave immediately after.

After a few moments of just watching each other, I decide to break the silence. I'm really not used to this kind of situation and I was starting to get nervous "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I never imagined today would end like this. If I'm being honest I thought you were going to send me back home, and never contact me again. I was ready to win you."

"Great, now I'm too easy." I say, not really offended since I know I'm not.

"No, Isabella, believe me, that's not what I think. It's just that I wasn't expecting this from you, but honestly you have never acted as I expected, so I'm not sure why I'm surprised."

"Is it a good different or a bad different?"

"Definitely a good different." And he kisses me once again. I like kissing Edward, I'm enjoying this while it lasts.

"Oh, I have a question, why do you keep calling me Isabella?"

"Yeah, I've realized that everyone calls you Bella, and that you correct people when they call you Isabella. But you don't correct me. At the beginning I did it was because it's your name, but then I realized two things. First Bella is definitely too short, not enough to capture my idea of you, and second everyone calls you Bella, and I certainly don't want to be everyone or better yet anyone for you."

"I like it when you call me Isabella, too." Each time he calls me by my name I tingle everywhere but I'm not sharing that with him. Instead I tease him "So, you don't like to be called Eddie because it doesn't capture the whole you, Mr. Conceited?"

"Isabella, you definitely aren't in a position to be mean to me. Not only we're alone but we have established without an ounce of a doubt that even if you were to shout no one would come to help you. I also would like to let you know that I've learned a couple of things about you that weren't in the file Alice gave me. To start with, I learned that you're a very ticklish person…"

As soon as he says that I try to get out of the bed but he's holding me, so I plead "No, please I'll be nice, I promise." And I kiss him.

"I know you will." But he doesn't tickle me, he just kisses me back. I definitely like having him in my bed. "I wasn't kidding when I said I thought you were sending me away. You seemed so oblivious each time that I put myself out there. Sometimes you ignored me, others you just dismissed me, and you even tried to sell Lauren's better qualities! By the way, you're totally wrong, she isn't as beautiful as you."

I feel my face turning red, but I decide to ignore his last comment, "Edward, in my line of work we learn how to do things that for other people are useless, such as plating bacteria or doing Western blots. The list is very long but also very useless in every day's life. However, we also develop another set of skills that are pretty handy in all situations, we are good at collecting and analyzing data, and drawing conclusions. I told you I was not being dense, come on I sent you plants! What else did you need, a note saying_ I really like you_? You know all that there is to know about my life, incredibly boring until three weeks ago. Then you are there, on my door, what was I supposed to do? Send you back to New York with a thank you but not thank you? No way was I missing on this."

"The note would have been very helpful. You send mixed messages."

"Maybe it was my way of being hard to get?"

He laughs "Good try, but no, Isabella, definitely not."

I think after that I might have fallen asleep, because the next time I open my eyes, it's still dark outside but Edward is on my back, spooning. He is kissing my neck which is sending tingles all over my body. He must have realized I was awake because without stopping his kissing he says "Do you know you speak in your sleep?"

"Oh, god! What did I say?" I know that as a kid I talked a lot. I don't usually sleep with people so I had completely forgotten about that.

"Mm, Eduardo, Eduardo!"

I turn myself around until I'm facing him and slap him on the arm "No, that I know it's not true, you are not Eduardo to me."

"Okay, I don't know what you said, it was very slurry and very Spanish. Did I ever tell you that I love your accent? As soon as you started talking during our first dinner you had me captivated. I believe you started apologizing for being late. Once again not what I was expecting. If I had had to guess I would have said Italian, but now I realize it's a mix of Spanish, French and sometimes English, definitely charming. I just wanted for you to keep talking."

"Yes, I've been told about my weird accent many times. I wish I didn't have it. I know that it's worst now that I went home for a little."

"Oh, no, please keep it." He then gives me a tiny kiss on my nose "I really would like to stay here with you but I need to go back."

"Come I will give you a toothbrush and I will see what I can find for breakfast for you."

"Anything is good, I am really hungry."

"Well, that's the problem, I never have breakfast and I wasn't here last week. I'm not sure if I have anything aside from coffee. Oh, but I have eggs, omelet's good, isn't it?"

"Omelet's perfect."

While Edward is in the bathroom, I go to the kitchen and start beating eggs for a cheese omelet. I suddenly remember that I never called Alice, and that my phone is probably dead inside my bag, where I left it yesterday by the door. As soon as I plug the phone it lets me know that I have ten texts. As expected all from Alice. They start wondering about the day _As soon as you can let me know how it went._ But as the night advanced without news she became more frantic _Are you celebrating with your lab?_ Then _Jasper tells me that I shouldn't worry since Edward had already signed the papers._ Later, they were definitely worried _Bella, what's going on? Was he awful to you? _Or_ I hope your phone is dead, otherwise I'll kill you for ignoring me, please call me! _The last one from yesterday night was _Call me in the morning to let me know if I need to castrate my brother. He better have signed, or else!_

I reply to calm her _Sorry, phone RIP, all is good, tty tonight._

As I'm finishing the omelet, Edward emerges from my bedroom already dressed. "Yeap, I definitely recognize the kitchen from yesterday night."

"If you make fun of me I'll send you back with no food! Never get on the bad side of the cook."

"Please! I can't see any bad side on you, I like you all." He gives me a kiss on my cheek.

"Continue like that, flattery will get you everywhere! Coffee?"

We sit in the kitchen bar, each with our own breakfast. "This omelet is great."

"Wait until you taste the real deal. It's my grandma's recipe."

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"I don't have a time, I just need to there in time for class. I'll probably stay here to prepare my lecture, if I show up in the laboratory I'll be interrupted and I was supposed to do it yesterday. What about you?"

"I would like to be there before 11, but I still need to go home to change clothes."

After a while I say "So, your sister called. What should I tell her?"

"Good luck with that! Tell her whatever you want. Anyway, you'll see that she probably knows everything already. I don't know how she does it, it's as if she could see things before they happen."

When he is done, I walk him to the door. He gives me a kiss in the cheek and asks "When can I see you again?"

"I don't know, do you want to see me again?" He just looks at me as if I had said something crazy. "Well, I don't know, you are the one who apparently has never been seen twice with the same woman."

"Please Isabella, you should know better by now, you can't believe anything they say. Know that not even half of what is out there really happened. Would you come to the city this weekend and stay with me?"

"I could leave Friday afternoon, and be there in the evening. Are you inviting me?"

"I believe I just did."

By 7:30 Edward is gone. Before leaving he kissed me and promised to call me later. Once alone, I don't waste time, I have lots to do. I get ready to work and then start working on today's lecture. All my slides are ready, I just need to go over them once again to make sure I have everything fresh in my head.

On my way to the university I manage to buy a cake to celebrate with my people during lunch time and I even arrive with enough spare time to go to my office and answer a few emails before going to class. As I am walking towards the classroom I receive a short text _Arrived safely x_. A kiss! I can't avoid being extra smiley today. Thankfully I have the excuse of the award.

After class, I know for sure that the news about the award is circulating, as everyone stops me in the hallways or comes to congratulate me. Once again it's easy to see how fake they all are. The only sincere in the lot is Angela who I invite to go for a drink after work since I know that I won't be in New Heaven during the weekend.

During lunch, I sit with the members of my lab while we share the cake and discuss yesterday's meeting. Lauren has calmed down and is back to normal. She asks me if she can take the day off tomorrow to go celebrate with some friends in the city.

At 2:00 I am back in my office revising for the last time Lauren's paper before submission when I receive a phone call from the department's main office to notify me that I have received a package. It's obviously something special since it wasn't delivered to the mailroom as packages always are. When I go to the office I find a flower arrangement with red and white flowers. It's easy to guess who sent them and thankfully they don't have a card. "Oh, they are probably from my parents." I lie, "they told me they were sending me something." And just like that I realize that I haven't told them anything yet. As soon as I am back in my office I shoot them a quick email letting them know about the award.

I hesitate for a few minutes whether I should call him or wait for him to call me. I realize that I don't want to wait.

"Isabella, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Can you talk or do you want me to call later?"

"I'm good. How's your day going?"

"Fine, you know the usual: class, cake with my lab, being congratulated by everyone, nothing out of the routine. What about you? Where you too late?"

"No, my day's good. So, you didn't get anything?"

"Like what?" I say smiling.

"You know…. Something."

"I don't know, maybe. Should I have received something?"

"Isabella!" he fakes irritation. "Did you Google them?"

"Edward, I don't even know what they are. I'm a microbiologist. I studied botany a long time ago. I could go ask in horticulture, or you could tell me."

"Okay, they are tulips and they mean _beautiful eyes_."

"Thanks Edward, you are adorable in fact. The flowers are beautiful. It was a good thing you didn't include a card, I said they were from my parents."

"It was my pleasure."

"I think it's the first time I receive flowers."

"Well, it was my first too, but you know since apparently I'm breaking all the rules…"

"So, Alice… Any news?"

"No, I haven't seen her. She is busy right now organizing an event. But don't worry about her."

"This is kind of funny yesterday she was telling me not to worry about meeting you, today is the opposite. I'll see tonight. I'm not sure what to say."

"I'm sure it'll be OK."

"We'll see. Anyway, I just called to say thank you for the flowers."

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

My afternoon was very busy. When I'm done for the day, I pick up my things and take the elevator to pick up Angela to her office. In the elevator I meet Jane. "Bella, I've heard about the award. You really are a lucky girl!" Of course, it can't be that I'm good, it had to be that I was just lucky.

I'm in a too good of a mood to listen to her, so I just thank her and as soon as the elevator doors open I'm out of it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for those awesome reviews. As usual many thanks to my group of faithful reviewers and now also acw1, sujari6 and zizinikoreanlover. I mean 81! You guys rock.**

Chapter 11

Going out with Angela was fun. We laughed a lot. She couldn't stop talking about how gorgeous Edward is. It's true, he is very handsome, but why is it the only thing the female population focuses on? You don't need to know him personally to realize that he is successful, generous or nice. We also discussed Jane. It's amazing how a single person can be so difficult. Nobody in the department can stand her. At the end of the day it must be sad to be such a mean person.

Once back home I get ready to talk to Alice. I'm still unsure of what I'll say, for some reason I'm scared of what she might think.

"Hello Bella, finally."

"Hi, Alice, sorry about yesterday. I forgot to plug my phone so I didn't receive your messages until this morning."

"It's OK, so tell me everything." _Yeah, right, I don't think so!_

"Yesterday was good. Edward came around 2:00. We first had a meeting with my laboratory to present our research, then I showed him around. He was really interested on many practical aspects of the project. While we were touring the labs, he met some of my colleagues with whom we discussed a couple of minutes, and to finish we talked with the Chairman of my department. Edward had already signed the papers and had even managed to have the signature of the Dean, so it was all very straight forward."

"Great! Jasper told me yesterday that all that work during the last weeks was to change something on the contract with your university. The way he talked about it, it was as good as signed. Congratulations! Now, we can celebrate! What did you do yesterday? Did you go out with your lab or with Edward?"

"Ahem, we went to dinner with Edward."

"Okay, that was nice of him. I was worried he would be mean, but of course not, I should have known better." And suddenly she says "Wait!"

"Yes?"

An after a few more seconds, "Oh my god, you slept with him!"

"What? No! I mean… Why do you say that? How do you know?" _Oops, I believe that meant yes._

A shrieking can be heard "Oh, my god Rose, they slept together!"

"Is Rose there with you? How is she?"

"Yes and fine. Don't change the subject. Don't try to refute it, I know it. Oh, this is great. You have to tell me everything? How was it?" _What?_

"Alice..."

"No, stop. He's my brother, eww, yucks. Don't tell me anything!" And I think she is giving the phone to Rose. "Here, Rose. You can be the girlfriend, please make sure she tells you everything, up to the last tiny detail, then you can give me the sister-friendly version."

There is some noise on the other side, then "Bella, have you been naughty?"

"Hello, Rose."

"Is it true?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, my gosh! It's so true. How was it?"

"Can I plead the fifth?"

"Definitely no. Was it good?"

"Yes," I am resigned.

"Very good_?" Please what do they want a play by play_?

"Yes."

"Bella, you certainly don't intimidate me any longer." _What? _"This could be so much easier if you gave a few more details, Missy." _Mm, definitely not._

Silence.

"Okay, did he stay overnight?"

"Maybe?"

"Oh, Alice, he stayed." And I can hear shouting on the phone.

"Was it a one-time deal or will there be a repeat?" That is a difficult one since I'm not sure what will happen this weekend. _I wish I knew, but I'm definitely hoping for many repeats!_

"I don't know. I don't have a crystal ball."

"That my dear Bella was not a' no', so when are you seeing him again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Alice, they'll be seeing each other tomorrow. Bella, are you coming or is he going?"

"I'll go. Can I ask how did you figure it out?"

They discuss quickly, then Rosalie explains "Well, there have been a bunch of things: 1- not answering the phone for a whole night, extremely unBella, 2- the tension every time you guys are together, 3- Edward's overdramatic moodiness when you weren't here, 4- the flowers. Believe me the list is still long, we have just covered the essentials."

"Okay, if you girls have had enough of teasing me, I'd like to go to sleep, I didn't get much sleep last night." The second my words are out of my mouth I realize what I had just said. _How can I be such an idiot?_ There's no way I can change it now, and I can hear Rosalie choking in surprise. The only possibility now is to man up and own my words. "Is that enough detail Rose or do I need to add a diagram?"

"Oh, Bella, that was very clear. Please rest, I'm sure tomorrow night sleep will be _hard_." And she laughs at her joke.

"Rose, now seriously, please use discretion. I don't want this out on the news so close to the award."

"Don't worry Honey, we have your back. See you this weekend. Oh, you know what we should do? We should organize a celebration party in your honor."

"No Rose, no party."

"Yes, I'm not talking about a real party, just us. We'll call Edward, Saturday night at his place."

"Okay, if he agrees."

"He will."

It's true that I'm tired. Before going to bed I send Edward a text to warn him _She knows_. His answer is immediate _Told you!_

Friday I go to work as usual, but I can't stop checking the time regularly. Mid-morning he calls.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, I'm calling for today."

"Oh. You changed your mind." I can't avoid to sound disappointed. _No more repeats._

"What? No. Did you?" _Oh, repeats are back on!_

"No."

"Great. No, I wanted to let you know that I'll send an email with the code for the door and explanations about how to get to my apartment."

"Oh, thanks!"

"I also realized that I don't know your likes and dislikes. Is there something in particular that you want?"

_Really? Can I say you? _"I thought the file Alice gave you had that information. You've been great up to now finding what I like on your own."

"Oh, Kitten, I'll find what you like, I'm not worried about that. I meant for food. But you're definitely right, the file I have is incomplete, we'll have to work on it."

I can only gulp. _I hope that's a promise. _"Don't worry about me, if you have coffee, I'm happy."

"Coffee? That's it?"

"What can I say, I'm a low maintenance kind of girl!"

"We'll see about that, Isabella. You'll have to let me know if my efforts meet your standards."

"Up to now I've been very satisfied by all your efforts."

As promised, as soon as we hang up I receive the message with all the instructions. I can't believe it when finally it's time to go. Once in my car I send him a message _Leaving now._

_Drive safe._

I have done the trip so often in the last weeks that I'm starting to know my way without the GPS. I arrive to Edward's building without problems. He lives in a penthouse by Central Park, it's obviously a place I could never afford. It's the kind of place with doormen that make sure you don't have unexpected visitors and a red door canopy so residents don't get wet. There are two codes for the elevator, one to open it from the garage, the other to get out of it in the penthouse floor!

There are two apartments in Edward's floor. I knock on his door and suddenly I'm nervous again, not sure about what to expect. The butterflies are back in full force! Luckily I don't have much time to panic as the door opens immediately. With one hand Edward grabs my bags while he pulls me inside with the other. I find myself pressed between him and the door, while he kisses me as if there was no tomorrow. We don't get any further than the living room before we are both naked and panting. That's what I call a welcome!

Afterwards, we are still lying on his couch, when he kisses my cheek and says "Hello Isabella, thanks for coming."

I can only laugh. "You are very welcome. So, is this how you usually receive visitors?"

"Not really, but with you we are in a tight schedule. We have a file to complete and I like to be very thorough with all my files. What do you want first, shower or dinner?"

"I think shower would be great."

He grabs my bag and I follow him through his apartment. It's nothing like Alice's. It's as tasteful as hers, but with a mix of styles and colors giving a very homey feeling. I see wooden floors everywhere. To my surprise we have to climb stairs. Of course, Mr. Cullen, CEO, not only lives in a penthouse, but has a duplex. We arrive to a bedroom that is obviously his and he drops my bag on the bed.

"Are you assuming I'll sleep in your bed?"

"Isabella, I never assume. You're free to sleep wherever you want, but I'm counting on you wanting to try my bed. I tried yours…"

"True. But I wouldn't want to bother you with my talking."

"Well, I'll have to endure it. Now, shower!"

His shower is huge, more than enough for the two of us. Just as last time, showering with him is a lot of fun. He really has an amazing body. "You obviously do more than just run."

"Yes. Have you met my brother? Growing up with him it was either try to keep up or be crushed. Now he thinks he's my personal trainer. We do stuff together often."

After the shower, we go to the kitchen wearing only jeans and t-shirts. When I first met him I'd never have imagined seeing him like this, barefoot and wet hair. He surprises me by opening the oven and taking out salmon and vegetables. "Do you cook?" I ask while I help him set up our plates on the kitchen table.

"Why do you seem so surprised? I'm a very skilled person." He tells me raising his eyebrows, obviously not talking about his cooking abilities.

He grabs a bottle of wine "Is white wine good for you?" I nod " There's water in the fridge." Of course he remembered that!

"Well, I can cook some stuff but this I ordered, and if you are extra nice you might even have dessert."

"This is delicious" I say after tasting the first bite. Then I add shyly "I thought we already had dessert." I can feel my face turning pink.

"Isabella, I'll try to be good, at least while we eat. I already attacked you once when you had barely crossed my threshold. Please?"

"Oh, but you were good! I would go as far as to say you were very good." I tease him more assured.

"Enough. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what? I liked that topic."

"What about if I told you about the visit I had earlier today just before lunch?"

"Okay, but I'm sure it won't be as interesting."

"So, around 11:30 I had a visitor. Lauren, your postdoc, came to my office. She wanted to thank me, in person, for giving you the award. Very nicely, she suggested that we could have lunch together so she could show me how grateful she was."

"Oh, god. What did you do?"

"Of course I took her on her offer! What do you think I did Isabella? I told her thank you for coming all this way when an email would have been enough. Then, I clarified that I didn't give you anything, you earned it. I also told her that I was busy and that my lunches were reserved for business. She was persistent and thought that since I was busy for lunch, I could definitely invite her for dinner! I made it clear that I had also a dinner date and as soon as she left I told Mrs. Cope to never give her an appointment without asking me first."

"I knew she was in the city, I would have never imagined she would go to see you."

"Well, yes, you never know the people you work with. Would it have been you, I would have gladly accepted a show of your gratitude."

"You can dream about that Cullen."

"Oh, I do, believe me. Are you ready for dessert?"

"I'm definitely ready for dessert." I tease him.

"Isabella! Keep that on and you won't have cake." He goes to the fridge and brings a portion of a chocolate dessert that looks delicious.

"Do you want me to tell you my version of the dinner at La Belle France?"

"Definitely."

While I eat my chocolate heaven, he explains, "Alice insisted that I had to have dinner with you. I had some kind of vision of what a microbiologist should look like, and boy was I wrong! I saw you come in and couldn't avoid following you as you walked. I was wishing you would be my dinner companion, not a glasses wearing, boring scientist. The second you stopped in front of me I could only thing _Fuck! _So there you were, all beautiful and then you started talking with that accent that drives me crazy."

"You weren't wrong at all, I wear glasses, I just prefer contacts and I'm boring."

"I think I'll love to see you with your glasses."

"That could be arranged."

"Anyway, you were breathtaking. I often take dates there, if they are boring at least the food is delicious. You could have been any of my dates but of course you didn't behave like those. It was very destabilizing. Now that I think about it, that's maybe why Alice insisted it had to be dinner at La Belle France. Pierre always makes a show of speaking French and has the women giggling at him. Not you. No, when he challenged you, you one upped him. He was as shocked as I was. I was in a dazzle all evening. And then you were eating the dessert and moaning! Once I arrived home, I was still under your spell, so I studied your file. The next day you were at my parents' house. That was a surprise!"

"You're not eating dessert?"

"Oh, Isabella, I will. The chocolate cake is for you."

"Okay, I see it now, you wanted to have me moaning in your kitchen." I say while I leak my spoon to remove all traces of chocolate once I'm done.

"Continue like that and moaning isn't the only thing you'll be doing in my kitchen."

"Let's clear the food then." I say as I start cleaning the kitchen.

"I think I have created a monster. I thought you said you were inexperienced and low maintenance."

"I need to catch up."

As we clean our dinner, he asks "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I kinda need to grade some work. You know Edward, my life really is boring. I usually work and take care of things on weekends, nothing sophisticated."

"Don't justify yourself. I also work and take care of things on weekends. I already told you that what people say about me is mostly wrong. So, don't worry about tomorrow, I can call Emmet and give you a couple of hours to yourself, if you want."

"But, you don't need to go."

"It's fine Isabella, Emmett and I always meet on Saturdays so he can torture me. I wasn't sure about this Saturday, so I told him I'd let him know."

"That would be great, what do you do with Emmett?"

"Whatever Emmett wants. The only thing I'm better than him is running, I have great endurance." His grin lets me know that we are back to our previous discussion.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you told me you were good, at running I mean, and I can testify you have a great constitution. Now, the endurance we'll have to test that."

"Well, I'll call Emmett and then if you want you can start your testing." He winks at me.

While he calls Emmett I check around his place. It's an awesome apartment. The view from the living room is great, there's the park and the city lights in the background. If it wasn't so cold I would have stepped outside to have a better view. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I'm surprised when suddenly he speaks next to me. "If you want I can show you around." I nod. As he grabs my hand, he shows me "So, you know the kitchen, and the living room." The living room connects with a second room "This is the entertainment room, and over there is where I work when I'm home." We enter a room filled with books, there are some reading chairs close to a fireplace, a desk and a piano.

"Do you play?"

"Sometimes."

"Are you any good?"

"I think we already had this discussion, we established that I'm very good."

"Mm, we'll see. What about the second floor?"

We climb up the stairs. There are three other bedrooms aside from Edward's. That's where we finish the tour. "And that Isabella, is how you are supposed to show guests around your house, not in the darkness."

"Oh, I didn't hear you complaining so much about it Wednesday night. If ever I invite you back, which I doubt right now, you'll get to see each room but nothing else."

"Please, don't make threats that you won't follow."

"Maybe it'll depend on my testing over the weekend." I say while I watch him approaching me, his intentions very clear.

Saturday I wake up once again with Edward kissing my neck. This is definitely something I could get used to. This time we enjoy our time together and stay in bed for a longer period of time. Last night he showed me he had indeed a great endurance, but apparently this morning he wants to quench any doubt I might still have. It's after nine by the time we go downstairs. I watch Edward eat fruit and cheese while I drink coffee. "Aren't you going to eat anything else?"

"I'm not really hungry. I can eat if I want but I'm fine with just coffee. What time are you going away?"

"I'm all yours until 3:00."

"What about tonight? Do we need to do something?"

"Not really. We'll grill meat, it's the only thing that will work with Emmett. They'll bring it later. I have drinks, and Alice is bringing side dishes and dessert. So, there's nothing to be done."

"Does it bother you that they invited themselves?"

"No, we do this pretty often. For some reason more often than not we end up here."

After breakfast, we decide to go for a walk. It might be April, but it's still cold outside, so we put on coats and gloves. We stroll in the park while we observe people. What I like about New York is the diversity of people you see. While we walk, I can feel Edward's phone vibrating regularly telling him that he received a text or an email which he just checks but never replies.

After a while I get tired, so we go back to his apartment. Once we are back, we prepare a light lunch and go watch a movie. We settle in the couch and within three minutes I'm asleep. I wake up when the credits start rolling. I realize that I'm sleeping on top of Edward.

"You woke up! Okay, I need to add to the file that you sleep watching action movies."

"So funny. It's your fault. You kept me up half of the night."

"I think you're mistaken, you kept me up. But, I believe it was for a good cause since you were testing my endurance."

"Oh, you're proud of yourself!"

"Of course I am."

"How long before you have to go? I'm too comfy, I don't want to move"

"A few minutes." I was almost asleep again when he says, "Okay, move your lazy butt, my brother is waiting for me and you have things to grade. Feel free to do as you want, you're at home."

After he leaves, I settle in the kitchen to work. The nap was great and I'm very efficient. I finish sooner than what I expected so I check my emails to make sure there's nothing important and I start working on the thesis of a student that is graduating soon. He's not my student, I'm only a member of his graduate committee, so I'm not very familiar with his topic. I need all my focus to understand what he has done. I never heard him coming back, but suddenly I feel like I'm being observed. I look up and there he is leaning on the wall.

"You were doing it again." I just look at him not understanding what he's talking about. "The ritual that you do when you read something, it's really entertaining." I close my computer deciding that I have worked enough.

"How was Emmett?"

"He's in a great mood. For some reason he was grinning like a fool. We played racquetball, it was good. I like coming back and having you in my kitchen, by the way."

"I like being in your kitchen, by the way. What time are the others coming?"

"They should be here soon. Do you want to help me set up some things?" I nod.

After I put away my computer we work together bringing plates and silverware to the living room. I also cut some cheese and fruit while he takes care of drinks. The first ones to arrive are Jasper and Alice. What I like about them is that there's no weirdness. You would think that it wasn't the first time I was spending a weekend with Edward but a normal occurrence. Alice puts containers on the counter, and hugs me while she congratulates me for the award. Then it's Jasper turn to hug me "Well done, Bella."

"Well, I think I need to thank you for your hard work, otherwise maybe we wouldn't be here today."

"That's fine, I just did my job." As the men go outside to start preparing the grill, I give Alice the present I bought when I was home. It's a handbag I found in a local boutique. As soon as I saw it I knew it was for Alice. As expected Alice is overjoyed, she runs to admire herself in a mirror. It's really a nice bag.

"Okay, girl, what do we drink?"

"Whatever you want Alice, I don't have to drive."

"I know, believe me we'll talk about that, but not now. I vote for margaritas."

Obviously preparing things in Edward's kitchen is something she does regularly because she moves around as if she was in her own kitchen. By the time we are preparing the vegetables for the grill Rosalie comes into the kitchen. Once again I'm hugged. Rose is positively glowing and already showing.

"Yes, as soon as I started the second trimester all the nausea vanished and the belly came out. This is great."

"I'm so happy for you Rose. I brought you something." As she opens her present I explain "Those are different products derived of a flower that is common in the Andes, we call it rosa mosqueta. It's supposed to be great for the skin, especially against stretch marks. I'm not sure how good it really is, I like the smell, so please continue using whatever product you use, just in case."

"Oh, thanks, Bella, you shouldn't have."

"It's fine. Where's Emmett?"

"He's outside, he went to give the meat to the guys. What can I drink? Please tell me that at least we have cider so I can pretend is Champagne."

"Of course, but there's also coke and limes." Alice offers.

"That's great!"

Emmett comes inside with a beer. "I'm just here to congratulate little Bella. I'm so proud of you." His hug is stronger than the others and I feel like I'm the lime that Rosalie is squeezing.

"Thanks Emmett", I manage to say once he lets me go.

"You chose a great weekend to visit. I'm pretty sure Edward got laid."

I choke on my drink and I feel like my face is burning.

"What?" I manage to say.

"Oh, please Bella, if you're going to become a member of our clan you better get used to honesty. I said that I'm pretty sure Edward got laid this week. Believe me, it doesn't happen often, contrary to what people believe he doesn't sleep around."

"Okay? And how do you know?"

Emmett starts counting on his fingers, first is the thumb "Well, to start with he's in a VERY good mood." Then the index, "I know for a fact that Thursday morning he was late to work, and I mean really late, not stuck-in-the-traffic late." Another finger "When we went to the gym that evening he was smiling. Hello! This is Edward we are talking about, not even when he closes million dollar deals he smiles so much." Forth finger "Today I managed to win both racquetball games since he was tired and distracted." Fifth finger comes up, "And finally, I know that a blonde bombshell went to visit him yesterday just before lunch in the office. Apparently just by looking at him it was very clear what she wanted, and may I assume what she got."

Obviously Emmett isn't up to date with the news. I look towards Rosalie and Alice who are drowning in hysterics. If this wasn't so embarrassing it'd also be funny for me.

"So, you believe it's been the blonde bombshell since Thursday?"

"I don't know, but who else otherwise? I'm not sure what happened yesterday. I just know that this girl was there before lunch and according to Jasper she had two very good reasons for him to go out with her, if you know what I mean. As usual he's not saying anything, so I can only speculate."

"Well, Emmett, you obviously know your brother pretty well, if you think there's something there, you're probably right. What do you think girls?"

"Babe, everybody knows that you're a breast man, but I don't think Edward is."

"Oh, please Rosie! I think every straight man is a breast man. Even Edward would cave if the girl was as Jasper described her."

"Are you saying that neither Bella nor I could tempt someone since we don't wear C-cups?" Alice asks faking offense.

"Please, Pixie, you're my baby sister and always will be, of course you don't have breasts, and I don't want to know about anyone looking at you. Bella on the other hand, I'm not sure." Once again I feel my face burning as Emmett evaluates my potential. "Her reasons might not be as good as the blonde's but they are definitely perky. Whether it'd be enough to distract Edward, I don't know."

"Oh, I think we should try that." That's Alice great idea!

"What? No1 What are you talking about? Are you suggesting that I go to Edward's office to proposition him? Are you delusional?"

"No, of course not Bella. He knows you. In your case we might need s different kind of test." Emmett suggests.

"Guys, stop it. This isn't funny."

"Bella, I think it's important that you defend the honor of all small chested women. I say normal bet that if Bella goes right now and kisses Edward he won't reject her."

"I'm definitely on, I think Bella is too shy to succeed."

"If I go out there, then the money is mine."

"Please, Bella, if you go out there and you give him a good kiss I'll pay you double, two hundred say you don't have it in you."

"You're on big guy."

I grab the vegetables for the grill and say to Emmett, "You can witness from the living room." Immediately the three of them follow behind me. Just before opening the door to the terrace I wink at Emmett. Outside, it's night, the air is cold and I didn't take my coat. Edward and Jasper are by the grill. "Guys, I brought this. It's beautiful out here but so cold."

Immediately I open Edward's coat and hug him so he can keep me warm. "Why didn't you grab your coat?"

"I forgot" which is true, I was busy making a bet with Emmett. "Thanks for sharing your coat, but it's too cold I'm going inside." Before leaving I kiss him. A little too long since we have company but I need to make sure Emmett will be happy.

Once inside the girls grin at me while Emmett looks as if he had seen aliens. "You kissed him."

"Yes, that was the deal."

"It doesn't count, you probably told him about the bet. I'm still not convinced, I'll think about something else." He says before going outside himself.

While we wait for the food we chat about nothing in particular but after a while I decide to clarify something. "Rose, why did you tell me that I don't intimidate you anymore?"

"Because now I feel comfortable with you. You're great."

"Thanks, but my question was why did I impress you before?"

"Please Bella, don't tell me that you don't know how the rest of the world sees you." I just shake my head. "Okay, try to picture this from my perspective. My dream has always been to have a family. I went to college but I never worked because I got married. People tend to see the housewife and think I'm a trophy wife. You, on the other hand, are not only beautiful, but successful. You're a college professor and you're not even 30 for God's sake. You're obviously independent, you have lived in many places. I can barely imagine the experiences you've had. Even Moody Edward is under your charm. I was kind of scared at the beginning, but not anymore. As I said, you're great."

"Rose, let me reassure you that you are also very intimidating. Many of the things you said are true, but believe me my life isn't what you think. Those experiences that you talk about, I never lived them, I was too busy studying. What do you mean independent? I can't even apply make-up correctly! Believe me, you're way scarier than I am.

At that moment, the men come back inside with the food. We sit on the couch eating while the guys start a video game tournament which apparently is a tradition when they meet together. Once we are done, we clear the plates before the guys resume their games. They're sitting on one couch while we sit on the other couch.

Out of the blues Rosalie asks "Edward, are you a breast or an ass man?"

"What?"

"We were talking earlier in the kitchen. Emmet and Alice couldn't agree about your preference." She clarifies.

"How on Earth did you guys talk about that?"

"Emmett thinks you're sleeping with Lauren, my pot-doc." I explain.

"Again, her. Why?"

"Would you say she has a good pair of breasts. And please don't tell me that you haven't noticed because I think they were quite on display last Wednesday."

"Yes, she has."

"Wait!" Emmet interrupts our conversation. "Is your post-doc blonde?"

"She most definitely is. She went to Cullen Inc. yesterday to thank Edward in person for the award. You might have seen her, Jasper." Jasper and Edward are obviously confused, while Rosalie and Alice are trying to keep their seriousness.

"Was she there on Wednesday?" Emmett asks.

"Of course she was. She was quite taken by Edward. She calls him Mr. Yummy."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me about this earlier Bella?"

"Why Emmett, you never asked me."

"Isabella, what's going on?"

"As I said Emmett thinks that you're sleeping with her. According to him, no one would turn her down with such assets. So Alice was offended and made a bet with Emmett, but since she is your sister it was my responsibility to execute it."

"Oh, the kiss."

"Indeed the kiss. But Emmett thinks that I told you before. So maybe it would only be fair if I tried to kiss you again to see what effect I have on you. You know, just for the bet. He's doubling the bet, by the way."

"Oh, I believe that for $200, you can kiss me again." This time I sit on his lap as I kiss him. We let things go a little further before stopping. My eyes remain on his as I try to slow my breath.

"That doesn't count guys." Emmett complains.

Without looking away I ask "Edward, would you mind if I stayed here tonight."

"Of course I don't Isabella."

"Still doesn't count."

"Can I sleep in your bed?"

"I'm really counting on it."

"Bro, what about Lauren?"

The spell is immediately broken as Edward looks at Emmett "What about her?"

"Edward, you can't…" But he never finishes his sentence, obviously connecting the dots. "Little Bella, who is housing you this weekend?"

"Well, Emmett if you must know, if you were to go upstairs, you'd find my bag in Edward's bedroom."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all those great reviews. Today, I would also like to recognize everyone who is following the story or has it in their favorites.**

Chapter 12

"I still have problems believing this, but it's great guys. Bella, I prefer you over Blondie, even if I don't know her. Can we have all the deets now?" Emmett moves his eyebrows up and down.

"What is it with you guys? Do you know the meaning of the word privacy?" I was sure I was once again red. "Also, don't forget you owe me some money."

"Oh, little Bella, don't worry, I'll definitely pay you. But, more importantly, that beautiful pink in your face lets me know that there are undeniably things to be told. As for privacy, no we don't know that in our family." Emmett insisted.

Since neither Edward nor I talk, he continues, "Come on guys, don't be like that. I'll know it all at the end, the same way I knew Edward was getting some or that I know last night was busy since he had nothing left for me today, Bella exhausted him." And he laughs. That's why I like Jasper so much, he is laughing with everybody else, but he isn't teasing or adding to my embarrassment.

"The media will have a party with you guys. I can already imagine the headlines and pictures."

"No, Emmet, we are keeping it quiet for now." I tell him, happy to change topics.

"Are you his little secret?"

"No, in fact I'm her little secret. We want to avoid problems for her because of the award." Edward corrects him.

Emmett guffaws "This is so awesome. Eddie is someone's little secret! Great job Bella! Keep him in his toes. You're great, you first hung up on him, then you gave him flowers, and now this. So, when did this happen, Wednesday or Thursday?"

"Emmett, please stop with the Eddie thing." Edward tries again.

Did you ever notice that sometimes your brain commands not to say something, but the more it says _don't say it, _the faster the idea comes out of your mouth? It happens to me ALL the time. In spite of my own judgment I can't avoid adding, "It was Wednesday, but Emmett, you really don't know half of it. I also asked him to leave afterwards." Yeah, I know, major mouth-brain miscommunication. As soon as the words are out of my mouth I hide my face in Edward's chest while everybody, including him, laughs.

"Oh, Bella, this is definitely the best lost bet ever."

"Thank you Isabella, you'll pay for this." Edward threatens.

"Okay, let's change subject, please. I'm up to having my ass kicked playing video games since I never played before."

After that, things become calm again, and soon enough everyone leaves.

The next day starts like Saturday, but instead of going out for a walk we go to a restaurant for brunch. "I don't understand. Believe me, I'm not complaining, but how come we can walk in the streets without being noticed?"

"I'm not some kind of star. My day life is very tame."

"So, what's the deal with your night life?"

"That was my grandfather's idea when I became interested in succeeding him. Since I really couldn't afford to be distracted or have all the mothers from New York playing matchmaker with their daughters, he told me that if I seemed not dissipated I would be left on my own. And, amazingly and contrary to my own expectations it worked. So, really, the majority is just a show. That's why Pierre hates my dinner dates."

"The majority, but not all?"

"I'm human." He replies sheepishly. Of course he is. "So, when will I see you again?"

"I could come back, if you invited me next weekend."

"That could definitely be arranged."

After that, we go back to Edward's apartment until it's time for me to go. If this becomes a regular occurrence I'll need to move things around during my week, but nothing major.

Monday is a weird day.

In the morning Lauren comes to see me. I can't avoid asking her how was her weekend in the city. Here's how it goes.

"Good morning Bella."

"Hey Lauren, how was your weekend?" I know, I could have resisted a little longer.

"It was great. I saw him."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen."

_I know_. But instead I say, "Really?"

"Yes, I just bumped into him."

_Really?_ "Crazy."

"Yes, indeed, it was a coincidence. He invited me for lunch, but I was with my friend, so I had to say no. He then invited me for dinner, but we already had something planned."

_Okay, YOU are crazy if you think I would ever believe you turned him down twice._ "He must have been disappointed!"

"Oh yes, very. Maybe, I would accept to go to Eclipse with him next time."

_I think you'll be disappointed. _"So, you'll keep in touch with him?"

"Definitely."

Then, after lunch Jane is in the coffee room when I go for a cup. I should definitely consider giving up coffee just to avoid her.

"Bella, you're here!" There's no escaping today.

"Jane, of course I'm here. Where would I be?"

"I don't know, maybe with your friend, Alice Cullen."

I prefer not to answer and just focus on pouring my coffee. But she isn't deterred. "It might be nice to be friends with the selection committee for awards. For sure it makes life easier." In other words, I got the award because Alice is my friend.

"Well, at that time I didn't know her and the projects were peered-reviewed anyway. Would you like me to introduce you to her if she ever comes? Maybe then you'd succeed to get an award." _Meow. _I also can show my nails and go to her level when I want. Maybe I shouldn't have but I always defend myself when the attack is personal and direct.

After that, Jane retreats, and I go back to my office.

But midafternoon Tyler Crowley comes to see me.

"Bella, I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thanks Tyler."

"Oh, you look great in that outfit." _Excuse me? _My great outfit is jeans and a top. Of course they are nice, I'm at work after all, but it's nothing special and I have worn the same thing many times before. That's the kind of thing Lauren told me he used to say to her.

"Thanks." What else can I say?

"So, what is this great project about?"

"It's Lauren's project, using the mutants."

"Oh, yes. That's a nice study that you have, in which you study the genes and the proteins involved in the interaction between the plant and the bacterium. Great! By the way, I was talking the other day to Lauren and I thought about a potential collaboration between you and me."

"Yes of course. It would be great to collaborate. Just tell me when you are available and we can meet to discuss it."

"Awesome, I'm leaving in two days to visit a collaborator in Germany. Why don't you call me?"

"Well, why don't you find me when you are back?"

"I will. Bye Bella. And congrats once again."

But then he sends me an email. "Here is my number in case you need it. Please, don't hesitate to call me if you ever need anything." _Does he really think I'll call him?_

That evening I go for a run before calling Alice.

"Hello Bella. How was your day?"

"It was weird. Yours?"

"Same old, same old. I don't know why you say your life is boring when I find it very entertaining. So, what happened now?"

"What didn't happen you mean. So, we had three options, Lauren, Jane and Tyler. Which one first?"

"Let's start with Jane."

"Good choice. So, in a nutshell I'm lucky you're my friend and you selected me, in other words she meant that I'm a looser. Never mind that I've had other awards before. I offered to introduce you next time to see if you would select her next."

"Thanks Bella, you're awesome." Obviously she isn't happy with me. "But let me reassure you, you were evaluated by experts from the field and ended up first. No doubts about that."

"Thanks Alice."

"Okay, Lauren next."

"Well, apparently she bumped into Edward, completely random event. He invited her for lunch, she refused; so Edward offered dinner, but once again was turned down. However, she might accept to be taken to Eclipse in the future."

"That one at least is funny. For real or you just made it up?"

"For real!"

"That was awesome. Did you tell Edward?"

"No, I know the Canadians are here today and tomorrow. I don't want to interrupt him."

"Yes, you're right. He was busy today. So, we're down to the last one, Tyler. I'm not sure who that one is."

"Dr. Tyler Crowley is a colleague of mine. Bachelor. He loves women. He flirts with anyone having XX chromosomes, Lauren included."

"Oh, I see the type. What happened?"

"He offered to start a collaboration with me. But, I have a new hypothesis. I'm persuaded men have a special sense of smell. They recognize when other men are interested in a woman, immediately the value of the woman increases, so they are obviously interested too."

"What? You lost me."

"Tyler is my office neighbor but has never looked at me twice. In all these years he never said anything more than _Hello_ to me. He flirts with Lauren constantly, but he always ignored me. Today he complemented my outfit in a weird way, he asked me to collaborate with him and gave me his cell number in case I needed something, or better yet if I needed anything."

"Wow, like a dog. This is great. I think I'm moving to your office. Who needs TV?"

"Thanks Alice."

Before going to bed I text Edward "How's it going? Gone to sleep."

On Tuesday, I had a message by the time I wake up, "So far so good. Dream about me. Call you when I can." By Wednesday evening I haven't heard from him, but I wasn't worried. I knew it was an important visit. But on the positive side, my life was back to normal. Somehow Tyler had managed to get ahold of my cell number and sent me a text "I'll call you when I'm back" Nothing worrisome but he doesn't need to call me, he can just talk to me, he's my neighbor. But now, he had finally left without further contact.

When I arrive home, I find Edward's Mercedes in my driveway, while he is sitting in his car obviously reading something on his computer. I knock on his window "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you. Do you want me to go?" He grins at me as he comes out of the car and kisses me. _Yeah, sure._

"No, I just wasn't expecting you." I'm definitely breathless.

"Well I kind of wanted to see you."

"That's good, are you coming in? Are the Canadians gone?" I ask as I go into my house.

"Yes, they left this morning. Everything is as it should. I might need to go see them next time. We'll see. So, what's that nonsense that Alice told me about dogs and smells?"

"Ha, Alice told you that? One of my colleagues is suddenly showing interest in me, probably to have access to the money. Do you like curry? It's what I had planned to eat tonight." I ask while I heat dinner.

"Yes, I do. Do you want me to do something?"

"No you're good."

"So, who is this colleague?"

"It's Tyler, you met him last week. The Colgate smile guy."

"Yes, I remember him. So, is it professional or personal interest?""

"With him it's difficult to know."

"Did you tell him about me?" I suddenly turn from my task and look at him. He is watching through the window, he has removed his jacket and tie, and opened the top buttons of his shirt. He could really be a model from one of those high end designer houses. He has one hand in his pants' pocket and is leaning against the window frame, a picture of relaxation.

"He knows about you. Everyone knows about you." I can't avoid teasing him.

He now turns to watch me and I'm surprised by the fierceness of his look. "Isabella, you know what I mean. Did you tell him about us?"

"Of course I didn't." I reply trying to contain my smile. "What do you want me to say? That I spent my weekend with you, mostly naked? I don't think it would help my cause."

"You could have said that you have a boyfriend, or at least that you're seeing someone."

"Do I?" This is turning into an interesting conversation. I had some issues defining our relationship, but Edward is being nice and doing it for me.

"Of course you do. And you can also tell him that I'm not good at sharing. You can keep my name secret I don't care."

As I put the food on the table and serve him I marvel. "You are jealous. Of Tyler!" and I can't contain my laughter any longer.

"I'm glad you find this funny, because I don't."

"Okay, forget about him. Eat."

"This is good. Did you make it?"

"Yes, I did. I like to cook; it helps me clear my brain. It's a great way to find solutions to problems when I'm stuck; I just focus on something else and boom! An idea comes. I usually make a lot and freeze it."

"I'll try your problem solving approach."

"So, mm… You're my boyfriend..." He just looks at me. "Uh, are you staying here tonight?"

"That was my plan. Are you inviting me?"

"You're amazing. I don't remember you asking me if I wanted to be your girlfriend. I also remember clearly stating that I wasn't sure I would invite you back."

"Well, you know me. Everyone has told you I always get what I want. And I definitely wanted to see you before the end of the week. So, what time do you usually come home?"

"Why? Are you planning on surprising me often? Around 6:00. Today I lost track of the time."

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just interested on the food."

''Be nice and I'll invite you next time I cook."

"I think I've been very nice with you so far."

Very quickly we clean the kitchen, while I update him on Jane's and Lauren's episodes. "I'll remind Mrs. Cope, no meetings with her."

Once we're done I ask him, "So, do you want the grand tour of my house?"

"If you want, but I think I already know the best rooms, kitchen and your bedroom."

"My bathroom is pretty nice too."

"True. Do you need to work tonight?" I shake my head while I walk him to the rooms where he's never been. My house is relatively small so we're done very fast.

"What do you want to do?" _Please say something involving kissing and getting naked!_

"Well, I'll go pick up my stuff in the car, since you nicely invited me to stay." Oh, this was not an impromptu decision, "Then we can try that great bathtub that you have. I want to discuss some things with you." _At least we'll have the naked part. I'm sure the kissing can be arranged._

I sit in the bathtub _naked _with my back to Edward's _naked _chest. _Yum… Did I just sound like Lauren?_ He immediately starts kissing my neck.

"Did you know you have several tiny moles in your neck? They are irresistible."

"So, we are here" I could have added _naked _"to talk about my awesomeness. Great topic."

"We could, but no. Since you have agreed to be my girlfriend…."

I interrupt him faking a cough "You are delusional. I didn't agree to anything. You never asked."

"Don't interrupt with technicalities. Since you're my girlfriend, I would like to discuss our living arrangements."

This time I choke, "What?"

"Well, I realized that I would like to see you often and since you live so far away it would be easier if we have something organized."

"I don't live far away, you do."

"Are you going to keep interrupting each time you don't agree with my semantics?"

"Of course I am. I know your type Cullen; if I give you my finger you'll take my arm." _I would really like if you took all of me._

"Mm, me too. And I will, as soon as we are done here."

_Oh, god! _"Did I say that allow?"

He only laughs but then he kisses me. _Yes!_

Obviously things get out of control. What can I say in my defense? His lips drive me crazy. I try turning around to face him, but he stops me. "No, let's finish talking first, otherwise we never will. I can arrange to come here every Wednesday evening and you can come to New York for the weekends."

"Okay, agreed." I would have agreed to anything. Obviously I underestimated his negotiating abilities. I don't know why, I mean he has a MBA. Obviously the Dean of my College was doomed. But I'm pretty sure I like his proposition, particularly now that we are on my bed doing more than kissing naked. So, yeah, I definitely agree.

Later I start "So, Edward, since now apparently we have a living arrangement, I was wondering something."

"Yes?"

"I don't like this condom stuff. Would you trust me if I went on birth control?"

"Trust that you'll be careful with it? Yes of course. I would really like it if you did that."

"Okay, I'll set up an appointment with my doctor; you'll need a blood test."

"Why?"

"For diseases, of course."

"Isabella, I'm healthy. I have never gone bareback, ever."

"Really?" Interesting since he agreed very quickly when I asked. "Well, it's not that I don't believe you, but I am a microbiologist. I know how nasty those things can be. Sorry it's an occupational hazard."

"That's fine; I'll ask my dad this week."

"Your dad?"

"He is a doctor."

"But he is your dad."

"I'm 30 years old; I believe he imagines I'm not virgin anymore."

"But he is your dad." Can't he see what I mean? "He'll know, I won't be able to ever look at him in the face."

"He already knows about you. Emmett can't avoid prattling."

"Already? Anyway, don't distract me, one thing is knowing, another thing is knowing."

"I believe both are the same."

"Edward!"

"Okay, I'll ask Emmett."

"I can live with that. Anyway, I'll ask my doctor for mine when I go to see him."

"Okay, let's have it. How many before me?"

"Men? One."

"Why?"

"I'm shy."

He laughs "You are not shy, at all."

"I used to be shy. And I already told you, I'm boring."

"You know, when guys want to have sex with you, usually they don't care about your conversation. And you are very interesting but also very beautiful."

"Thanks but maybe you're biased, _Boyfriend_. What I meant is that I don't like clubbing and was always studying, so I'm definitely boring, plus I'm scared of diseases, so one is my big score."

"Okay, let's talk about this One. I prefer to know everything about the competition."

"One is Jake, or Jacob. He was a med student living next door to my apartment when I was doing my PhD. I was moving in, he helped me carry some stuff and we became friends. We used to hang out together when we could. He was an intern and had an awful schedule. I would sometimes make dinner and invite him. His career was his priority so he didn't want a girlfriend. One night we were contemplating the sad reality of our sex lives. So, I offered him a deal and that's it."

"That's it?"

"Oh, no, I really liked Jake, physically; he is also a great guy. It lasted while he was my neighbor. I don't know, a few months. We are still friends and talk to each other every so often."

"I'm not sure I like that. I mean you still talking to your ex-boyfriend."

"No, you are my first boyfriend. Don't worry about him."

"That's nice, to know that I'm your only boyfriend." _Oh, Mr. Possessive Cullen, CEO._

"What about you?"

"I don't count, but I'm a normal guy. I had a couple of girlfriends a while ago. I don't talk to them. After that I had some hook-ups, nothing extraordinary."

The next day I have more breakfast choices for Edward but he still requests an omelet. Apparently they are delicious. I'll have to tell my grandma about her success. Once he is ready to leave he tells me, "See you tomorrow Beautiful". He then kisses me until I'm a panting mess. He grabs his bags and is out of my door for the second Thursday in a row.


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again thanks for your reviews. Just as Bella I'll be busy in the coming weeks, I'll try to post at least once a week for each of my stories. Sorry if I can't, I know that I have been spoiling you.**

Chapter 13

It's Friday. Once again I have a bag in my car with clothes for the weekend and I'm ready to go to the city as soon as I'm done with work. Yesterday afternoon I realized that we were almost mid-April. Already! The semester is about to finish which means I'm about to get really busy. As summer approaches everything needs to happen at the same time.

First, it's the end of the semester, which means grading. I always give my students the opportunity to improve their grades by writing about certain topics. It makes them read and organize ideas and concepts on their own, which translates into improved learning and better command of the course information than if they were just memorizing lessons. It also means a lot of extra work for me, but it's so worthy!

Second, the end of the school year means committee meetings. Many faculty leave at some point during the summer, so we have to meet for graduate student's committees, defenses, and proposals, as well as for administrative committees.

Then, yesterday morning I was invited to participate in a grant review panel. That is a great opportunity to learn where science is going. We discuss future projects and experiments. It's an opportunity to learn about new techniques and approaches. But it also means reading over fifteen projects, which often represent the condensed version of a small book. Obviously I accepted being in the panel, that's the kind of opportunity that we never turn down.

Imagine my surprise when at 2:00 there is a knock on my door and I find a uniformed man standing outside my office.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Dr. Isabella Swan."

"Yes, that's me."

"My name is Liam. I'm Mr. Cullen's driver. I just wanted to let you know that I have arrived and I'm at your service. Please, let me know whenever you are ready. Here's my card, please call me and I will come with the car."

"Excuse me? Is Mr. Cullen here?"

"No, Mr. Cullen is in New York. I came to drive you to the city whenever you are ready to go."

"Mmm, I wasn't aware you were coming to pick me up. Can you wait outside a moment please?"

After I close the door, I call Edward.

"Isabella, how are you?"

"Edward, why is there a Liam waiting outside my office?"

"Liam is my driver, I'm glad he arrived."

"The question was not who he was. Liam introduced himself. The question was _why_ he is here."

"To drive you, obviously."

"Edward, don't be purposely obtuse, I know you have a perfect grasp of my question."

"You told me you were very busy and I know the trips are long. I'm hoping you'll be coming here every week and I can't expect you to waste your time commuting. Add to that the stress of driving… It's much better this way."

"Even if I appreciate your highhanded decision, I would like to discuss this with you. Heck, you should have discussed this with me before sending Liam here."

"Don't blame me, it's your fault. I planned discussing this with you on Wednesday night but you distracted me."

"You started kissing me first."

"Well you were naked! Anyway I don't have time right now to talk about this. I need to be in a meeting."

"But Wednesday I hadn't told you yet I would be busy. Moreover, he is your driver, I'm sure you need him. And I don't want to be driven around."

"I'm busy Isabella. And no, I don't need him; I manage perfectly well without him."

"Edward, you can't have your driver waiting for me on Fridays and then driving me again on Sundays."

"Why not? I'm already paying him. Driving is his job."

"Because you can't."

"Isabella, of course I can. The proof is that he is there."

"I don't want to be driven around."

"I would love to continue discussing this with you, but I need to be in a meeting. Bye."

"I hate you!"

"Oh no, you don't." He laughs at me. Laughs!

"How do you know?"

"You told me."

"I don't believe you. When was that?"

"The other night."

"I didn't. I don't remember."

"Maybe you don't remember because you were sleeping."

"Then, I know you are lying because you don't speak Spanish." I assure him.

"True, but you do speak English, and the other night you were definitely speaking in English. It was an interesting and enlightening conversation." Then his voice gets deeper and suggestive, "Do want to know what you said?"

I swallow, "I thought you had a meeting. You told me you were busy."

"They can wait."

"Oh, they can wait for this but not to discuss why I don't want to be driven around?"

"It's a matter of priorities…"

"Well, my priorities tell me that I'll drive tonight."

His voice is serious and commanding now. "Isabella, you better be in the same car as Liam, and he better be behind the wheel." Oh, Mr. Cool and Composed Cullen, you're not so calm anymore.

"Or what?"

"Or else."

"So very threatening." I scoff at him.

"Okay, or I'll go prematurely grey." I can hear the smile in his words.

"Oh, you're right. We all know how famous your hair is. We can't have that." I tease him. "I'll go with Liam today. But this conversation isn't over."

"I knew you were reasonable. See you tonight."

After we hang, I tell Liam that I'll need to go home to drop my car. I suggest we meet there and I give him my address. I'll call him when I'm ready to go home, probably around five, so he can do whatever he wants in the meantime.

I decide to repay Edward for his unilateral decision, so I text him, "What did I say while I was sleeping?"

"Work!"

"Why?"

"We'll be busy this weekend, you need to work now. _I_ need to work now!"

"Busy?"

"My mother has been pestering me, we'll visit them."

"What!?"

"Don't worry. You met them. They loved you."

"It's not the same!"

"Of course it is. Anyway, they aren't the main event."

"No?"

"No. I'm in meeting now."

"Tell me what it is. What kind of clothes do I need to pack for the main event?"

"None ;) Now, work." _Oh, my. Did he mean what I think he meant? _

Since I need to go home to drop my car, I decide to also include a parent-appropriate outfit. There is nothing wrong with having a skirt in my bag, just in case. It's different to go to their house invited by Alice than as a girlfriend, even if I'm not sure that's the label Emmett gave me. The rest of the day is as uneventful as the morning was. When it's time to go, I call Liam and grab my stuff. Today, I don't cross paths with Jane. I am starting to think that she has not recovered from our last confrontation yet and is avoiding me. I'm sure her comeback will be vicious.

I refuse to sit in the back of Edward's car. I decide to use the two-hour trip to pump Liam for information, but he isn't the most talkative person in the world. He's almost as difficult as Edward was the night we went to Eclipse. Here is how it goes.

"For how long have you been working for Mr. Cullen?"

"A while."

"What do you do for him?"

"Drive."

"How often do you drive him?"

"Whenever he asks me." Four words, that's definitively progress!

Obviously my approach isn't working, I need something else. "Can I ask you a question? Then I'll stop bothering you, I promise." He nods with obvious reluctance.

"My students like to talk about baseball before class starts. I don't know anything about it. What should I watch this weekend in order to have something to tell them next week?" And voila! The work is done. Liam becomes very talkative as he explains different aspects of the season. Let's be clear, I don't know anything about that sport since I come from the land of soccer, so Liam gives me a Baseball 101 intensive course. The Romans had figured it out, "Give them bread and circuses".

After that, Liam and I are best buddies and I get all my answers. He started working for Edward when he became CEO. While his principal task is to drive Edward to meetings in the city, he also drives him to events during the evenings. Edward uses the Mercedes as his professional car, while the Volvo is his private car.

Just before arriving, I make him promise to teach me football during the drive back. I know, sneaky me! But he told me it was his favorite sport and definitely a must know to develop good relationships with students, but obviously with drivers too.

Today Luis is the doorman. I met him last week when we went for our walk on Saturday. He is from Peru, and Edward was not happy that he couldn't understand what we were talking about. He had even given him the stinky eye. On Sunday, Edward was rather cold with him. The poor guy never understood what happened. Today, we talk while I wait for the elevator. Once again the topic is sports, but with him it's soccer, which of course I know a lot about. Do you see a trend here? They call it boys and their toys.

This Friday I'm not nervous as I knock on Edward's door. But, my reception isn't as last week, either. Such a pity! Edward is wearing his executive suit minus the jacket and the tie that are on the couch. He has opened the top buttons of his white shirt and he looks delicious. However, he is on the phone and seems rather unhappy. Once again he's barking orders to whoever is on the other side. I decide to give him privacy to walk back and forth on his living room carpet, and I go to investigate things in the kitchen. The smell is delicious and I'm starving.

By the time I'm done setting the table, the oven has finished working. I sit to wait for Edward and get lost in my daydreams. Suddenly, he is squatting in front of me. I pass my hand through his hair trying to tame it a little then I kiss his lips. "Continue pulling you hair like this and I'll have no excuse to allow Liam to drive me. Is everything all right?"

"The Canadians. I'll probably need to go to visit them, and it might be sooner than expected. We'll see. How was the trip?"

"Liam isn't very talkative." I say noncommittally.

"But he is a good driver." He replies with a grin.

"Why don't we eat while we discuss Liam? What did you order today? It smells good."

"For your information, I didn't order the lasagna. Wine?"

"Not today thanks. Water is fine. So, you cooked?"

"Not exactly. Maggy made it."

"And Maggy is…"

"Maggy is my housekeeper. She comes every day during the week. She takes care of me and cooks dinner."

"I didn't know that. You can tell her that it was very good." I say after tasting my dinner. "So, Liam…"

"I'd really like if you let him drive you. I feel like I'm already taking too much of your time, and I know how difficult getting tenure is. So, please let me do that for you."

"Okay."

"Okay? I was ready to convince you and you just accepted?"

"I can be difficult if you want, but I understand your point and you're right, so okay. However, I have a condition."

"Too late, you accepted."

"As I said, I have a condition. Liam has to drive you also when you come on Wednesdays."

"Nonsense Isabella, I can drive by myself and anyway Liam is busy on Wednesdays."

"Yes, I know. His new Wednesday routine is fighting with you during the day so you would let him do his job. It's a new routine, it started two weeks ago, but he has been rather unsuccessful so far! At night he watches TV."

"How do you know that?"

"Liam told me."

"I thought you said Liam was not talkative."

"I might have forgotten to add at the beginning."

"He never talks with me."

"Well, I won the bet with Emmett. I believe my convincing powers have been properly recognized."

"Did you kiss Liam?" He isn't smiling anymore. Oh, Mr. Cullen is jealous for real.

"Please, I didn't need to kiss him. I think I had charmed you before kissing you. However, in my culture we are very kissy, just so you know."

"Ha, ha, so very funny." But he isn't laughing. "You know my position on sharing."

"Well, you know my position on changing subjects. We were discussing how if I let Liam drives me, he drives you too."

"That was not up to negotiation."

Since we are finished eating, he grabs me and sits me on his lap, while he kisses my neck. Once he's done there, he moves to my cheek and finally my lips. Once again, I'm putty in his hands and ready to accept whatever he says.

"Forget about the deal." He tells me in between kisses.

"Only if you promise that you'll allow him to drive you if you're tired or busy."

He immediately stops and looks back at me with a lopsided smile, "I think my convincing powers are also very good. Do I need to call Jasper to draft some kind of contract?"

"I don't think that's necessary." Then I grab his hands and seductively kiss his fingers. "I would like to see how good you are with your hands." I say while I drag my index from the top of his chest to his abdomen.

"I'm ready to show you anything you want."

I stand up dropping his hands "Excellent, the piano awaits us."

"What?"

"You heard me Cullen, get to work, show me your value. Let's see how good you are."

"Oh, Isabella, I told you, I'm very good. But my performance will need payment." He adds winking at me.

"I'm ready to reward quality." I assure him, "I hope you're _very _good."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm excellent." And was he right. He is really good. Later, I had to repay… a lot. _Yes!_

Saturday is a repeat of last week, but this time Edward spends part of the morning on the phone while I read. I had decided that I wouldn't work this weekend in preparation for the tough times to come. By 11:30 Edward is still on the phone, so I decide to check his fridge. I find enough vegetables to prepare a ratatouille.

As I'm making sure the vegetables don't burn, Edward hugs me from behind. "I'm sorry about the phone."

I turn around to look at him. "Don't be. I was expecting you to be always busy like this. It's your job."

"Well, the reality is that it's often like this, and many times it's even worse." He says ashamed.

"As I said don't worry."

"Mm, you're great." And he kisses me, but suddenly he looks seriously into my eyes.

"Please tell me that there is something else than plants in that pan. I'm meeting Emmett this afternoon, I need energy or he'll kick my butt and I won't hear the end of it. You'll be a target of his teasing too."

"Crap! I'm not used to feed a guy. Let me think." I can't have Emmett teasing us this evening in front of Carlisle and Esme. I need an idea and pronto. "I know, I can add cheese and eggs or… I can make you a sandwich."

"Eggs and cheese sound good."

"So, it's 2 - 0. Next time you cook for me!"

"We'll see, you might be disappointed."

After eating, we settle again to watch TV. And like last week, I fall immediately asleep. What can I say? Being surrounded by Edward's smell and warmth relaxes me, particularly after such an expensive night!

I wake up to Edward's phone alarm. To my surprise he is sleeping, too. It's the first time I see him sleeping. I always thought I was one of those persons that didn't need much sleep time, but obviously he needs even less. I wake him up to let him know it's time for him to go. Since I have nothing planned I let Rose convince me to spend the afternoon with her while the guys do whatever it is they do. We'll go together to Esme and Carlisle's house and meet the guys there.

Rosalie and Emmett live in a townhouse. It's obvious that their idea is to fill it with kids. Of course, Emmett's first words are to tease us "Oh, Bella, you are here. How is your boy doing? Did you leave any energy for me?"

"I'm sure you'll let me know when you come back."

"You can count on that."

Edward kisses me long and deep, and leaves with Emmett. "After that goodbye, I don't think I need to ask how things are going."

"Well, things are going well. What about you?"

"I'm pretty awesome if you ask me. After the first awful months pregnancies are absolutely the best. I have renewed energy; Emmett fulfills all my wishes; I officially don't fit in my pants anymore, but who cares; my sex drive is through the roof; and next week we might see if it's a girl or a boy."

"So, the sex drive thing. Is it true?"

"Oh, yes. Very true."

"Poor Emmett." I say laughing.

"Indeed! So, Alice told me your Monday's adventures. Any news from any front?"

"Not really. Since that day, I haven't seen Jane, she might be avoiding me or she might be busy. She'll probably wait a few more days and act as if nothing happened, then she'll start with her snide comments again. That's her typical behavior. She can be nice if she wants. Tyler is gone for a while so also peace and quiet."

"What about Lauren?"

"Lauren is doing well. For the moment there have been no further talks about Edward. Right now she needs to advance her project for this summer. She'll present at our annual society meeting which is a great opportunity to get remarked by our colleagues. It's how I found my job. So right now she is rather quiet."

"Good. Do you want to see the nursery?"

"Definitely."

We spend the rest of the afternoon looking at baby catalogs. I didn't know they needed so much stuff. There are some things that are really cute but it's difficult to know what is good or needed. Maybe I should suggest we offer an undergraduate-level course to prepare students to parenthood; I'm sure there is enough material to make a 3 credit course. We could cover an item per week: diapers, clothes, toys, food, bath time, car seats, strollers, bedding and furniture, etc. My recommendation to Rosalie is to find someone with small children and drill them about all the important details like what to buy and when.

When it's time to go, I start getting nervous. The forgotten butterflies are back. Rosalie must have guessed my problem because she reassures me, "Don't worry Bella, you don't need to impress anyone, you already succeeded. Edward's parents only say good things about you."

Esme and Carlisle welcome me with a hug, as if nothing had changed. I give them two bottles of wine I bought during my last trip home. I always bring good wine that can't be found in the US for emergencies like this one.

While we wait for the others, Esme asks about my trip home. To my surprise none of them has ever been to Argentina. Apparently Esme and Carlisle own some kind of property in Brazil and that's where they usually go. Living in New York, I'm sure they would love Buenos Aires.

When Emmett and Edward arrive, Edward takes me in a tour of the home where he grew up. It's very similar to his apartment. He shows me the piano in which he learned to play, but I'm eager to see his childhood bedroom. To my disappointment there's nothing special about it. "Was it always like this or you removed all incriminating material?"

"Incriminating material? No, it was more or less like this when I lived here. I mainly had more books and music. I also had some of the pictures that are now in my home, but that was it. You seem disappointed."

"I am. I was expecting to see teenager Edward."

"Isabella, that guy was not interesting. You would be so disappointed! He also had a different girlfriend so I wouldn't recommend him. Now, this Edward, he really would like to kiss you." But, just then his phone starts ringing.

"Well, I think you have other things to do. I'll use this time to contact Mrs. Cope and make sure she reschedules the multiple personality disorder session." I give him a peck and leave him with his phone.

Everyone is in the living room, including Alice and Jasper. Alice has finally caved in and accepted to move in with him. They are considering when would be best to move. Alice is organizing some kind of event that is keeping her extremely busy.

Once Edward is done with his call, Esme invites us to start dinner. She has cooked some kind of spicy chicken that I would guess is an Indian recipe. It is really tasty and apparently easy to make. I'll have to ask her to teach me how to do it for my next troubleshooting session in my kitchen. Suddenly, there's a lull in the conversation. Emmett starts in what seems like an afterthought but that I'm sure isn't innocent at all, "So, Edward was in top shape today."

Carlisle, who is not aware where the conversation is going replies, "Well, I'm happy the problems with the Canadians are not stressing him so much."

"Can you stop talking about me as I wasn't present?" Edward interrupts.

"I wasn't worried about his stress level. I'm sure he has been partaking in activities known to lower stress and increase endorphin levels."

Carlisle's grin lets me know that he now understands perfectly what Emmett was talking about. Immediately my face starts heating. "So, the Canadians…" Carlisle tries changing the subject, but Emmett is not ready to stop embarrassing me.

"I was wondering, what did you guys do yesterday night?"

The twinkle in Emmett's eyes reveals that this is a tricky question. I'm sure any answer will be used against us. For instance, implying that we had a quiet evening could be as incriminating as suggesting that we didn't get too much rest.

Mercifully, Edward manages to divert Emmett's interest, "Well, Isabella instructed me on her approach to make people talk. With her even Liam chitchats."

It seems that Liam is really a quiet person since everyone seems surprised to learn that I had a long conversation with him.

As I start relaxing thinking that the crisis had been avoided, Emmett gives an envelope to Edward "Congrats, bro, your tests came clean. No STDs."

I almost choke on a piece of chicken, while Rosalie spits her water. I don't know if it was divine justice or she did it on purpose but Emmett was the only affected party by Rose's surprise. The rest of the present seem unaffected by Emmett's announcement. Once again I feel me face burning.

"Thanks Emmett. I think you've done enough." Edward takes the papers.

I'm hoping that the double meaning of Edward's words will be enough to stop him. But, I can see that he won't be happy until I'm completely embarrassed. I decide to take the bull by the horns, "Great, mine is back too, so we are set."

Emmett is initially surprised by my audacity but when I see his smirk I know that we're not done yet. "Emmett, I think you embarrassed me enough already."

"It was a pleasure Bella and a well-deserved payback."

"Okay, I think that was enough vengeance for the bet, can she finish eating now?" Edward intervenes.

"What? Was all this because of the bet? That is so unfair, I won it. It can be a payback, you haven't paid yet."

"Bella, now I'm ready to pay the bet. It's true that you won, but I just wanted to have some kind of retribution back. It was very funny. After desert, I'll pay."

"Do I want to know about this bet?" Esme asks.

"No, Mom. It's a typical Emmett and Alice nonsense. Don't worry. Now, where is desert?" Edward effectively switched topics.

Before leaving, Emmett takes me aside and gives me my money. "Please, tell me you aren't mad at me or offended. It never was my intention."

"No, it's fine. But I'm curious; I know you were ready to continue. What would have been the next observation about?"

"Birth control."

I was more than happy to see Emmett and Rosalie go. Even if this weekend I'm not driving, the trips between New Heaven and New York are starting to take their toll on my energy and I still need to get back home tomorrow. I also know that the following weeks will be rough.

Sunday morning is calm. There are no phone calls about Canadian or any other client. I have no news from my lab which probably means good news. The only interruption to the peaceful day is Edward's phone just after 2:30. I manage to recognize Alice's voice so I know that it isn't a work-related issue. After talking for a few minutes Edward hangs.

"So?"

"Online press." He says as he opens his computer. The headline "Where is Edward Cullen?" was followed by an article summarizing the last times he was seen in public, the night at Eclipse and the gala. A detailed compilation of both events was posted. I could see myself in the pictures from both evenings. According to the journalist it was the first time Edward had not been seen in public with some female company for so long. Sources confirmed that he was not away and remained in the city, but those sources had been very discreet about his evening whereabouts. Would this absence mean that Heidi had not been a fling as previously believed? Or even worst, is the handsome CEO retiring from the night life to the disappointment of the female population?


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again thanks to all of you for your reviews, putting me in alert, etc. Please let me know what you think. I live hearing your ideas.**

Chapter 14

I hate being wrong, but sometimes I hate being right too. In this case I was right, things were going to get hectic, but what I hadn't realized was how fast they did. After my class on Tuesday morning, students start inundating my mailbox with extra credit papers. The funny thing is that every year I insist it would be better if they wrote those during the semester. I remind them regularly that they should be working on their extra credit papers. What they don't understand is that after Spring break their schedule and mine get really busy. Also it would be more beneficial for the students to write the papers as we cover the topics in class and the information is fresh in their heads. But no, they have to wait until the last two weeks. Honestly, I don't complain much because I'm Miss Procrastination personified.

In the afternoon Tyler is back. He knocks on my door and I can see he sports a _I'm so going to get you _smile.

"Bella, I'm back."

"Tyler, how was your trip?"

"It was awesome. The food, the people, all great." Funny, I thought it was a work related trip.

"What about your collaborator?"

"She was perfect." Oh, I see. It was a she. Now I wonder if it was a scientific collaboration where students and ideas are exchanged or another kind of collaboration involving other types of exchanges.

"Good, I'm glad for you. Do you think something will come out of it?"

"Probably, I'll need to go back again soon to further discuss things." Maybe I should tell Tyler that Skype exists. But probably he can't have the type of conversation he wants via the web. "Anyway, I brought some wonderful Porto. What do you say about coming this weekend to have dinner in my house so we try it?" That, I wasn't expecting. We never socialize outside of the university.

"I have plans this weekend."

"Really?" Why is he surprised? I can have a life outside this place. It's true that a couple of weeks ago my weekends were completely empty but he doesn't know that.

I just look at him and nod my head once. "So, what are you doing?"

Ooops, that's a tricky question. "We are still undecided."

"Who is 'we'?"

"My friend and I." I'm trying to channel Liam and I realize it can be difficult. I need to pay more attention on how to successfully dodge questions. Liam has perfected it to the level of an art.

"Not very helpful. Who is he?"

"Who said it's a he? Anyway, I don't think you know my friend." What I really mean is I know you don't need to know who my friend is.

"Is he a student?"

"Of course not, and maybe it's a she."

"No I don't think so. Mmm, if he isn't a student and you aren't telling, he has to be one of us. Oh, I know, an administrator."

"Please!" I say with a disgusted face.

"Okay. You won't tell. That's fine. I still want to talk about the project I told you last week, if you are still interested."

"Yes, that would be nice." For some reason Tyler has tones of collaborations and I would love to use his network to develop some on my own since it's a requirement for promotion. It's probably because he's a social butterfly.

"Well, I need to catch up with some things since I wasn't here last week. I'll let you know my schedule soon enough so we can find a moment to meet."

"That sounds good."

But five minutes after he is out of my door I receive a text message "I forgot to tell you, I love your hair like that."

Great! Does this guy ever work? My hair has been the same for the last seven years. I don't think he has ever seen it differently except for slightly longer or shorter. Are there women out there that fall for this crap?

To complete my already bad day Edward calls in the evening.

"Isabella."

"Hi Edward. I haven't heard from you since yesterday, your day was probably not very good."

"Well yes, I wanted to talk about that. I decided to go to Canada. Things are not improving and I think that the more we wait the worst it'll be."

"I understand. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow, which means I won't see you. I'm hoping to be done for the weekend."

"That's fine. I prefer you cancelling tomorrow than the weekend."

"Good. I'll assume you mean that you like coming to spend your Saturdays and Sundays with me." He sounds so cocky.

"Yeah, yeah. You know what they say about people that assume. You can tell yourself whatever you want but I like having free lodging in the city and of course I want to share with Liam my success engaging the students with my new acquired knowledge on all American sports."

"Isabella, you could wound me. But I don't believe you, you need better arguments. When you come to visit me you barely put your nose outside however you seem to really like my bed. As for Liam, I believe you have his number, just call him if you want to talk to him. So, until you come up with better lies I'll still think I'm the main attraction of the weekend."

"Everyone knows you're attractive, but I can see you in a magazine. No need to travel all that distance to see you. However, you give me the perfect excuse to decline Tyler's invitation to dinner and drinks in his house this weekend." Let's see what you think about that Mr. Cocky Cullen, CEO.

"What?" Oh, yes, we aren't smiling anymore. He puzzles me, he's so confident for everything but so insecure about me. I'm sure there's something there but I don't know what.

"Tyler came back from his trip. He brought some Porto and he invited me this weekend to dinner in his house."

"What did you say?" He seriously doubts my answer!

"Since the weekend I'm busy, I suggested Thursday." I deadpan.

"What?" I think we left mad behind and are in furious land.

"Edward, I told him I'm busy. I just gave you the same answer you gave me when Lauren invited you to lunch. But _I_ didn't get mad."

"I know. And of course you can see your friends whenever you want. It's just that based on what you told me about him, I don't trust him."

"But, you can trust me. I told him I had plans."

"Did you tell him about me?"

"We had this discussion already. I can't tell about you yet."

"I know that, but you know what I mean. I'm sure you didn't say boyfriend either."

"You know me so well already!"

"Isabella!"

"Oh, calm down. So do you think you'll be back for Friday night or should I say to Tyler that my plans fell apart?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'll do my best. For the moment I'm coming back on Friday so Liam will be there for you. If I see I won't make it I'll let you know."

"Okay. Have a good trip."

"Good night Beautiful. Talk to you tomorrow."

Wednesday I'm sad that I won't see Edward in the evening but I'll use my free time to advance grading as much as I can. Early in the afternoon Tyler knocks once again on my door. This time he has a blue flower arrangement in his hands.

"Tyler, did somebody send you flowers?"

"No, they are for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, they were erroneously delivered to my office."

"Your office, eh? That's weird; usually things are delivered to the main office." I think I know what happened.

"You're right. Anyway, here are your flowers. There's a card." He says giving me a small envelop with my name on it. His smile lets me know that he read it. I'm hoping for everyone's sanity that there are no names written on it. I can see that Tyler won't leave until he knows more about this present. I put the flowers by the window and resign myself to open the card. On it, there's only one word _Aconitum_.

"So, who sent them?"

"It doesn't say. Probably it's a mistake of some sort. They even had the wrong office."

"Who sends flowers by mistake? I'm sure if you call the flower shop they'll tell you who sent them."

"Probably, but it isn't important. I'll probably know one way or the other. Thanks for bringing them to me."

"No problem."

I can barely wait until I'm back at home to call Edward. He has gone way overboard. I'm not sure if I should be mad or laugh at this nonsense. That night, as soon as I arrive home I call him.

"Edward, why did you do that?"

"Hello, Isabella, it's nice for you to call. I did many things since I last talked to you; you need to be more specific."

"Well, why don't I clarify things for you? You sent me flowers and purposely delivered them to Tyler's office. I believe this time the message wasn't exactly for me."

"No, the message was for you, it means that the enemy is near. Didn't you google the meaning of the flowers? So they were delivered to the wrong office, my bad!"

"Please, I know it wasn't an accident. I believe _that_ was the message you wanted to deliver this time. Plus, I know your personnel are very efficient and can give you correct addresses."

"Yes indeed they can. But I didn't ask any of my people for help with this delivery. Can you imagine the rumors if they knew I sent flowers to a male? No, thank you. Now, the meaning of the flowers was for you. Did you google them?"

"Maybe."

"Good."

"But he isn't a threat."

"The point was for you to know it. Apparently I need to teach you something else. When someone gives you things it's customary to say _Thank you, _even if you don't like the present. I thought you knew that already."

"I'm still not sure they were a present for me."

"True, what can I say? You called me yesterday telling me this person wants you to go to his house while I'm not even in the country. Not acceptable. I hope I made myself clear."

"First of all, you called me yesterday. I'm calling today. Second, I'm not sure Tyler got your message. He probably thinks my doctor sent the flowers to me."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because I kind of say it to Lauren during the afternoon as we were walking by his office."

"All this effort for nothing! You know how long it took me to find flowers with some kind of correct meaning that I could buy? Hours!"

"Well, you should learn to better manage your time. Why weren't you working?"

"That's a funny question coming from the person that keeps my mind occupied."

"So, you think about me!" I say surprised.

"Constantly." Just like that, my week went from awful to great.

"That's nice to hear, but if you don't work, what's the point of being in Canada? You could have stayed here. We could be in my bathtub right now."

"Isabella…You're not helping. I have a meeting in a few minutes. I'm trying to meet with everyone so I can leave by Friday, but how do you want me to focus if you put those images in my head?"

"Edward, I'll start to think you really like me if you continue like that."

"Why don't you know it already? I thought I'd been fairly straightforward. I really like you."

"I like hearing it. So, for the moment Friday's still happening?"

"Yes. I'll do my best to be there. I left the key with your friend the doorman in case you arrive before me."

"Great. Now, please if we could stop the flowers…"

"You started it. I discovered that I like sending them a lot. But I'll try to control myself if you promise to be nice."

"I'm always nice."

"We'll see. I need to go to my meeting. Bye."

"Good night, remember no more messages for Tyler. I'll deal with him. And Edward, I loved the flowers, their aspect and their meaning."

After talking to him I'm not so sad anymore. I love our banter. Now I'm motivated to grade as much work as possible so I'll be able to be very nice with him this weekend. I can't avoid smiling every time I think about Edward sending flowers to Tyler. If Emmett hears about it there'll be no stopping him. Before going to bed I text him again "Ready to sleep. Can I tell Emmett about the flowers for Tyler?"

His reply comes immediately "Lucky you, I'm still in my meeting, at least now I have something to think about! Of course you won't tell Emmett."

"It'll cost you."

"Last time you paid, and I think you enjoyed it. I'm ready to pay, as you know I'm a wealthy man."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I don't know why you insist you're shy when evidently you aren't."

"Bye"

"Ttyt"

What Edward never thought about it's that the flowers would backfire on him. Now Tyler is more persistent than ever. He comes to see me first thing in the morning.

"Bella, did you figure out who your secret admirer is?"

"I don't have a secret admirer." That's not a lie since I know who sent them.

"I don't know. Sending flowers is a pretty good message. There's someone out there who really likes you." I can't avoid laughing. He got that there was a message involved but he completely misread it. He didn't realize the message was for him.

"I'm not laughing at you. It's just that the message would have been more effective if it was an email or a phone call. Obviously the meaning got lost."

He then gives me a box wrapped in paper. "Here, I know you like chocolates. I saw these ones at the airport and thought about you." Things are worse than I thought. I'll need to make myself clear with him.

"Thanks Tyler, you shouldn't have. And Tyler, don't worry about the flowers, I know who sent them."

"Who?"

"My boyfriend." I'm sure I made a grimace when I said the word, but Tyler didn't comment on that.

"I knew it. Is he your date this weekend?"

"Of course."

"See you later Bella." I have the feeling my revelation didn't change anything. I'm kind of sure Tyler is the type of guy that isn't concerned about boyfriends. One day he came to work with a broken arm. According to him, he was passed out in a party and without any reason a guy started hitting him. Difficult to believe! Our hypothesis with Angela is that he messed around with someone's girlfriend.

The story about the flowers was the talk of the day. People believe that scientists are individualist persons that spend their time alone in their labs. They don't realize that usually there are many people in the labs and that many protocols have lots of incubation time during which there's nothing else to do but gossip. Even faculty like me who don't get to spend so long in the lab, we talk a lot. By the end of the day almost everyone had asked about the flowers. Now the question was who my boyfriend was. The only missing person was Jane. But of course my respite didn't last long. Friday afternoon as I'm getting ready to leave I realize that I need to photocopy some papers for my students. And who do I find in the copier room? Of course, Jane.

"Jane, I haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been here. Now, on the other hand I heard you have a boyfriend." Message loud and clear _I wasn't here, I was probably gallivanting with my boyfriend._

"Yes, it's very new."

"From before or after the award?"

"After the award. It's very recent." I feel like kissing her. I know that if she ever learns about Edward she'll remember this conversation. She might be lots of things but she has a good memory and she can be fair. She won't doubt that my selection for the award was independent from my involvement with the Cullens.

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts."

"Why wouldn't it last?"

"Academia is a tough world. No room for kids and people get tired of living with workaholics."

"Jane, you need to know that it isn't necessarily true. Look at Angela; she has kids and a husband."

"Yes, but she isn't as successful as she could and her husband is also a professor."

We say goodbye but she changed my mood for the rest of the day. She's right, academia is tough. I'm not sure what'll happen between Edward and me but we'll probably have to solve some issues in the future. I'm so focused on my thoughts that I barely talk to Liam for the first half of the trip. But then, I decide to stop worrying and I tell him about my class. I'm starting to believe that Liam likes my chatter. After I start talking he seems more relaxed.

When I arrive to Edward's building, Luis is once again on duty. He informs me that Edward isn't back yet but he left his key for me. His apartment is lonely without him. I find a note that there's dinner in the fridge. After dinner I try calling him without success. I should have asked Liam for news. After a shower I go to bed and read an article but since I don't know when Edward will be home I decide to sleep.

I wake up early in the morning. Before opening my eyes I feel his body spooning mine. I enjoy the sensation for a few minutes but then decide to look around. On the night stand I see the same chocolates Tyler gave me. I can't stop a small laugh. It isn't loud but it's enough to wake Edward.

"What's so funny so early in the morning?"

"I'll tell you later. What time did you arrive?"

"Not sure, it was after 3."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Honestly, I was too tired. I just wanted the bed. I'm not so young anymore."

"You're definitely ancient. Why don't you sleep a little longer while I go fix some breakfast."

"No, stay here with me." He pleads while pulling me closer into his body, but he immediately falls asleep again. After a few minutes I get out of the bed, shower and go to the kitchen for coffee. I check my emails, and write a few ideas for Mike that I got while reading the article yesterday night. By the time I'm done I had drank all the coffee pot and the morning is almost gone. I decide to start preparing lunch instead of breakfast.

I am so focused on my task that I don't hear him coming down. "I really hope that's an omelet."

I turn around and find him just behind me checking over my shoulder the content of the pan. His hair is wet and he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He looks so good, I immediately hear Lauren's words Mr. Yummy, which I hate but they are so adapted. When he's happy to see the eggs he kisses me. I really missed his lips but the omelet will burn, so against my will I have to turn around.

"You woke up just in time."

"It's the smell. It was too tempting to stay in bed."

"You're such a liar. I just started cooking and you even showered. You don't need to praise me, I learned my lesson already, you need something more than veggies. I'm making plenty of food for you."

"Great. Do you want me to set up the table?"

"Yes, it's almost ready."

After plating the food I give him a kiss in his cheek "Thank you."

"For what? You cooked."

"For the chocolates."

"I'm not sure you liked the gesture, you laughed at them!" I suddenly realize he might not have eaten yesterday since by the time I take the first bite he's already done with half of his plate.

"No, I promise, I liked them. It's just that they're the same Tyler gave me."

"Excuse me!" He says while his fork drops on the plate. "Tyler gave you chocolates?"

"Apparently he saw them at the airport and thought about me. I don't believe a word, I'm sure he bought many and tells everyone the same lie."

"Well, I saw them at the airport and thought about you." He says looking down.

"I believe you. Don't worry." I squeeze his hand.

"Are they any good at least?"

"I didn't try them; I gave them to Liam for his help."

"That's a good use," he says laughing.

"Did you solve everything in Canada?"

"I think it'll be enough. We're advancing our negotiations."

"So, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing. I spent my time in meetings. I had some conference calls with England at weird times. So my plans for the weekend are to rest. What about you?"

"I worked while you slept so I'm free to do what I want. What will Emmett say?"

"He knows that after a trip like this one it takes me a few days to recharge. But if you want we can go for a run. I'd love to do that with you."

"I don't have my stuff."

"We could buy things. Then you can leave them here for next time."

"Are you asking me to leave clothes in your house?" I tease him.

"Please, we already have a living arrangement. It's silly to be carrying stuff every week. Anyways, it seems like I have to up my game since this Tyler is breathing on my neck."

"Don't worry, you still have some serious advantage on him."

"I think you're scared of running with me."

"Please! Why would I be scared? Obviously you can run faster since you have longer legs. You also can run longer since you are a guy, that's what testosterone does to you. If I were you, I would be scared of running with me, you have all to lose."

"I see, no pressure! My suggestion is we clean here and we go buy your things. "

"What about if we do that but then we stay today in? You can finally cook for me and we'll go running tomorrow."

"That's fine. But I might not be a good cook. That's why I have someone doing the cooking for me."

"Finally I found something you're not good at!"

"Believe me there are plenty of tings I'm not good at!"

"So, no cooking."

"I can make some stuff."

"Really?"

"Obviously I can grill, you tasted that. I know some pretty good recipes with prawns, some pasta and of course sandwiches."

"Well, I like meat. So why don't we grill something?"

"Okay, that seems like a good plan."

Buying with Edward is a new experience. Of course he doesn't look at the price tags. I make a fairly good salary but I don't buy without checking the price. We then have a mini dispute about who should pay. He insists that since my stuff is staying in his home he should pay. Completely ridiculous thought process. But then he reminds me that he is supposed to be paying this weekend and he hadn't had the chance yet. Both of us know we were talking about a different kind of payment, but his final argument convinces me immediately, the longer I fight with him the less time he'll have to repay me for keeping his secret, and he won't leave without buying my running gear for me.

We also buy the meat for the grill but we never get to cook it since we spend the rest of the afternoon and evening in his bedroom. Around midnight he wants to raid the kitchen but I don't like eating in bed, so we end up in the couch eating sandwiches with wine while we watch a movie. We also eat all my chocolates. If you ask me, that's a pretty good evening.

As promised, Sunday morning we go for a run. As soon as he sees me ready to go he starts laughing.

"You look like you aren't even 18. Don't you dare kiss me in public or I'll go to jail." I had my hair in two braids which is what I usually do with my hair when I run. I knew I looked very young like that.

"Who told you I'll want to kiss you? You'll be all sweaty, no thank you."

"Ha, Isabella, you're a very poor liar. I know that you like my kisses when I'm all sweaty."

"Not from running. But if I were you I'd be careful. I might change my mind about those kisses also."

"I don't think so." And just like that he's kissing me to the point that I'm ready to forget about running. As soon as I start trying to take his t-shirt out he lets me go and with a smile he suggests we go.

Of course he has no problems keeping up with me, but we have lots of fun. When we are back he tells me, "You're better than I thought" and he tries kissing me. But I knew he would try something like that so I escape directly to the shower. Once under the water I don't mind kissing him at all.

We end up grilling the meat for lunch and soon after that I leave. I feel special knowing that a part of me will stay in his closet even when I'm gone.

As soon as Liam drops me home I call him to let him know that I arrived safe and sound. After I decide to call Alice since I hadn't talked to her the whole weekend.

"Alice, it's Bella. Do you have time to chat?"

"Of course. How was your weekend? How is my brother?"

"The weekend was good. Edward was tired from his trip."

"Yes, I can imagine. He always comes back very tired, that's why we didn't bother you guys on Saturday."

"How was your weekend?"

"Well, I'm trying to sort out my things for my moving. Not sure yet when we'll officially do it, but now I just go to my apartment to bring clean clothes, so little by little more of my stuff finds its way into Jasper's closet. What are the plans for the week?"

"Not much. It's officially the last week of class, so I'll be preparing finals and answering questions constantly. I'll also have to finish grading the extra credit papers that the students give me."

"It's so funny to know a professor. Now I see many of my teachers differently. I appreciate more their efforts."

"I know, very often students don't realize. Anything else happening?"

"No, just another article on Edward's disappearance." Once again the same website is running the story. According to the journalist Edward has been once again absent from the night scene. He's been absent for 5 weekends which is the longest for him. The journalist is worried that Edward's disappearance might indicate a change on his bachelor status. But, official information from Cullen Inc. reported that the CEO was on a business trip to Canada during the week and was just back very late on Friday. While his absence this weekend is justified it remains uncommon and worrisome. The article finishes promising to keep a close look in Edward Cullen's activity in order to sort out the rumor he might be involved in a relationship for the first time in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is specially dedicated to beautiful Anglictash who very nicely asked why there were no lemons if the story was rated M. Honestly, I wrote one for their first time together, but by then I had just started my other story and had to read once again the site's rules. I simply wasn't sure what was accepted, so I delete it. But after some thinking, Anglictash was right. This chapter was a last minute addition. Let me know what you think! It's my lemon popping experience, sorry if it's not up to snuff.  
**

**For those who asked about the meaning of the flowers, I'm not an expert, I just google them. Aconitum mean the enemy is close. I don't even know when the flowers are produced or if they can be bought!**

Chapter 15

I could say that the next week is a busy week, but that would be lying to myself. Regretfully, it's just a normal week, with good and bad things happening at work. As usual, the negative list is longer than the positive. On the positive side, Lauren's paper came back, it wasn't rejected but for publication we'll have to perform a few more experiments. That's it. There's nothing else on that list. Some people could say that the positive list is quite short, and having a paper accepted with major revisions isn't necessary positive. But I'm optimistic by nature so to those persons I'd reply the paper wasn't rejected and the revisions are doable, so it's definitely good news. I could also add to that list that it's the last week of classes, so as soon as I finish grading the finals I'll have more time for my research. Now, on the negative list we have quite a few items. First, we lost a cell line that we spent months obtaining. Thankfully, that cell line wasn't part of Lauren's paper, but we'll have to start over again. It also means thousands of dollars gone down the drain and that particular project will be stopped for at least three months. Second, the students taking my course keep bombarding me with extra credit papers and my office is a revolving door of students with questions that need answers before finals. Overall, my week is mainly dedicated to the students. Finally, I received my grant assignments for the panel and it's impressive. There's quite a diversity of topics and I realized that my knowledge is rather shallow for some of those. It looks like I'll need to study to understand those particular proposals.

Also early that week I received the visit of Aunt Flo. That visit has a positive connotation: I can start birth control and be done with the condoms. On the negative side it means that when Edward comes to my house on Wednesday I'm in a bad mood, I feel bloated and achy. I even called to tell him not to come because I'd be a bad company. He surprised me by laughing at me and assuring me he'd come even if I was pissy. He even insisted he would take care of dinner.

Wednesday evening when I arrive home Edward's waiting for me.

"Please, remind me to give you a key to my house. There's no reason you should wait outside in your car. Also why didn't you call me to let me know you were here?"

But he just hugs me and kisses my head.

"Good evening to you too, Isabella. I'm fine, thanks for asking. Of course I'd like to come inside with you. I just arrived, but indeed we'll be more comfortable inside." He tells me sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I told you to stay away."

"Don't worry, I'm just having fun. I think you don't realize it but you're always bossy. In fact, I think I pity your students, they're at your mercy."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I say not finding it funny at all. "Do you need me to carry something?"

"You can grab that bag, it's the food."

While we go inside I comment "Finally I'll have the honor to eat something prepared by you."

"Hey, you ate meat that I made, twice." He defends himself.

"Sorry to disappoint you but grilling doesn't count."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I said I'd bring food, not that I'd cook. This was prepared with love by Pierre."

"Mm, well, if it's from La Belle France I can't complain, their food was excellent." Once in the kitchen I start looking inside the difference containers. It looks like boeuf bourguignon and the smell is divine.

"I also brought a piece of the chocolate cake you loved so much, just to make you feel better."

"Edward, please don't take it the wrong way, but I love you." I say hugging him.

"I know. That's what I like the most about you, some girls are very difficult to please but you start declaring your eternal love at the mention of a piece of chocolate cake. I mean, you could have waited until you tasted or at least saw it."

"I didn't declare my eternal love. Compared to those other girls I obviously have my priorities in better order, that's all. And, I already tasted that cake, it was so good it's worthy to have to deal with you if it means I get to taste it again. And you better have the cake. Now, let's eat, I'm starving."

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll set the table while you heat the food."

Over dinner we discuss our days and since Edward doesn't understand the meaning of major revisions, I explain the long process of publishing a scientific paper. Dinner is as good as that first time and of course the cake is sublime. After cleaning the kitchen, he suggests we take a shower and go to bed. Even if it's still early I agree, I'm tired and tomorrow we'll have to wake up early so he can be back in his office for his morning meetings.

After the shower Edward offers to give me a massage. He doesn't know it yet, but I love massages.

"First dinner, second cake and now a massage. Are you trying to score bonus points? Are you trying to subdue me?"

"Sheesh! That's what I get for being nice. I can't just be a good guy, I've got to have a secret agenda."

"It's Alice fault. After that first dinner she asked me about your behavior. I said you were nice but she laughed and said nobody calls you nice. And I'd definitely love a massage."

"Maybe I'm just nice with you. Now, I need lotion and for you to take your t-shirt and lie down."

The massage is great, I feel myself melting on the bed. I could stay like this for ever. Edward's hands are warm and soft. He works all the muscles in my back. He starts with my shoulders and little by little he works his way down my back. Once he has me completely relaxed he kisses my back and he lies down next to me.

"That was awesome. I'm not sure what was better the cake or the massage."

"I liked both of them," he replies taking me in his arms while I put my head on his chest. Almost without thinking I start kissing his neck. He has a beautiful neck, in particular I like kissing his Adam's apple. Once I'm done exploring his neck I kiss his chin. I like to kiss him in the morning after he shaves and his skin is smooth. I also like to kiss him at night like now, when his stubble tickles my lips. After the chin I kiss his ear, but when he shivers he stops me. "Isabella, I really like what you're doing, you know it, but please stop, otherwise my body will get ideas. Unless my dedicated care made you feel better, in that case, we can play."

"No, maybe another time, today I really don't feel like playing, but I'd like to try something new."

"Like what?"

"Like kissing you." I say climbing on top of him while I explore the other side of his neck.

"You have kissed me many times, that isn't new."

"Uhum, but not everywhere." I can feel his response immediately pushing between my legs. "Oh, you got what I'm talking about." I say teasingly.

"I'm a guy, of course I got it, but you don't need to do that. I'm fine just like that, please ignore him." It's funny because he might be saying no but the rest of his body is saying yes, and quite loudly: I feel his hips pushing against mine and Little Edward growing harder to the point that Little doesn't fit him any longer.

"I really want to, unless you don't?" I ask unsure. Edward groans letting me know that he's all for it. "Right. I've never done it before. Is there something I should or shouldn't do?"

"Just do whatever you feel like doing, we'll see from there."

He helps me remove his pants and I'm faced with a big problem. Big being the keyword, I'm not sure _that'_ll fit in my mouth. I start by giving him a little kiss on the tip, then I take as much as I can into my mouth. I start bobbing my head while I suck. His skin feels very smooth on my tongue. Since I can't fit him entirely into my mouth, I use my hands at the base. Edward is a symphony of noises, his breathing becomes harder, he sighs and moans. His taste is musky, not really good but definitely not bad. As I become more confident I start trying new things. I change the rhythm and I use my tongue to explore different parts of his anatomy, like the big vein on top or the ridge around the head. Edward's hands are tangled on my hair, and he seems to like everything I do. I look at him to make sure he's enjoying it. He's watching intently what I'm doing with semi-closed eyes. His face is tinted with a soft blush and when his eyes connect with mine, the raw lust in his look makes my face heat up. I increase my pace and Edward moans loudly. He lets his head fall back while he closes his eyes. He also lets go of my hair and closes his hands until his knuckles are white. He tenses and I see all his muscles bulging, such an inspiring view! The small movement of his hips tells me that he's trying to control the need to thrust. I cup his balls and try increasing my bobbing. Immediately I feel his balls contract, as he comes into my mouth. I might try swallowing in the future but today I'm not so adventurous. I rinse my mouth in the bathroom and I wet a towel that I hand Edward to clean himself.

Once I'm back in bed he kisses me.

"So?" I ask him.

"So, what?"

"How was it?"

"Ha, Isabella, now you're the funny one." He says while he takes me into his arms again. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"Well, there's no way around it. Sadly, you won't need any extra credit in this course. I was ready to allow you lots of practice, but you earned an A without even studying. I can see how you finished your studies so young if you were always so dedicated."

"What can I say? I'm an overachiever. Now, if I passed Blwj101 with flying colors, imagine all the fun we can have while studying for Blwj201!"

"I'll be ready to help you study. Seriously, it was great. Thanks."

The next day Edward has an important meeting before lunch he needs to attend, so there isn't any morning cuddling. He barely has time to drink coffee with me before leaving. While he gets ready, I make some sandwiches for him to eat while driving.

Before leaving I kiss him. "Thanks for coming all this way, bringing the food and the massage."

"I think I'll should be thanking you. I'm seeing you tomorrow, right?"

"I'll be there."

Mid-morning he texts me to let me know he arrived on time to his meeting and later that evening Emmett calls me. "What did you do to him?"

"Uh?" It's my only answer. Usually Emmett doesn't call me, when he does it's to tease me. I realize I should have ignored his call.

"Edward, you know, tall, skinny guy, red hair and green eyes who happens to have my last name."

"He isn't skinny nor he has red hair."

"Great, you know the guy! Today we played ball..."

"And? Was he tired again?"

"No, he was awesome. So, whatever you did, don't repeat it. I like winning."

"Emmett," I say mockingly, "I'm sure Edward will want a repeat."

"Belly Button, you don't need to tell me, I know it was great."

"What?" I spit. "He told you?"

"Calm down. He never tells. But he doesn't need either, you know how well I know your boy. Maybe this weekend we should see each other so we can discuss what happened."

"Yeah, Emmett. I don't see that happening." I say incredulously.

"Bye, Bella."

"Say hi to Rose."

Friday evening I'm once again in front of Edward's door. I still have the key from last week but I don't want to use it. As a scientist I'm trained to collect data, analyze them and draw conclusions. The most important part of our work is to identify patterns. And right now I'm seeing one I don't like. I've decided to break the pattern and I have a plan. First, let me explain the trend. It's my fourth Friday in front of this door. The first Friday, we didn't go much further than the living room before we were naked, sweating and panting. On Friday number two, he was on the phone and I went to get dinner ready; very domestic if you ask me, but I much preferred Friday number 1. Then last Friday, he wasn't even here when I arrived, I had dinner on my own and he came sometime in the middle of the night. As I said a very clear but unacceptable pattern. If I let things go without interference, soon I might not be here on Friday.

So, instead of using my key, I knock. Edward opens the door almost immediately. Now I have him where I want. As usual he looks so good I want to eat him. Today he's wearing a dark suit with a white shirt, I think this combination is one of my favorites, but if I'm entirely honest, I always think he's gorgeous. He's still wearing his jacket and tie, probably having just arrived.

"Isabella! Did you forget your key?"

I'm on a mission and I won't allow any distraction. "Were you alone or is there someone else inside?" I ask accusingly.

"What?" He answers with a dark look in his eyes. He seems surprised and pissed by my question. "Of course I'm alone. Why? Who did you expect?"

"Great." It's my only answer. I pull him towards the couch by his tie. Once there I push him down until he's sitting. Next, I climb on his lap and attack his lips. He responds immediately by invading my mouth with his tongue. While we kiss I start pulling his tie and removing his jacket.

Very quickly our kiss becomes torrid. He follows my example by removing my top. Then he kisses my breasts sucking my nipples through my bra, first one then the other. At that point I crave skin contact so I start opening his shirt, but without much success. As he realizes my struggle, he puts me on my feet in front of him. He first kisses my stomach, then he removes all my clothes until I'm standing completely naked in front of him. As he studies my body I ask, "Do you see something you like?"

"So very much..."

Right now, I'm standing completely naked in the middle of his living room while he's still fully clothed. I'm not happy about this new development so I fall on my knees and open his pants and shirt with trembling hands. All the while we just look into each others eyes. When I'm done with his shirt, I kiss his chest as he did mine a few minutes ago, playing with his nipples and descending to his stomach. Once I reach the top of his pants, he stands to remove the rest of his clothes. "I need to go to the bedroom, I have nothing on me."

"Yes, I can see that!" I say with a grin.

"Isabella..." He says menacingly. "Seriously, do you want to come with me or you wait here?"

Once again I push him until he's sitting on the couch and we resume our initial positions. "None of them." My hands roam his body while we kiss. Edward seems to have forgotten about going to his bedroom as he explores my body with his hands and mouth. I position him at my entrance and I push down until he's completely inside me. Both of us moan as I start moving slowly. He kisses me once again while I increase the pace. Much to soon Edward stops me.

"Isabella, I won't last much longer, I need to go put a condom. Please." He says the last word as a supplication. His eyes are closed, obviously struggling.

"Not any more." I reassure him. He just opens his eyes with a questioning look. I nod my head while I start moving again. Immediately he grabs my hips to help me increase the tempo. However, in this position my movements are limited. I think he realizes that too, because suddenly I find myself on my back, half of my body on the couch while my feet are on the floor. Edward is on top, pounding on me, obviously capable of a greater leverage in this new position.

It feels so good that very soon I feel my orgasm coming. I manage to say "Edward!" before letting go. Immediately after he follows suit, releasing inside me. It's the first time that I had sex without a condom and the sensations are great. As soon as Edward slips out of me, I also discover that everything is messier.

"Edward, I need to go clean up." I say pushing him without success from where he is lying on top of me.

"Okay, let's go shower."

After he has me completely soaped he asks, "So, who were you expecting to be here?"

"In fact nobody, but I suspected Emmett might have decided to form a welcoming committee. I also needed to make sure we didn't have public for what I had in mind."

"About that, not that I'm complaining but what was it all about?"

After I explain the trend, Edward promises to repeat the same performance next week, so we'll create a new pattern.


	16. Chapter 16

**As always thanks to all the reviewers. So, do you guys want more lemons or did I do a really pitiful work? Please let me know. I would also like to hear your hypotheses about Edward's good mood and extra performance (or anything else you wish to share).**

Chapter 16

After my special welcome party Friday evening, organized by myself, things continue as normal. Edward is working on an important project that needs his attention, so on Saturday while he works, I transform his kitchen into my office and I start the first grant on my list. The grant is great, the science is top-level and I'm hoping we'll be able to fund this group. However, I advance slowly having to take copious notes as the authors have lots of encouraging results.

When I'm half way through the proposal, I'm suddenly interrupted by a tornado named Edward. He bangs repeatedly the fridge door as he takes out different items. Today he's wearing jeans. The kind that emphasize all the good parts, not too baggy and not too tight, just perfect. His t-shirt is plain white and he has no shoes. I wonder if the day will come when my heart won't race and the butterflies won't flutter the moment I look at him.

"What exactly is going on?" I ask amused.

"I'm hungry, you might not have noticed but it's lunch time. This morning you refused to make an omelet for some nonsense reason involving too many eggs, cholesterol and something else I didn't catch about my future health. I only had fruit!"

"Oh, poor Edward. I think you believe you still have the metabolism of a teenager. Let me remind you that last week you told me you were getting old. You better start paying attention to yourself if you want to keep up with your physical activity. What are you doing exactly?"

"I didn't hear you complaining about my physical form yesterday." He replies raising his eyebrows several times and adding his crooked smile once he's finished. "I'm preparing a chicken salad with the left-overs from yesterday's dinner." He explains in a _Duh _tone.

"Interesting, I didn't know that penthouse-living-CEO's recycled food. And I didn't complain yesterday, but the point is that I don't want to have reasons to complain."

"Well, this CEO eats left-overs. Be nice or I won't share the salad, I'll eat all the food and I'll let you starve."

"Oh, please remind me to add bulimia to the list of symptoms needing psychological evaluation. Maybe I should call Mrs. Cope right now. She is always on call, isn't she?"

"I think a nice glass of water, filled to the very top will be your lunch." He says menacingly.

"No, no, please. I want to try your culinary creation. I'll clean up the table."

For a self-claimed barely passable cook in a good day, Edward moves around the kitchen with too much confidence. His movements are fluid, precise and fast. As I comment on that he answers, "I'm just very familiar with this salad, don't get wrong ideas."

"What exactly are you putting in there?"

"Everything I can find. I'm starving. But don't worry; the secret of success is in the sauce." He says with a wink.

"Which is?"

"A secret! Now, finish removing your stuff, this is almost ready." Not only is he selfish but also bossy. "You know, you're welcome to work with me or use any room, you don't need to work in the kitchen."

"Oh, no, I always did my homework in the kitchen. I think it's the best room in a home."

When I come back from taking away my computer, I find the table set up for two, with two huge, and mean huge, plates of salad, a plate of cheese, a basket with bread and one with fresh fruit.

"Okay, I'm impressed." I'm more like mesmerized by the many talents of this man.

"Yeah? Well, I just made the salad, the rest is Maggie's doing."

"And he's modest!" I exclaim to the ceiling.

"Maybe that's pushing it a little too much." He corrects me as if I had insulted him.

"Your salad's good." I confess after tasting my first bite. And it really is.

"Thanks." And then almost shyly he asks with a smile "So, you're planning on keeping me for some time, right?"

Insecure Edward, that's a new one. I just look at him surprised.

"I mean, since you're worried about my future health." He adds dismissively.

"I thought you had a MBA. Didn't they teach you in your fancy school about protecting your investments? What kind of teachers did you have?"

"My teachers were okay. So, I'm an investment, that's right on my aisle of expertise. What kind of investment are we talking about?"

"Men! They never listen." I complain "Obviously, you weren't paying attention when I told you that I'm only interested on the free boarding in the city."

"Oh, right. I thought I told you that you need to learn how to lie. Maybe I'll talk to Jasper to draw some kind of contract involving a rent."

"Wait, let's not be hasty. A contract is kind of long term. You were pointing several major flaws I should take into consideration: old age, potential health issues, and more importantly inability to cook real food." I say while counting with my fingers. "I don't know Edward, I might need to dump you and forget about my investment."

"You forgot all the good things. Do you want a reminder?"

"I'm well aware of those ones." I blow him a kiss and then more seriously I ask, "So, how is your project coming?"

"I don't know. I still have lots of things to read. Yours?"

"The same. I'm reading the first grant and it's good but it's going to take me ages to complete my assignment."

"Do you still want them to come tonight?" Them being the Cullens, since Emmett and Alice had invited themselves for pizza tonight.

"Yes, don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fun. What time are you leaving this afternoon?"

"Probably as soon as we finish eating."

"Okay, I'll probably take a nap then."

"Don't tell me I exhausted you. I thought I was the old one."

"Well, what can I say? It might be contagious. I'll have to think about maybe stop sleeping in the same bed as you do in order to keep my youth." As usual it's his fault. Multiple orgasms have a way to burn all your energy and yesterday Edward made sure I was…, mmm, what's the best word?, satisfied. He wanted to repay me for Wednesday. Who was I to stop him?

"Mmm, that thought has some merits. I wouldn't have to listen to your monologs but I wouldn't learn all those captivating secrets either." He mentions while massaging his chin as if really considering it. "Yeah, tough decision."

"What did I say this time?" _Fantastic! As if I didn't embarrass myself enough when I'm conscious, I have to continue while sleeping_.

"Oh, Isabella, that's for me to know and you to find out." He mocks me.

"Was it in English?" _Please, say no._

"Most definitely!" _Great._

"Was it bad?"

"It depends on what you consider bad." _So many things can be bad._

"Awesome!" I say defeated.

Soon enough it's time for Edward to go while I make myself confortable on the couch. In my view the two best places to nap are either lying down on the sand at the beach, feeling the heat of the sun and being lulled by the sound of the waves or on the couch. Since the first option isn't possible, Edward's couch will have to do. As soon as I lie down I'm asleep. Between the activities of the night and the extra thinking this morning, my brain needs some rest.

Almost immediately I'm awakened by some tickling. As I gain consciousness I realize Edward's leaving feathery kisses on my exposed neck. I'm lying on my favorite position: on my side, rolled up in a ball and with my hands under my chin.

"Can you make some room for me?" He asks in between kisses.

I flatten myself against the back of the couch until he stretches next to me. Then, I climb on top of him since this isn't his bed and the space is reduced.

"What happened? Emmett called to cancel?"

"No lazy girl, I went and now I'm back. Did you sleep all this time?"

"Maybe." I say incredulously. "Are you tired?"

"No, I just want a cuddle; you seemed all warm and soft." Oh, yeah, I'm sure very few people could imagine this but bad-tempered-telephone-yelling Edward is a cuddler. He loves to lie down while I softly touch his hair or play with his hands. He just closes his eyes and relaxes. His face becomes somehow boyish again and I can see what he looked like a few years ago. Sometimes I even wonder if he doesn't purr while I scratch his head.

"So, how was Emmett today?"

"Not very happy. He wanted a second chance at racquetball and he lost again."

"I don't understand. Where do you get your energy? You sleep less than me and you exercise regularly."

"I don't know. I told you I have great stamina. Maybe it's the eggs." He adds with a grin. "Don't I deserve a kiss for my victory over Emmett?"

As if he needed an excuse to ask for a kiss. I softly kiss his lips and then his neck just as he was doing a few minutes ago. Suddenly, the wonderful aroma of coffee starts invading the room.

"Did you make coffee?" I ask hoping he'll say yes.

"Isabella, I know your quirks. You're a coffee addict. I know you like to drink a cup of coffee after waking up. I don't understand how you get to sleep with so much caffeine in your system."

As I hug him I say "I never said it and I'll deny it if asked but you're the best."

"I know." I give him a last kiss before going to the kitchen. I come back with two cups filled with the black liquid. I know that he also loves coffee and might drink as much as I do.

"So, do you have to work this afternoon?" I ask while I give him his cup.

"I need to check my email, and if there's nothing urgent, I'm free. What about you?"

"It's okay. I don't feel like reading anymore." While Edward checks his phone I just ogle him. I love watching him do things. If I had to work with Edward I'd be very inefficient, always watching him.

"Isabella, you're staring." He teases without even looking at me.

"Well, you're beautiful."

"Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, you know perfectly well that men are _not _beautiful, they're handsome."

"I insist, you're beautiful."

"I think I need to mark this day in my calendar in red. Today you told me I impress you, I'm modest, the best and now handsome. Are you going to ask me something?"

"I said beautiful and that I'd deny saying you were the best. Plus, I always tell you nice things. Maybe I just like you, but if you want I can stop."

"Liking me or saying nice things?"

"I was thinking about the nice things, but I can stop both." I lie knowing that I have no choice on whether I like him or not.

"Mmm… No, you can keep going." Ha, as if he really needed to think about it.

"I wasn't planning on asking you anything, but if you're in a giving mood I'll come up with something."

"Yes, today I'm in a good mood. I feel like letting you lose with dignity. Do you play chess?"

"Not really. I know how the pieces move, but that's it. I also know the three moves win, so that I can stop."

"What about backgammon?"

"I'm very good at backgammon. Let's see if you can win."

Edward brings a board and we play while drinking our coffees. I think I'm a better player, with sound strategies, but Edward is just so lucky. It's as if he could roll whatever number he needed.

"This is incredible. Are you always so lucky?" I ask after my second defeat.

"Yes, I am. You know, some people say Napoleon won many battles because of luck. So, luck it's an important component of success. I just think you're a sore loser."

"I'm not. You barely know how to play, you make so many basic mistakes!"

"But I win, so maybe they aren't mistakes, just you don't understand my strategy."

Our disagreement is interrupted by the doorbell buzz. The firsts to come are Emmett and Rosalie but the door isn't even closed when Alice and Jasper arrive. As soon as Emmett sees me, he comes to sit next to me.

"Bella! The person I wanted to see."

"How are you Emmett? Edward tells me you keep losing. Have you considered changing partners? I don't know, maybe third-age or kindergarten?"

"Always so funny. But the problem is getting worse. He looks happy now" His last sentence is a whisper, as if it was a secret. "I'm worried he'll soften up, imagine what that'll mean for Cullen Inc."

"What are you guys complotting?" Alice asks as she sits on the other couch.

"Emmett is losing his edge and is trying to find excuses." I explain.

"Edward has been great at everything we have done since Thursday. I'm convinced that little Bella here is the responsible for his extra abilities, if you know what I mean." He adds suggestively. "I told her we were going to have a nice chat about what she could and couldn't do to our brother."

"Great. So?" Of course, she wants to know.

"Guys, you have to learn the meaning of privacy. Edward, why don't you say something?"

"Isabella, I'm sure you are more than capable to deal with those two. Remember the bet, excellent job."

"Anyway, Bella, Cullens don't like to be told 'no', the more you refuse something they want, the harder they fight until they get it. They can't stand to be told 'no' or 'you can't'. You'll learn that sometimes it's better to be flexible around them." Jasper tries to help me.

"I'm sure flexibility isn't Bella's problem. What do you say Edward?" Emmett mocks me and as usual I feel my face burning. Once again I decide that the best defense is to beat him at his own game.

"You're right I have no flexibility issues. Okay Emmett, let's have our little chat. What's your problem? You can't keep up with Edward?"

"No, I have no problems with my stamina."

"Neither does Edward. You know, your timing wasn't perfect. Had you arrived earlier, you'd had learned why Edward is so good. In fact, I think this couch has witnessed more than its share. I mean, not later than yesterday... I'm sure the spot where you're sitting is still…"

As I speak Emmett's face goes from a satisfied grin to a deer in the headlights look. I'm not even able to finish my bluff before he jumps from the couch shouting. "TMI, TMI, TMI, TMI, I don't want to know. Let's talk about food."

"Excellent topic," Edward agrees winking at me. "Did you order the pizzas or we're going out?"

"The pizzas will be here soon."

"Okay, but we should go somewhere else after that." Alice offers.

"I don't know." Edward looks at me asking what I think.

"No, that's fine. You complained that I never get out. We should definitely go out." At least next time I try to lie about my reasons for visiting him I'll have a stronger argument.

"Great, let's go to Eclipse again." Alice seems to be vibrating with anticipation.

"No, that's not a good idea. You know there's the paparazzi problem and I don't have clothes for that."

My last sentence freezes Alice in place. "Right. Since it wasn't planned, you didn't bring anything adapted. Well, next time bring a few changes that you'll leave here, or better yet, next weekend we can go shopping for some New York outfits. Please, say yes!"

"We'll see. I might be busy the next weeks but as soon as I have time we'll go buy some stuff." I agree. It's in fact a good idea since because of my previous social life, or better yet lack of social life, I don't have outfits to go out to places such as Eclipse, except for the dress Alice gave me last time.

"Why don't we go play pool?" Jasper suggests to everyone's delight except Rosalie's who seems to find the idea boring.

"I don't play pool." I inform them.

"Me neither, but it'll be fun." Alice assures me.

The pizzas arrive soon after. We eat talking about Edward's trip to Canada. Once we are done we go to a pool bar. Apparently playing pool is one of their favorite weekend activities. They know a few bars where they go regularly. The place we end up in is in fact so close to Edward's apartment that we probably could have gone walking if it wasn't raining. To my dismay I realize it's a college bar filled with people that should be studying for finals.

"Are we near a college?" I ask trying to guess which campus is close by.

"Indeed, we're very close to Columbia." Alice answers my question.

"Do the ladies want beer?" Jasper asks.

"Yes." Both Alice and I answer at the same time.

"Rosalie, what about you? A soda?"

"No, please ask if they have sparkling water with lemon. The pizza was kind of too oily for my baby."

As soon as Jasper delivers our drinks Alice takes a big pull from her bottle. It's interesting to see Alice dressed in her very expensive and trendy outfit drinking beer in a college bar.

"What?" She asks guessing my thoughts. "I was a college student recently. I know how to blend in." I can only laugh because I'm not sure she's blending in here. I, on the other hand, never left the university and I'm sure that with my jeans and converse shoes I look the part.

As soon as the guys secure a pool table, we sit closer to them. They ask if any of us want to play but we decline. While Emmett and Jasper play the first match Edward comes to sit next to me and asks while playing with my hair. "Is this okay for you?"

"Of course, it is. College bars are my setting."

"Will you play against me later? I want to check if you're a sore loser at pool also."

"No, I won't play. I really suck at pool."

"Why? It's simple triangulation. You're a scientist, it should be easy for you."

"In theory I understand the concept, however I'm a lost cause. I tried a couple of times before deciding it wasn't worth my time. How good are you?"

"I'm average. My grandfather's really good, he taught Emmett and me. Alice was never interested."

"Well, I'll be watching you." I promise.

All evening while we watch the guys play I can see several guys looking at us, particularly Rosalie. Later in the evening two guys come to sit next to us. To my surprise, Rosalie doesn't turn them down with a cold look as I've seen her do before, but she engages them in conversation, almost flirtatiously. Even more strangely, our guys seem to be ignoring the presence of the strangers at our table.

After a while I start paying attention to the conversation between Rosalie and the guy named Jordan. Rosalie seems to be defending the honor of our guys who are still playing.

"Please, they might be older, but it also means they are more experienced."

"Come on Beautiful, we could beat them playing with our eyes closed." Jordan-guy says.

"Mmhmm, I'm not sure. I've seen you and your friend play, I think my hubby is better. I think even I could beat any of you." Rosalie adds with a soft laugh.

"Okay, let's see if you can defend the honor of your husband." And to my surprise Jordan-guy-with-a-suddenly-obvious-death-wish adds, "To sweeten up the game, if I win, I also win a kiss." Emmett immediately turns around with fierce eyes that seem to be shooting lasers to Crazy-Jordan-guy. Did this guy have look at Emmett? I think smiley Emmett is scaring when we don't know him, mad Emmett is terrifying. crazy

And just then I realize that there's something else going on as Rosalie changes her posture to one of utterly innocence "What about if I win?" she asks shyly.

"In that case, I'll show this dude how to properly kiss a girl." Emmett interjects.

"Okay, if you want. I was ready to offer you money." Irrational-Jordan-guy accepts.

"That would have been unfair." Rosalie protests still in a very unRosalie-like manner.

Rosalie goes next to Emmett who gives her a good luck kiss, passes her his cue and reminds her the basics of the game.

"Okay." Finally Rosalie says when Edward has finished setting up the balls for the new game. She then asks coyly "Why don't you go first?"

"No problem. Is that okay with you, Big Guy?"

"Yes, of course, and my name is Emmett."

Jordan breaks and pockets a couple of balls before it's Rosalie's turn. Rosalie starts pocketing ball after ball, her hits are precise and she obviously knows what she's doing. I turn towards Edward who is sitting next to me with one of his arms on my shoulders. "She is great!"

"Yes, she is. When we come to play she lets us have a few games among ourselves as a warm-up before kicking our butts. However, this happens almost all the time: some students get caught in Rose's beauty and need to show off for her. Sometimes they want to play against us, sometimes they want to teach her how to play. She always manages to turn the tables playing against them and teaching them a good lesson. It's always fun."

"Is that the reason for the college bar?"

"Maybe. Sometimes we go to other types of places. There's always a dumb guy that in spite of my brother being there hits on her. In a few occasions things almost degenerated, usually because the guys don't understand the meaning of 'not interested'. A few times the guys can't accept that someone like Rosalie can crush their egos in a single game. College students tend to be full of testosterone and when you add beer the combination can be stupid, but we've never had a problem."

In no time Rosalie has pocketed all the balls winning the game.

"Look at that Honey, we won!" She exclaims obviously happy.

"Well played." Emmett says with a satisfied look before grabbing Rosalie and kissing her. Their kiss deserves a complete new rating grade. The kiss I shared with Edward the weekend of the bet with Emmett was an All Audiences kiss compared to this one.

"Let's play another game. Guys?" She asks, all pretenses of timidity forgotten.

The college guys start laughing understanding that they've been duped. "Come on, I won't be so good next time. This was a fluke believe me. Let's play another game, Emmett and I against the two of you."

Reluctantly they accept. Indeed, in the next three games Rosalie misses some balls, but she's obviously awesome. As we get out of the bar, I hug her, "Rose, you're excellent. Where did you learn?"

"Thanks. The guys don't really like playing against me, they say it's boring. I can teach you if you want."

"I'm not sure I'm teachable material. Who taught you?"

"My grand-pa. He was a great player. He taught me everything I know. He was a very good friend of Emmett's grandfather. They used to play together. When I started dating Emmett, his grandfather already knew me, but not really. I was kind of scared of him. You know, unsure of myself, he's kind of intimidating. The first time Emmett took me to his house, he suggested we play pool to make me feel better. As soon as his grandfather saw me playing he told Emmett: _A beauty like that, who knows how to properly deal with sticks and balls is definitely a keeper._ That was Edward's seal of approval._"_


End file.
